The True Mission
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Someone is at it again, and this time he is creating a plan for the ultimate revenge and to destroy WOOHP to the core. Jerry sends the spies to find him at an island where he is believed to be hiding. Only one spy makes it to the island. SamXScam
1. The Beginning

Summary:

Someone is at it again, and this time he is creating a plan for the ultimate revenge and to destroy WOOHP to the core. Jerry sends the spies to find him at an island where he is believed to be hiding. Though only one spy makes it to the island successfully. Now she is without any help, without any gadgets, and alone with him on the island...

1:45 am - WOOHP top criminal holding facility

A high pitched security alarm rang throughout the building as a cell door was opened. The prisoner ran through the halls of the building. "At last he thought, "Once again I am free." The prisoner managed to get outside through the rain, and hide in the nearby forest. He stumbled across the forest through the darkness. The rain made his bangs stick to his face making it even harder to see. He stopped running and hid in a small clearing which could not have easily been spotted from the outside. He panted and desperately tried to catch his breath, failing miserably. "Tomorrow" he thought "I will leave this place." He set his head down on the cold ground and rested. He would need his strength tomorrow, and if he was not found tonight he would be far away by day.

5:00 am - unknown area of forest around WOOHP facility

The man silently rose from his resting place. The first thing he noticed was the wound on his arm and his throbbing headache. He walked over to the only source of water he could find, a small river and drank hungrily. He then splashed his face with water hoping to calm his racing nerves. The water did little to help ease him, He looked over his reflection in the water. His dark brown hair was a tangled mess and his face was smudged with dirt. His green eyes were full of fatigue and exhaustion. He also noted the dark spots under his eyes. He sighed and then studied a wound he had gotten during his escape yesterday, the blood had tried on his wound and it stung painfully. He washed the wound with water and dressed it with his little resources. This was not a life he had chosen to live, but know was not the time to think about that. He picked up his black trench coat and cautiously began to make his way out of the forest. He had to get out of there before they found him. He thought little about his plan for revenge at the moment, all he could think about was escape.

2 weeks later 12:30 pm - L.A Beverly High School

Three girls walked together through the halls of the school toward the cafeteria. They're names were Alex, Clover and Sam. Clover was the first to speak. " I am soo sick of all these projects, I mean just cause' its time for finals it doesn't mean that all the teachers have to give so much work! She clenched his fists out of frustration. "Oh come on Clover", said Alex " this happens every year." Clover looked up at her friend and continued on angrily, "Yeah well, teachers don't have to be so harsh every year, I mean a girl has other things to do like shopping, keeping up with seasonal trends, and doing regular class work, and then they give us more." She stopped walking." I don't about you guys but I have a very tight schedule" Clover slumped her shoulders slightly. Her other friend Sam smiled at her, " It's okay Clover really, I'll help you with you're finals and then we can go shopping together, all three of us. It's really not that bad I will we'll all be fine just don't stress too much." Clover looked over at her friend and smiled, " Thanks Sam you are the best." The three continued their walk to the cafeteria for lunch. They were just about to open the door when the ground under them gave way and the three fell through an all too familiar tunnel. Clover shouted "Uhh, doesn't Jerry understand that we have no time for this right now!" Alex looked at her friend and said, "Well I don't think Jerry understands any our problems!" The tunnel ride ended and the girls landed on their bottoms. "Ouch!" Clover said " Seriously Jer, why don't you just try the X-powder next time, I really didn't need the ride right now! "Sorry Clover" Jerry said, "but this is really the only way to get you girls here ASAP." Jerry turned to his computer, "Now enough complaining you have work to do." "Guess who broke out of prison and is plotting WOOHP's downfall yet again?" Sam sighed deeply, "Le'me guess is it Scam?"...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"well is it Scam?" you're gonna have to wait and find out, next chapter will be up soon... Please R &R, the faster you do the faster chapter 2 will be up. till next time...muhahahahahah


	2. Getting there

A BIG HUGE thanks goes to anyone who read this!

A SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO MY REVIEWERS:

**Poison's Ivy, GG, and Nikki115**

**Thanks for all your help! **

Disclaimer I do not own Totally Spies. Totally Spies is registered property of Marathon.

sigh must I always do this!

Ok here is chapter 2.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP: " Now enough complaining you have work to do." Guess who broke out of prison and is plotting WOOHP's downfall yet again?" Sam sighed deeply, "Le'me guess is it Scam?'...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:45 pm - WOOHP building, Jerry's Office

"Unfortunately you're right Sam", said Jerry as he turned to face them. "What!" Clover was practically screaming from disbelief, "It can't be him again, we just caught him like a couple of weeks ago!" "Yeah I know", exclaimed Alex, "This has gotta be some kind of joke!" Jerry sighed, "Oh this is no joke Alex, WOOHP has reasons to believe that Scam is up to something really big this time." "Uh, hate to break it to ya Jer", Clover said in an annoyed voice "but Scam is always up to something big," Jerry stared intently at Clover, " I want you to know that I am fully aware of what Scam has already done", Jerry leaned forward. "What I am afraid about is what he can, and is about to do." "So Jer", Sam spoke quickly, "What do you think he is doing?" "Actually girls," Jerry looked down at his feet, "I really do not know exactly what he is up to, or even where he is rather." All three girls looked at him genuinely surprised. "What", Sam exclaimed but how is that even possible, didn't he break out of the WOOHP holding facility? He must have triggered some alarm!" Jerry looked up at a the spies, "He did trigger the security alarms, but the agents were just not able to capture him or follow him very far." "Wait a minute Jer", Alex said "doesn't WOOHP put tracking devices on all prisoners?" Jerry met Alex's eye for a moment. "A man as intelligent as Scam does not run around with a tracking device for a very long time, Alex." Jerry continued, "He removed the tracking device a bit after he was out of our WHOOP zone." Jerry turned to G.L.A.D.I.S. "However we do have some close possible co-ordinates and an area parameter as to where he may be, though nothing is confirmed." Sam stood up. "Jerry, can I have the possible area and co-ordinates, I want to work on it I mind be able to find him." Sam finished. :"Very well", Jerry stated. He turned to G.L.A.D.I.S. "G.L.A.D.I.S would you please give Sam the possible co-ordinates and the area parameter we found." G.L.A.D.I.S beeped, "Affirmative, Sam can I please have your X- powder." Sam placed her X- powder on to G.L.A.D.I.S. "Beep, processing co-ordinates" About one second later the noise stopped, "Here you go Sam." "Huh, said Sam "looks like he is over some unknown islands over the coast of Africa. "Yeah", Jerry said " He could be on any one of them." Jerry turned to G.L.A.D.I.S. "And now it is time for your gadgets." All three girls lined up on the terminal. "First", Jerry said. "You will receive the usual, Jetpack backpacks." G.L.A.D.I.S handed each spy a Jetpack. "You will also receive the heat blaster hairdryer, this is capable of delivering an extremely intense heat ray, and the shooting range is up to 20 metres." "It is also great to build fires", Jerry joked. All three spies pulled a face. "Moving right along, you also get a the razor sharp blade cutter mini boomerang, self explanatory as well as the multi function charm bracelet and extendible net rod mascara." Jerry moved to the end of the terminal."And last you will receive a new arrival, this" said Jerry. He was holding up a silver white spy suit, it had a pair of buttons on both sides just by the shoulders in ice blue. "Ahh", Clover screamed "Jerry that is the coolest outfit ever, it would be perfect with my classic white pumps." "Ohh", Jerry sighed, "As I was saying this gadget is called the Inviso-suit, it is very special, it allows the wearer to turn invisible." "What? That is soo cool," Sam said. "Right" said Jerry, "the outer buttons on the sides will make you invisible, and the inner visible again." "Now, go and get Scam." Jerry pushed a button on his desktop and all the spies went falling through the bottom of the office.

1:30 pm - Flying over Africa unknown area

"Okay", said Clover "So Sam have you found out where he is yet?" "Um", "Give me sometime, I'll get it." "Great", said Alex. "Let's just find him, and put him where he should be." Sam looked at her friend, "I don't know if that is going to be that easy." "Oh don't worry", said Clover, "we'll find him, you know we always do." Sam spoke, "wait I think I found him!" "Where is he- hey what's going on!" screamed Clover All three of the spies began to loose balance as an extremely strong gust of wind set them apart. The spies were blown around for a good five to ten minutes. "Hey, guys!" Sam screeched as she flew quite a far distance away from her other two friends. "Sammy" screamed Clover. Clover tried to reach her, but was unable to. Sam blew out of sight. Finally the wind died down. Alex and Clover flew back up to the sky. Alex wailed, "Poor Sammy, I wonder where she is." "Uh hello", said Clover in an annoyed tone "where are WE!" Clover pulled out her X-powder. She tried to contact Sam. "No answer". Alex made a worried face. "Hey wait, it looks like I can still contact Jerry. Clover waited for Jerry to show up. "Hello spies, is everything okay?" Clover screamed right into her X-powder, "No everything is so not okay!" "Alex and me are stranded and Sammy is gone!" Jerry spoke up. "Oh my, did you try contacting her?" Clover looked as if she would explode, "Um duh, much! I mean hello of course we tried. There was no answer!" Jerry spoke again. "In that case I am sending a WHOOP chopper, you two should come home, we will see what to do about Sam in a bit. "You better, Jeer", Alex said I wanna know if she's okay!" "All right then, see you in a bit then." Jerry was gone. Clover and Alex waited for the WHOOP chopper to arrive.

1:50 pm- Unknown island near Africa

Sam finally opened her eyes. She had landed roughly on her side. She sat up straight, and stretched painfully. She focussed her eyes on her surroundings. "Where am I?" Sam said as she looked around. She was on some island. Her jetpack backpack was destroyed and her gadgets where all gone. "Oh no, what am I gonna do now." She felt something poking her and pulled out her X-powder. " Whew, thank god I still have this" she said. She tried to contact Jerry but her X-powder would only show her where she was right now and nothing else. The co-ordinate markings of where she was looked extremely familiar. "Okay lets see, off the coast of Africa." Suddenly it all made sense to her. "OH MY GOD, I MUST BE ON..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm I wonder where she is?...(insert evil smile) " hey don't forget to read the next chapter to find out. hope you liked this. please **read and review**! Just one line will do, but please review! I am so desperate here! Next chapter will be up soon, till next time.

-Cresenta's Lark


	3. Far Away

Well, here's the new chapter! It took me a while but I hope you like it.

Thanks again to all my reviewers!

**You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Totally Spies, but I do own Tim Scam...Okay fine I don't own him either! grrr

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

1:50 pm- Unknown island near Africa

Sam finally opened her eyes. She had landed roughly on her side. She sat up straight, and stretched painfully. She focussed her eyes on her surroundings. "Where am I?" Sam said as she looked around. She was on some island. Her jetpack backpack was destroyed and her gadgets where all gone. "Oh no, what am I gonna do now." She felt something poking her and pulled out her X-powder. " Whew, thank god I still have this" she said. She tried to contact Jerry but her X-powder would only show her where she was right now and nothing else. The co-ordinate markings of where she was looked extremely familiar. "Okay lets see, off the coast of Africa." Suddenly it all made sense to her. "OH MY GOD, I MUST BE ON..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:40 pm - WOOHP HEADQUARTERS, Jerry's Office

Clover and Alex sat in front of Jerry's desk on their usual spot, the red couch. Both of the girls were extremely worried. Jerry was had been searching away on his computer for almost a half an hour. Clover impatiently tapped her foot, then burst out yelling, "Geez Jer, you'd think you would have found something by now!" Jerry looked up from his screen and stared at Clover. " Clover, you don't understand, the place that Sam is on, is extremely hard to find. There are a total of 5 islands that are all possibilities , she could be on any of them. Normally I would launch the biorhythm satellite to track her down, but there seems to be some problems with that, and we have to fix it first. Jerry got up from his desk and looked at Clover. "I can completely understand your concern for Sam, but all we can do right now is wait." Jerry paced around his office for a bit then added, " Wait and hope." Alex stood up now clearly confused, " What is that supposed to mean, she can't be..." Alex sat down , tears falling from her eyes. Jerry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No Alex that's not it." Alex looked up at him. Jerry finished. "She isn't dead, all I mean is that it is possible that she landed on the same island as Tim Scam." Both girls looked straight at Jerry, there was panic on their faces, "WHAT!"

2:50 pm - Unknown island near Africa

It had been an hour since Sam landed on the island, and an hour since she had made the painful discovery that she had lost all her gadgets and was stuck on this island with Scam. Sam wondered what she would, if the rescue team didn't arrive. Being a rational person she knew that this island was one of 5 uncharted islands, it would take time for WHOOP to find her. Sam was also happy because she hadn't seem Scam at all yet, but then again she hadn't moved from her spot either. Sam got up on her feet finally and gasped, " That was a hard fall." She thought about everything she could do in the meantime.

She would have to build a shelter or some place to stay in. She also needed to find some food just incase WHOOP did not arrive. Sam sighed. "Most of all though, I really need water. Sam started towards the sounds of rushing water. Sam silently spoke. "I sure hope Clover and Alex are okay, I wish I could call them, tell them I'm okay."

Sam stopped walking and stood silently on the spot she thought about her parents. They were both on vacation right now but still she knew didn't make it back home soon they would definitely find out. She also thought about school. Sam spoke silently, "What if I never make it off this island." As she spoke, a tear softly fell on the ground. Then another. Sam cried for a bit. She was feeling homesick. Sam suddenly cleared her throat and wiped her tears. She was being completely irrational now. She knew better. She spoke now in a more confident tone. "I will make it off this island, there is no way I won't." Sam continued walking towards the lake, which she could now clearly hear. As she continued walkeing she looked up at the sky and saw the dark unfriendly clouds. Sam winced, "I sure hope it doesn't rain."

3:00 pm - WOOHP HEADQUARTERS, Jerry's Office

It was now raining lightly outside and Clover paced around the room gritting her teeth. "errr! Jerry do you mean to say that our Sammy is on that island, alone, without any help what so ever, and to make it all worse with that jerk! Clover screamed the last bit. Then Alex continued where Clover left off. " She's right Jerry, Sammy is smart but who knows if she'll be able to fend Scam off all by herself, she's probably so scared." Alex sat on the couch. Clover put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "That doesn't matter", she said in between tears, "Cause we are getting her out of there right now!" Just then a beeping noise came from Jerry's computer. Jerry rushed to it. "Here it is girls this is where Sam is." He gently removed the sheet from the machine.

Both Clover and Alex rushed anxiously to his desk. Clover said impatiently, "Well where is she!" Alex continued, "Is she safe, can we get her out of there?" Jerry took one look at the sheet and frowned. Then he continued "There seems to be a problem with the information." Alex practically screamed, ""What happened!" G.L.A.D.I.S beeped then started talking. " There is a major storm going on around Africa's coast, since that is where we got our information from, it seems the storm made the machine malfunction." Clover and Alex both sank on the couch. "Great now we have to wait again!" Clover looked as though she would burst into tears any second. Jerry spoke looking at them. " Clover, Alex, we will find her." He said the last part louder than the rest. "You both know that if anyone can take care of herself then it's Sam. Clover and Alex looked at each other and just sighed.

3:10 pm- Unknown island near Africa

Sam angrily ran from her open spot on the island gritting her teeth, to take cover under the trees. Her hands were over her head shielding it from the rain. She screamed out loud forgetting about the possibility of not being alone on the island for a bit. "Uggh can anything else go wrong today! She continued. "First Scam breaks out of the WHOOP prison, then I get stranded on this island, and most probably with him, and then it starts pouring! Sam ran faster until she got to her destination and hid under the trees. A small sigh escaped her lips as she glanced down at her spy suit which was pretty wet by now. "Well at least now I won't get as wet anymore." She shook her hair in some effort to drain some water from her them. Sam then stood straight and sighed. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her teeth chattering. "It sure is cold." Sam intended to wait there and look for shelter once the rain stopped.

She stood facing forward, watching the rain slapping on the ground. Then for some reason a strange feeling overcame her. She felt very uncomfortable, but she did not know why, so she stood waiting, now alert. She felt as if she was being watched. She waited a few more moments, but when nothing happened she brushed the feeling off. The she turned forward again and continued watching the rain fall harshly on the ground. Then all of a sudden she felt a warm hand grasping her shoulder. Sam took a sharp intake of breath and very slowly began to turn...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here it is! And yup it's another cliff hanger for you all! Hmm who could it be, behind Sam? I wonder...muhahahahahahaha Ahem, oh well I hope you enjoyed it. And do not forget to write a review! Come on people just a couple of lines, it really helps me write, just tell me how you liked it! Lotsa love, next chapter will be up in a bit! Again don't 4get to review!

See ya later,

Cresenta's Lark


	4. Meeting the Enemy

Hiya people, Here comes chapter 4! I know it took me long but bear with me, school projects start to build up ya know! Oh well here it is.

To my reviewers:

**Love you all! You guys so totally are the best!**

**Disclaimer: ** Umm what was it?...Oh yeah! I do not own Totally Spies, and never will, but I do own this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

3:10 pm- Unknown island near Africa

She stood facing forward, watching the rain slapping on the ground. Then for some reason a strange feeling overcame her. She felt very uncomfortable, but she did not know why, so she stood waiting, now alert. She felt as if she was being watched. She waited a few more moments, but when nothing happened she brushed the feeling off. The she turned forward again and continued watching the rain fall harshly on the ground. Then all of a sudden she felt a warm hand grasping her shoulder. Sam took a sharp intake of breath and very slowly began to turn...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:12 pm - WOOHP HEADQUARTERS, Jerry's Office

Jerry sat in front of his desk, his hands on the keyboard and his ear on the phone. A position he had been in for well over a half hour. Clover was sitting directly in front of him with a look of pure annoyance and anger plastered on her face. Alex sat next to her looking just as ticked. About ten seconds later, Clover shot out of her seat and started shouting. "Oh my god! Jerry we're not getting anywhere!" she screamed, not caring about Jerry being on the phone. Jerry looked up at Clover a bit annoyed that she had started screaming. He mumbled a quick goodbye to the agent on the other end of the phone and turned to Clover. He said, "Clover, will you please calm down?" Clover reluctantly sat back down on the couch, arms crossed over her chest. Jerry spoke again, " Clover, Alex I'll have to go out to Africa for a couple of weeks." This time it was Alex's turn to scream. " Jerry, where are you going, we still haven't found Sam!" Jerry looked at Alex, "Alex, I am going to Africa to find out where Sam is. You see, I need to get the Advanced Tracker Plane, which due to security reasons no one but me can access." Jerry stood up. "We've tried everything else, this is the last way." Jerry paused. "The only way."

Clover looked up at Jerry. "How long is this gonna take?" Jerry spoke. "It's going to take a minimum of four weeks. It can take longer but that's not quite likely." Clover shot out of her seat for the third time. " What! It's gonna take a month, One whole month!" Clover paced around the office her hands dancing in front of her face. " Do you what's gonna happen to Sammy in one month! If she's on that island do you know what that creep could do!" Jerry stood up and walked to Clover, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Listen Clover, we all know that Sam is strong, she'll be alright we all know that." Clover looked at Jerry. He continued. " There is nothing else we can do right now." Jerry walked away from Clover back to his desk. He spoke again, "Right now I think you two need to get back to school. I'll give you an excuse note for Sam, give it to her teacher." Clover walked toward Jerry then spoke, "Jerry is it possible that we could go get Sa-" Jerry turned to Clover and snapped, "Out of the question! There is no way you could go there!" Clover lowered her head. Jerry sighed. "You two must really get back to school, trust me I'll find her, and when I do you two will be the first ones to know."

3:14 pm- Unknown island near Africa

Sam slowly turned around, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She turned hoping not to face the obvious, the other person on the island. Sure enough there he was, she came face to face with Tim Scam. He stood there, his dark brown hair soaking wet. The rain drops gently falling from his bangs. His dark green eyes fixed on her. His expression was a mixture of confusion and amazement. His lips were pursed in a light frown. Sam just stared hard at him. His expression changed from confused to amused, and his usual smug grin found its way on his face. Sam frowned and jerked her shoulder a little to move his hand away from her. Scam chuckled slightly then spoke for the first time, " Well, well, well imagine finding you here. What's the matter? Let me guess." He rested his hand on his chin in a thoughtful way, then continued. "You were on you're way here with your two friends and got lost." He continued to chuckle. Sam was gritting her teeth now. " I didn't get lost, I was trying to find you." Scam turned to her, his expression alarmed. " Oh really! Well what a thought, you chasing after me." His voice dripping with amusement as he spoke, " I guess I can get used to that." He leaned in a bit closer to Sam. She took an instinctive step back. Scam chuckled again. He took another step closer to her then added, " To tell the truth, I already have."

Sam was getting really ticked off now. " Geez, like I enjoy running after you!" Scam looked at her again. he seemed a bit taken back. " You don't?" Scam paused with a completely innocent expression. "Well I thought you really loved that, I mean isn't that what you live for?" Sam groaned inwardly. She was smart enough to know that she wasn't going to win against Scam in this war of words. He chuckled again. He stood with his arms crossed victoriously over his chest. He spoke again. " I could do this forever." Sam did the only thing she could do, and changed the subject. "Ha ha very funny! I bet you're really liking this, huh?" Scam turned to her again. "No, I am not, in fact I'm loving this!" He still had that annoying grin on his face. Sam felt as though nothing was going to make this situation any better, and he definitely wasn't helping. "Look," Sam said. "We're both stuck here, so let's make a few things clear." Scam looked at Sam with a little more interest. She continued. " We'll divide the island, one half is mine the other yours." Sam took a breath then continued, " That way I won't have to see your face." Sam turned to walk away completely satisfied with her plan. It was pure genius! However her happy grin faded with his next question.

Scam called after her." Wait!" Sam turned. " Yes?" He looked at Sam then continued, " Are you sure you won't need any help?" Sam looked as though she had swallowed a handful of sour pickles at once. "What!" Sam exclaimed in shock. Then she laughed. " Ha you think I need your help?" She continued chuckling. Scam arched an eyebrow his expression quizzical. She continued. " Well guess what, I don't! I will never need your help to survive Scam!" And with that Sam turned and walked off to her decided half of the island. He stood there watching her go. Had she stayed a bit longer she would have seen his hurt expression. He stood there not believing the way she had reacted. For once in his life he had genuinely offered to help his enemy and what had happened?. He slumped his shoulders. It was these kinds of things he thought, that would never let him change. He mentally yelled at himself for asking to help her, where was his head! What about his revenge? He should be trying to make her life harder, not offering to help! But most of all what bothered him was why? Why had he wanted to help her anyway? Standing there now, he couldn't think of any reason why. There was that moment and he just felt that he needed to help her, and now he didn't know why. He stood still in his place, the rain soaking him once more.

3:20 pm- Unknown island near Africa, West side of island

As Sam walked thoughts raced through her head. " That Scam!" she thought, "What a weirdo! what does he think? That I'll need his help? The help of my enemy!" Sam stopped short when she heard her stomach grumbling. It had been so long since she had eaten. She looked up and to her surprise a short distance away were bushes with lots and lots of berries. Sam was so happy to see food that she practically ran to it. She took handfuls of the berries and ate hungrily. She spoke in between mouthfuls. "All right, food! At least something worked out today! Good thing my side of the island has food, wait till he finds out!" Sam finished eating the berries some time afterwards. As she continued walking a sudden pang of pain hit her stomach. She groaned as her head began to spin. " Oh my god!" she thought, " How could I be so stupid! These are gut berries!" That was the last thought to pass through her mind as everything blurred then went dark. Sam fell on the damp island ground.

3: 25 pm - Unknown island near Africa, West side of island

A few moments later Scam arrived at the scene. He had been walking around the island, trying to make some sense of his previous actions when he stumbled across her. He looked down and saw Sam unconscious lying on the ground. He leaned down and gently turned her over to make her face forward, He looked down on her, a slightly worried expression on his face. He sighed. " Now what has she done." He found himself once again to be arguing with his mind on what to do. He could just leave her there, on the ground. He hadn't seen any wild animal around yet, but there could be something. He glanced down at her again. Her expression looked pained. "Hmmm." he thought. The logical half of his mind knew that she had been knocked out from eating something and wouldn't come around for a bit. She wasn't exactly safe here. Then without thinking, or stopping to ask himself why he leaned down and very carefully lifted Sam off the ground and into his arms. He carried her to where he had been staying until she had arrived. He knew he had decided to help her, but didn't know why. But what he did know is that he had to help. His plans for revenge against WOOHP could wait for now, right now some part of him wanted to protect Sam and so he would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well folks, here you go, chapter 4! I took long enough to update, I hope this chapter was worth its wait. It's my favourite chapter so far. **For Scam/Sam fans, more is definitely on the way!** **Thanks to all my previous reviewers and readers, you inspire me to write this story so keep it up! Anyone who took the time to read this drop me a review! makes puppy eyes please! I really need to know what you think especially about this chappie! I need reviews!**

**Chapter 5 **will be up a lot faster than this one,

k, gotta go,

**Tell me what you think! **

Cresenta's Lark


	5. Conversation & Confusion

Thanks all for reviewing and sorry for the reviewing note, but hey I was desperate! Any ways thanks for your feedback, and as promised here's chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Totally Spies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

3: 25 pm - Unknown island near Africa, West side of island

A few moments later Scam arrived at the scene. He had been walking around the island, trying to make some sense of his previous actions when he stumbled across her. He looked down and saw Sam unconscious lying on the ground. He leaned down and gently turned her over to make her face forward, He looked down on her, a slightly worried expression on his face. He sighed. " Now what has she done." He found himself once again to be arguing with his mind on what to do. He could just leave her there, on the ground. He hadn't seen any wild animal around yet, but there could be something. He glanced down at her again. Her expression looked pained. "Hmmm." he thought. The logical half of his mind knew that she had been knocked out from eating something and wouldn't come around for a bit. She wasn't exactly safe here. Then without thinking, or stopping to ask himself why he leaned down and very carefully lifted Sam off the ground and into his arms. He carried her to where he had been staying until she had arrived. He knew he had decided to help her, but didn't know why. But what he did know is that he had to help. His plans for revenge against WOOHP could wait for now, right now some part of him wanted to protect Sam and so he would.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00 pm - Unknown island near Africa, East side of island

Sam turned from on her side to her front, she was lying on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and trying to focus them but her headache was making it impossible. She slowly sat up and noticed two things. One she wasn't on her side of the island, and two she felt warm. Sam looked downward. Draped around her body was a dark brown peice of fabric. Sam squinted and began to make sense of it. Then it clicked. It was Scam's coat. "What is his coat doing around me?" Sam thought. She removed the coat. Sam heard the noise of cracking fire, now that her headache had cleared up. She turned to her left and caught site of a burning bonfire. Then she saw him. He was sitting on his knees in front of the pit, poking the fire. For the second time Sam found herself taking in his appearance. His dark hair was dry now, with exception to his bangs which were still wet and hung across his forehead. His eyes reflected the fire he was staring at, and flickered. He had taken off his coat, to cover her and was now wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt along with khaki cargo pants. He had also taken off his shoes which were now lying behind him. He looked so calm. Then as Sam was still looking at him, he turned abruptly, he was now looking at her.

Sam quickly shifted her gaze, not wanting to be caught staring at him even though she didn't know why she was in the first place. Scam rose to his feet he didn't bother to brush off his slightly soiled clothes. Sam was hating this. First she was on an island with him, and then she had refused his help, and then he had helped her anyway. She hated the fact that she had needed his help, but even more she hated the way he was looking at her right now. He cleared his throat slightly then spoke. "You know it's a lot warmer over here." He was padding the spot next to him near the fire. Sam spoke now, her voice shaking slightly from cold. "I don't care I am not sitting next to you, besides I'm fine here." Scam took one step closer to her, "You, know if you haven't noticed, you're shivering." Sam cursed herself in her mind. "Stupid, stupid me." She stubbornly sat there not willing to move. Scam spoke. "Geez, okay I didn't know you enjoyed being carried so much." Sam's mouth dropped open, "I...I...do not! she stuttered. "Okay then," he said "Come and sit." Sam stared at him. "No!" Scam sighed. "Fine then I'll come." he took one step closer to Sam and Sam screeched. "No!...hold on...fine...I'll just.. Oh!" Sam looked at the bonfire. It was so inviting. "Curse him" She thought as she got up and came to the spot near the fire. Scam chuckled and sat down next to her. Sam shot him an annoyed look, then went back to staring at the fire.

Sam was first to break the silence. "By the way thanks." Scam tuned his head to look at her. "For what." Sam hated the way he was acting. "You know what for!" Scam cocked an eyebrow. "Arrgggh!" Sam groaned. "You know." Scam spoke. "It won't kill you to specify it." Sam spit the sentence out from in between grinding her teeth. " For...helping...me." Scam chuckled, he was really enjoying this. It was fun to watch the way she reacted. He answered, "You're welcome." Sam hated being obliged to him, he had helped her. She thought, how she could pay him back for it. "You didn't have to though", it was her hurt pride speaking now. "I would have been just fine." Scam grunted. "Well then, pay me back for it." Sam looked at him. His expression was purely evil. Then he chuckled and his face looked mischievously amused. "Okay", Sam spoke. "What do you want?" Scam smiled. "You'll find out when the time comes, as of now nothing." He finished with a smile. Sam just sat there thinking. "What's he gonna ask for? It better had not been anything stupid for his sake, or I'll kill him!" Sam hated this feeling. So she tried again. "Think of something now, I'm not used to being obliged to anyone and especially not you."

Scam turned to look at her. He wanted to tell her to get used to obligation but decided against it. Then he got an idea. "You know there is something you could do for me, right here, right now." Sam gulped and repeated his words, "Right here, right now?" Sam looked at his face trying to read his thoughts, he didn't look like he was up to something, but with him she could never tell. Sam waited in silence. "Well?" He continued. "You could call me by my name." Sam was confused. "Call you by your name?" Scam's deep green eyes were fixed on her now. "That's all I ask, is that you call me Tim." Sam stared at him, "But why?" Sam stated in shock. He spoke. "Because it's real annoying being called SCAM all the time by you, even if you do hate me." Sam felt bad for him now. She never thought of it that way. Come to think of it, it would be a tad annoying being called by her last name all the time. His last few words were hurting her though and she didn't know why. She replayed them in her head. "Even if you do hate me." She was not going to question herself on why that was bothering her now. Sam spoke, "Agreed then." "I'll call you Tim." He gave her a brief smile. "Thanks." He stretched slightly his muscles flexing. "So Samantha-" She cut him off, "You can call me Sam"..."for now" she added. Sam blushed slightly but he didn't notice. Scam stared at Sam looking a bit confused. Sam herself was confused as to why had she wanted him to call her Sam instead of Samantha. Sam was a name only her friends used for her.

Sam broke the ongoing silence. "So why did you chose to be this way." Scam stared at her, confused "Excuse me?" Sam spoke again, "You know to be WHOOP's enemy." Scam's face went from confusion to anger. "I don't know." He looked straight at the fire as he spoke. "I guess some things can't be chosen." Sam stared at him. He spoke again. "I don't want to talk about this, I am WHOOP's enemy because WHOOP is in the way of my success." His voice was so clear yet it hid something. Sam grunted. "You're success, every villain wants the same thing world domination." Scam turned to her and spoke, his expression was hurt and slightly dark. "Do you know why every villain wants that?" Sam didn't know what to say this time. He spoke again, "Because maybe the world dominated him, first." Sam turned her face from him and faced the ground. She was lost, what did he mean? Tim stood up from beside her and dusted off. "I'm going to sleep now. "He got up and took a step away from her then added, "You should stay by the fire too, but I won't ell you what to do" He headed farther away from Sam, and moved directly across from her spot in front of the fire. He laid his head down on the ground, the rest of his body followed. In a few moments he was asleep.

Sam was left sitting in front of the fire. She very slowly headed back to the spot where she had been at earlier. She picked up his coat and came back to the fire. She slowly laid down. Covering herself with his coat. She replayed the last part of their conversation in her head. "You're success, every villain wants the same thing world domination."..."Do you know why every villain wants that?" ..."Because maybe the world dominated him, first." Sam gently turned to her side. As she did, she caught sight of him. From where she was she couldn't see much, the fire was blocking him. Sam bore into her thoughts. What had he meant by that. Her thoughts were in a confused jumble as she began to fall asleep, his voice was still so clear in her mind. Sam clutched his coat tightly in her hand as she slowly drifted to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, 5th chapter done! I know it's short, but the next one is longer. I wanted to put in this conversation. Hope ya'll liked it. Thanks to anyone who read this chapter. Anyway you know the drill. **Drop me a review**, tell me what ya think! **The faster you review the faster Chapter 6 will be up. **

Gotta run, (runs off to write chapter 6)

Cresenta's Lark


	6. Tricked

Hello to all my wonderful readers and thanks to all my fabulous reviewers! Let's get on with the show, here's Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Totally Spies, it'd owned by Marathon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

"You're success?, every villain wants the same thing world domination."..."Do you know why every villain wants that?" ..."Because maybe the world dominated him, first." Sam gently turned to her side. As she did, she caught sight of him. From where she was she couldn't see much, the fire was blocking him. Sam bore into her thoughts. What had he meant by that. Her thoughts were in a confused jumble as she began to fall asleep, his voice was still so clear in her mind. Sam clutched his coat tightly in her hand as she slowly drifted to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:30 am - Beverly Hills High School

The halls of the school were filled with chatter and gossip like every other day but Alex and Clover were abnormally quiet as they walked to their next class. It had been two days since the disappearance of their closest, and dearest friend Sam. In the last update they received from WHOOP there still had been no progress in finding her. That had been yesterday night. Clover and Alex sat next to each other in their Math class, period two. Normally the three of them would sit together in the middle row, but without Sam they chose to move away. Though neither of them said anything to upset one another about Sam's disappearance inwardly they were both beginning to loose hope. Alex turned to Clover with her Math homework. "Hey do you know if this is right?" Clover faced her and in a loud whisper spoke. "Do you really think I'd know?" Just ask Sam when she gets here!" Alex's face turned from a smile to a frown as Clover finished.

Clover's eyes grew wide as she realized what she had just said. Alex spoke, "I'd love to but she's not coming." Alex's face grew sadder. "I don't know if she'll ever be." Clover snapped. "Alex, don't say that! She'll be here, you know it." She gave Alex a smile. Alex smiled briefly too. "I hope she's alright." Clover spoke again. "I'm sure she is, but if anything happens to her Scam won't be." She said the last part with more enthusiasm. Alex smiled, "So can you look at my homework?" Clover flipped. "Are you nuts! No!" And with that Clover turned to finish her own work before the teacher arrived.

11: 00 am - Unknown island near Africa, East side of island

Sam stretched. She had not slept this late before. She slowly stood up expecting to see him. As she stood fully she noticed he was not there. Sam though out loud. "Where is he?" She paced around the area to find some clue until she saw a message in the sand. She leaned forward to read it. The message was quite clear, _"I have gone to find food and do some investigation. Will be back soon. Sam, please stay put, and don't do anything crazy just to get back at me. _Sam leaned back and smiled. The message showed her two things. One, she was impressed with his way of communicating it was a great idea, and two he had called her Sam. Sam mentally shook herself for caring about her second observation. "Geez." She said. "I need to sort myself out." She thought for a moment. He couldn't have gone to long ago, since the sand was still damp. She took this time to take in her appearance. She noticed her clothes were soiled and her face was probably a wreck too. She could smell herself. Sam remembered. "Wait there is a river here." Sam remembered the water fall she had briefly seen. "That will make for a good bath." Sam began her walk to the river, she expected him to not be get back for a while.

11:40 am - Unknown island near Africa, East side, forest area

Tim walked along the trail he had made while looking for food on his way back. He was impressed with his collection. He had collected quite a variety of fruits, and berries that were safe to eat. His mind drifted back to last night. He had noticed that he had partially opened up to Sam yesterday. Tim frowned he wasn't sure if that was a good thing, after all he was her enemy. She despised him. She could might as well be thinking of getting him caught, and sent away right now. Tim cleared his head. "Nonsense," he thought. "She's in the same position as I am, I can't invent anything here and she can't communicate with WHOOP." He smiled at that, she was stuck. He continued walking. A part of him was honestly, getting sick of wasting time here, he could have been making something huge for his revenge against WHOOP. Or he could be making plans for world domination. "Then again, talking to her wasn't a waste of time, was it?" He thought. Then shook his head in confusion, "I guess time will tell." He continued his way back to the fire pit, his mind still thinking about a certain redhead he found to be occupying his thoughts a bit more than usual.

12:00 pm - Unknown island near Africa, West side, River

Sam smiled contently as she felt the water wash away the dirt. It had taken Sam well over a half hour just to find this place, and she was finding that it had been well worth it. Sam had carefully placed her spy suit on the rocks after washing it to get the dirt out. She kept Scam's coat near by, since it was the only other thing she had to wear besides her very small under shirt and shorts. Sam sighed, a part of her felt like she was back at home under her shower, only she would not sing here. She gently rubbed her shoulders trying to rub off the dirt. The water was mostly cold, which made her shiver. It was extremely hard to bathe without soap or shampoo. Sam thought aloud, "Well I know I'll be appreciating soap and shampoo and basically everything a lot more from now on." She wondered how it would feel to get back, she really missed her home and her two best friends. She really missed Clover and Alex. It had been two days since she had seen them, she just wished there was some way to talk to them. Sam smiled, "Maybe I can fix my X-powder" she thought. But for now she turned and continued her bath, she would have to see what she could do later.

12:05 pm - Unknown island near Africa, East side, Camping spot

Tim had returned to the camp area to find her missing. He thought "I wonder where she went." A part of his mind panicked, as he thought about his earlier theory. Maybe she had found a way to communicate to WHOOP. Maybe they were on their way now to get him. He shook his head, a tad surprised at his irrational reasoning. "No way" he thought, "That that could happen." So he wondered where she could be. Tim sighed. "She can take care of herself, I'm not exactly her survival partner." He stretched as he put down his collection he had gathered. "Maybe I should go take a bath." He frowned as he took in his appearance. "It should take her some time to get back, and besides the river is really close, and I know the way." He quickly walked towards the river area wanting to be back soon, just in case she returned.

12:10 pm - Unknown island near Africa, West side, River

Sam sighed happily as she finished her bath. She reached for the coat and managed to grab it. She carefully put it on and buttoned it up. Sam stepped away from the river and picked up her spy suit. She turned around and screamed. "Ahhhh!" He was standing there, looking dumbstruck. Sam gulped, "He couldn't have seen me, how long has he been standing here." Sam gave an angry look, then started shouting. "What are you doing here!" His face went from shocked to amused as he replied, "You don't exactly have a copyright this river, you know." Sam screeched. "Why, you-" She didn't finish the sentence, she didn't know what to say. He was standing looking beyond amused. "How long have you been here!?" He looked at her. There she was, standing wearing only his coat and shaking with anger. Her face looked beet red from anger and embarrassment. He smiled to himself. Truly he had only been there for close to a minute, but he didn't have to tell her that now did he? He smirked as he replied. " Long enough."

Sam mouth dropped open. He was practically grinning inside. He had completely fooled her, she wasn't even looking up at him. He spoke again, " Are you quite done yet? If you're not I have to take a bath as well, so can you move over a bit." Sam gasped. "What?!!!" She stumbled back a step as he took an amusing step closer. Sam practically yelled at him, "No, I'm done." She ran from her spot and stood as far away from him as possible. He smiled, it was only noon and already he had gotten the better of her. "Do you intend on returning to the campsite or waiting around here while I finish?" He smiled, having never seen her move so fast through all the times that he had seen her.

6:00 pm- Unknown island near Africa, East side, Camping spot

The rest of the day had gone in silence. Sam was so embarrassed about the river incident that she didn't say one word or look at him the whole time she was with him. Sam cursed herself inside. It was her mistake. Why didn't she leave a message or something so that if he had come by the river she could at least blame him for it. She was sitting across from him around the fire. She still wore his coat her spy suit was taking incredibly long to dry. She quickly stole one glance to see what he was doing. Sam carefully lifted her eyes, and instantly met his. She snapped her attention back to the sand in front of her. He chuckled. Sam made an annoyed face, "what was so funny?" she thought. He got up from his spot and walked to her. Sam didn't bother to look up. He chuckled again as he sat down next to her. He had been watching her the whole day and decided that it was time that his little prank be revealed. He turned to her and spoke. "Sam." She didn't face him. "What?" He continued. "If it makes you fell any better, I'll let you know something." She turned to face him now, a bit confused. "Well, what ?" He finished. "I didn't see anything. By the time I came you had finished wearing my coat." Sam burst out screaming. "What!, and you've been making me feel embarrassed for no reason!" He laughed loudly. "You should have seen the way you were acting, it was hilarious."

"Grrrrr." Sam grit her teeth. He was laughing at her, openly now and it made her mad. Sam spoke in a rather annoyed and angry tone. " I'm going to rip the grin off your face, Scam!" With that Sam launched herself at him her hands aiming for his neck. She missed. Instead she caused him to loose balance and fall backward. They both rolled for a bit. Sam's arms were around his waist, clearly not what she wanted. She quickly recovered as she tried to reach his neck, she was going to choke him for playing his dirty little trick. Sam was so caught up that she didn't notice how close they were to each other. She didn't notice until she felt his hand wrapping around her waist...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all folks! For now that is. I wonder what'll happen next? Oh well you'll have to read chapter 7 to find out. I took me long to update so send me you input, what'd you think of chapter 6? I wanted to put this little part in, it's a filler chapter I hope you liked. **Reveiws are wanted**! **For** all the **Sam/Scam fans, the fun has just begun...**

See ya'll next time,

Cresenta's Lark


	7. The Lesson

Hey all! I had trouble uploading. Sorry for the cliff hanger, and the looooong wait but here's chapter 7!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Totally Spies, it's owned by Marathon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

"Grrrrr." Sam grit her teeth. He was laughing at her, openly now and it made her mad. Sam spoke in a rather annoyed and angry tone. " I'm going to rip the grin off your face, Scam!" With that Sam launched herself at him her hands aiming for his neck. She missed. Instead she caused him to loose balance and fall backward. They both rolled for a bit. Sam's arms were around his waist, clearly not what she wanted. She quickly recovered as she tried to reach his neck, she was going to choke him for playing his dirty little trick. Sam was so caught up that she didn't notice how close they were to each other. She didn't notice until she felt his hand wrapping around her waist...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:02 pm- Unknown island near Africa, East side, Camping spot

Sam gulped. She could feel his warm arm around her waist. She looked up to his face. He wore a blank expression his green eyes unreadable, but he was staring at her. Sam slowly spoke, her voice shaking. "T..i...m." He still had his arm tightly around her waist. Sam was getting really confused now. She continued to try and read his thoughts, when suddenly she was flipped around and was now facing up. Sam gasped. "Oww." He had flipped her over so now he was on top of her. His hands pinning hers to her sides. Sam was breathing heavily, not knowing what to expect next. He spoke, "That's a little move I learnt while I was at WHOOP." He smirked. "Nice try, Sam." He got off her and stood to dust himself off. Sam was still breathing heavily. She was confused. "How did he do that?" she thought. Sam sat up. She could still feel the pressure of his grip on her arms. Sam, knew for a second there she was scared. He could have seriously hurt her, she would not be able to move. "So why didn't he?" she thought.

Tim was now done dusting himself off. He faced her. Sam couldn't really tell how he was feeling by looking at him. He smirked, truly he did feel a little guilty for fooling and making her feel so uncomfortable. "Look, I'm sorry if I bothered you." Sam looked up at him. He continued. "And I'm sorry for ploughing you into the ground, just now." Sam looked at his face. He looked so thoughtful. "Apology accepted, for now" said Sam. "About what you just did, how did you do that?" He looked at her confused now. "Do what?" Sam spoke. "You know flip me over like that?" He smiled. "That was a move I invented while I was at WHOOP." He looked at her more intently now. "Would you like to learn." Sam was shocked. He was going to teach her his special fight move. "Sure, but why would you do that." He smirked. "To make it up to you for fooling you, and there is really nothing else to do here anyway." Sam was happy inside, she loved to learn new things, what would it be like to learn from him. He smirked. "Ok then, we start tomorrow. He walked to the opposite side of the bonfire and laid down. "Bright and early tomorrow, Sam." He said as he fell asleep. Sam smiled as she lowered her head to the ground. "Tomorrow will be interesting she thought."

9:00 am- Unknown island near Africa, East side, Camping spot

Sam awoke. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then quickly realised that the sun wasn't falling in her eyes, like it normally did. She looked up and saw a rather annoyed Tim Scam standing there. "Oops," she thought. He spoke, "I thought I said, bright and early. Sam smiled as she looked up at him "I'm sorry, I slept in." He sighed. "Right, let's go."He took a step away from her then turned. "You're helping to find food today too, we're going into the forest area. You might want to change." Sam looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing his coat and nothing else. She suddenly felt very bare, so she wrapped her arms around herself. "Right, I will." He turned back to walking. "I'll be in the forest." Sam yawned as she watched him leave. She hadn't had too much sleep at all. She had spent a couple of hours just thinking about him. That annoyed her to the point that she tried to think of plans to get off the island, though about five minutes later she was back to thinking about him. Sam reached for her green spy suit. "Much better" she said aloud. The suit was still dirty but much better than before. She quickly changed then raced to the forest to find him, today was her first lesson from him.

9:20 am- Unknown island near Africa, West side, Forest area

Tim tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. He had to admit he was surprised about two things. One that yesterday, Sam had actually wanted to learn something from him. And, two that Sam was late. He sighed, he had always thought that Sam was punctual for some reason. He smirked. "Guess I don't know her as well as I thought I did." His own thoughts questioned him, _"You want to know more about her, don't you."_ He mentally told himself to shut up. Really, he did want to know more about her, but her covered that up as wanting to know the enemy better so that he could easily defeat her next time. In about five more minutes he could hear fast approaching footsteps. He smiled then counted. "5...4...3...2...1, here she comes." Sure enough she was there, he could see her now. She was running towards him her long her flowing behind her. He stood there, speechless. He took in her appearance. Her emerald eyes were so bright in the morning sun, and her hair caught in the light looked like it was glowing. "She is beautiful" he thought. She finally reached him. She panted. "So..rry...it...took...me...so...long." He gave her a moment to catch her breath and sort out his thoughts. He smiled, "Come on let's get started." Sam followed closely behind him into the forest.

He stopped in front of a large tree, with many fruits on it. Sam smiled:"How did you know there was food here?" He spoke, "I did my research." He smirked, now help me get some. Sam nodded. Luckily she had her spy suit with her bungee belt. She used it to climb up the tree, once there she released her belt. She carefully picked the fruit off the trees and threw them down to him he easily caught each one and placed them in a pile on the ground. She was almost done when she caught sight of a large insect on the tree, she screamed. "Ahhhh!" Sam lost balance as she tried to scoot away from the bug. She came crashing down arms flapping like a bird. He moved in and caught her before she hit the ground. He looked down on her. Her eyes were closed and she wore a scared expression. Some of her hair blocked her face. He gently used his other hand to move her hair out of her eyes. Sam opened her eyes. "Thanks" she mumbled out. He stared at her curiously. He could see the blush on her cheeks. Sam felt herself go red, his arm was still around her keeping her from falling. "Why does he have this effect on me?" she thought.

He gently placed her back on her feet. "You alright? he asked. Sam nodded her head. "What happened up there?" Sam sighed and looked at her feet. She was so embarrassed. "Well," he asked. She finally spoke. "I saw a huge bug, on the tree and tried to get away from it." He muffled his laughter. "It's okay." Sam looked up at him hopefully, he wasn't going to laugh at her. Sam spoke, "I know but thanks for not-" She didn't get to finish as he cut her off. He had amusement written on his face. Sam groaned "Uh oh." He finished "Maybe you can use the new move I'm going to teach you on it next time!" He smirked. Sam groaned. "How could I have been so stupid, of course he wouldn't give up the chance to laugh at me" she thought. "Ha ha, very funny, Tim." She spat out clearly annoyed. He stopped laughing. "Ah, well let's get on with you're lesson then we're done with food collecting for now." Sam followed him out of the forest. She was lost in thought. "Great, he saved me again." She was annoyed but more for the fact that she found her self reacting to his touch. For example she noticed that she blushed whenever he touched her or she found herself staring at him from time to time. She stole a quick glance at him. Green eyes looked with deep green ones. Sam groaned. "Great timing " she thought to herself. He spoke, "You've been awfully quiet, been planning to kill me?" Sam snapped. "No I wasn't, I was just thinking." He spoke again. "About what?" Sam blurt out, "About yo- I mean nothing!" She looked down at her feet. It was not safe to look at him anymore, he could read her thoughts.

1:00 pm- Unknown island near Africa, East side, Camping spot

Sam and Tim had spent some time practicing their martial arts together. They both seemed to land punches, kicks, and block each other the same. Sam was amazed at how fast he was. He was not surprised by her skills, they didn't really have the chance to fight one on one before, though he wasn't trying to hurt her right now. Sam caught her breath. "Okay, I'm ready to learn." He smirked."Okay." The first time she tried she found herself pinned under him for five minutes, she hadn't learned the move so he got off her. It took her close to two hours until she made some progress. "Not bad, he said." Sam smiled. She was tired but proud of herself she was a quick learner. She wanted to get it perfect, but her muscles were starting to ache. She spoke, "Uh could we finish this later." He smirked. "Tired?" She groaned. "Yes a bit." She was sitting on the ground, on her knees. He got up and offered her his hand which she took and got off the ground. Sam blushed. "Thanks." He spoke, "I'm going to get going I need to find some lunch." He let go of her hand and walked back into the forest. Sam sighed. "He is so different" she thought. Sam had stopped mentally slapping herself for thinking about him a long time ago because she found that it did not help her.

She sat down on the ground and thought. She had his coat in her hands, she put it on. It hung around her shoulders. She compared him to all the other boys she had met. He was definitely very, very smart. He was also very fast and was great at martial arts too. Sam put her arms around her legs and brought them to her chest. He was also quite handsome. Sam turned red. He wasn't nearly as bad as she had always thought of him. She remembered that before, being stuck on an island with Tim Scam was her biggest nightmare, but now it just didn't matter. She had thoroughly enjoyed learning from him. She found that he seemed to match her learning style and she picked up whatever he was telling her right way. She didn't know if she should feel guilty for feeling this way about her _enemy_. Sam turned and faced the forest her eyes searching the area. She waited for him to return. What she didn't realise was that ever so slowly she was falling for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is! Sorry it took so long this time, I hope this one is not too short. I had too many tests to study for. Oh well, I'm currently writing Chapter 8, expect some Alex and Clover in that one cuz they weren't in this one at all. **Hint, hint**, something big is gonna happen soon. I wonder what? Guess you'll have to wait. **Don't forget to review please! I need you're feed back everyone. **When ya'll review I'll post the next chapter, things are getting fired up now.

Thanks to anyone reading,

Cresenta's Lark


	8. Changing Feelings

Look up in the sky! It's a bird...,

it's a plane...,

it's...chapter 8!

Hooray!!!

Hello all, I finally finished it! Merry Christmas to everybody, hope you enjoy the season's joy and happiness to the max! LOLZ to all of you!

Thanks again, to all my reviewers, and now onward!

**Disclaimer: **_here we go:_ I do not own totally spies. All characters, names, etc.. are Marathon Inc.'s property. _sigh _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

She sat down on the ground and thought. She had his coat in her hands, she put it on. It hung around her shoulders. She compared him to all the other boys she had met. He was definitely very, very smart. He was also very fast and was great at martial arts too. Sam put her arms around her legs and brought them to her chest. He was also quite handsome. Sam turned red. He wasn't nearly as bad as she had always thought of him. She remembered that before, being stuck on an island with Tim Scam was her biggest nightmare, but now it just didn't matter. She had thoroughly enjoyed learning from him. She found that he seemed to match her learning style and she picked up whatever he was telling her right way. She didn't know if she should feel guilty for feeling this way about her _enemy_. Sam turned and faced the forest her eyes searching the area. She waited for him to return. What she didn't realise was that ever so slowly she was falling for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:20 pm- Beverly Hills High School, Gymnasium

Clover passed Alex the basketball and Alex scored the final point, resulting in the team win. "All right!" The other members of the team cheered. The gym teacher blew his whistle. "All right everyone, time to hit the showers." All the students walked out of the gymnasium Alex and Clover following. Both their thoughts were still on their dear friend. Almost a week, no updates from WHOOP whatsoever. Clover was so lost in her thoughts that she walked right into her rival, Mandy. "Geez!" Mandy screeched. "Watch were you're going, loser!" Clover did not do so much as to look at her. Usually she would have shot back a fiery comeback, but today it just didn't matter. Clover spoke. "Whatever Mandy." She quickened her pace and walked away, Mandy stood there puzzling for a short while, then victoriously marched away. Alex raced to catch up with Clover, "Hey Clover wai-" She felt the ground from beneath her feet give way and down she fell, Clover right behind her. "Aaaaaaaaa" Alex screamed as she came tumbling down the tunnel and landed on her back on the couch. "Owww." Alex winced. "Hi, Jerry." Jerry looked up at Alex. "Hello girls, it's nice to see you after so long."

1:22 pm- WHOOP headquarters, Jerry's office

Clover and Alex both examined Jerry's appearance. His tie was undone, he wasn't wearing his blazer, and even his complexion was paler than usual. He had been this way since Sam's disappearance, being worried sick if she was okay much like her two friends. The only thing different about him today was the happy glow on his face. Clover broke the silence. "Okay, Jer what's up." Jerry smiled. "I have good news, and not so good news." He paused. "Which would you like to hear first?" Clover tapped her foot impatiently. "Let's see since Sam vanished, we haven't heard any good news, so let's hear the good news, k? Jerry smiled. "Very well." He stood up from his chair. "The good news is that we've almost locked in on Sam's location." Clover and Alex gasped. "Really? Oh my God! Is she okay, where is she!" Both girls bombarded him with questions. Jerry put his hand out telling them to quiet down. "Calm down girls." I sat down. "I said we have _almost _found her location. This means that we know that she is around and alive, yes. Besides that we are unsure about her condition." The girls smiles' faded. Alex perked up. "Well, at least the worst part is over, we almost found her!"

Jerry sighed snapping both girl's attention back to him. Clover asked. "What is it Jerry?" Jerry spoke. "The bad news?" Clover sighed, "Yes, what is it?" Jerry clasped his hands together and leaned in. "The area at which we have tracked her, are the two islands closest to were Tim Scam is." Clover and Alex gasped. Any feeling or positive thoughts of their friends' well being vanished form their minds. Clover burst out. "What?! And you're telling us that just finding her is good news?!" Alex continued. "We want to know 100 if she's okay, if she's with him, there is no telling!" Jerry waved his hand to silence them again. "I can understand you're concern, but it is possible that she is safe with him, maybe they're cooperating." Clover burst out laughing. "Yeah right Jerry, our Sam and Tim Scam cooperating, that's a real good one." Jerry frowned. "I'm serious Clover, he could be helping her." Clover snorted. Alex spoke. "Whatever Jerry, we'll just hope she isn't with him, k?" Jerry sighed in defeat. He spoke. "I was able to pick up very faint signals from her X powder, even though it is damaged." He paced around the room. "What Sam doesn't know, is that she somehow triggered the emergency tracker on the gadget, even though I never taught any of you how to." He smiled. "She really is a genius."

Alex spoke. "We know Jerry." Jerry smiled. "Well then I will let you know when the rescue mission begins, as of now you two are to head back to class. I do not want you to miss any classes more than you have to." Jerry turned to retrieve a paper from his machine. "Here girls." He handed them a note for their absence. Clover took the note. "From the school nurse?" Clover smirked. "Oh Jerry you get better with these every time." Jerry smirked. "Right then. Off with both of you." Jerry turned and pushed a small button on his armchair. The next thing that happened was Clover and Alex being pulled by a vacuum-like force back up the tunnel. Jerry turned back to his computer. Alex and Clover walked to their next class. When the got there Clover handed the French teacher the note, who nodded and told them to take a seat. As they made their way to the desk Clover slowed down as she went past Mandy. Alex sat down and listened. Clover leaned in to Mandy a bit. "About earlier today, just so you know, you're the queen of losers around here." Mandy's face curled up. She was about to say something but just then the teacher directed their attention to the board and Clover coolly walked to her seat next to Alex. Alex smiled, the news of Sam's well-being had done its trick. The old Clover had returned.

9:30 pm- Unknown island near Africa, East side, Camping spot

Sam and Tim had finished the daily activities of food gathering and log collecting, and were now sitting and talking to each other. Sam found it much easier to communicate with him now than before, maybe because she knew now. He still occasionally laughed at her, but she didn't mind. Sam asked him a question she had wanted to ask him for a long time. "Scam, I mean Tim." He faced her. "Yes." Sam continued. "Tell me about you're life, a bit." Sam waited. In her mind she was hoping to discover why he had turned against WHOOP. He smiled. "About me." He looked at the ground. "Well, I grew up with practically no guidance from anybody." Sam shot him a questioning glance. He spoke in a whisper. "My parents died when I was pretty young, and I had no siblings." Sam gasped. "I'm so sorry, didn't know." He turned to her and gave her a brief smile. "Don't be, it's alright." He continued. "So I guided myself throughout my education, my uncle provided financial support." Sam looked up at him. "You have an uncle?" He looked at her and spoke. "Yes I had an uncle. He provided me with most of the money I needed to study, but he was never around to guide me." Sam listened silently. He continued. "I rarely met him, then after a year I finished my studies my uncle passed away." Sam gasped again, but before she could apologise he cut her off. "I was never close to my uncle. He wasn't happy with my father, in result he wasn't happy with me."

He continued. "After that, I remember an accident happening near by. I also remember helping some people who were trapped get out and to safety. That's how I met Jerry." Sam smiled. He smiled too. "He said, thanks for helping I have a job were we need brave young men like you." He turned to Sam again. Sam spoke. "That's how you became a WHOOP agent? He shrugged "Uh huh, I was trained for some time with martial arts and weapons. I soon became a well round WHOOP agent and a weapons expert." He stretched. "But my true speciality was with deciphering codes. Sam sighed, as she thought. "No wonder we can't ever keep him locked up, he knows how to change the codes on the doors." Sam smiled. "Then what happened?" He continued. "I spent a few years working for Jerry until.." Sam inwardly begged him to continue. He smiled. "Then the rest as they say, you know is history." Sam groaned, what would it take for him to tell her why he had turned against WHOOP. He smirked. "Sorry but that's all you're getting out of me today." He leaned back and rested his head on his hands. He spoke. "Now, tell me about you're life." Sam snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?, yeah..okay." Sam thought. Compared to him her life was pretty good. "Um I lived with both my parents up until high school. Then I moved out with Clover and Alex." He spoke. "When did you become a WHOOP agent?"

Sam thought. "Well I don't exactly remember, it's been quite some time now, a few years maybe." He smiled. "Then we just missed each other." Sam looked at him confused. "What?" He smiled. "I only stopped working for WHOOP a couple of years ago, we may have gotten to work together." Sam sighed. "Yeah, maybe." The uncomfortable silence returned. He turned to look at her. He had his head propped up on his elbow. He spoke. "I'm going to turn in for the night." This time, he didn't bother to get up and go back to side of the fire pit. Instead he laid down right there and closed his eyes, leaving Sam to her thoughts. Sam sat staring at the fire. Today's conversation had left her with so much more confusion than before. She wrapped her arms around herself. Sam reflected about his life, and how difficult it must have been to grow up without parents. She sighed. Sam had always been surrounded by her friends and family. It was too difficult to imagine. This left her feeling sorry, and a good degree of proud towards him. She was sorry for him to have to go through so much in his life. She was proud, (though she didn't know why she should feel any pride for him) of the fact that he had made it this far. Yes, he had taken a wrong turn, because something had happened to him. She though back to their first conversation.

"Do you know why every villain wants that?"..."Because maybe the world dominated him, first." Sam puzzled over the hidden meaning of his words. What could have happened that turned him against WHOOP. From their conversation he had seemed happy to work for Jerry, and Jerry had regarded him as a brave young man. Sam sighed, "I definitely must find out." she thought. Sam also remembered how he had said that they could have worked together. Sam smiled. She liked that idea. Seeing as to how easily she had began to get along with him, it would have been cool to be on a mission with him, working side by side. Sam blushed, _since when have I wanted to be with him?_ she thought. She smiled she wanted to tell him and herself that maybe there was a way to make things work again. Maybe she would be able to work with him instead of fight him. Sam turned to ask him a question. "Hey Tim, would you like to work for WHOOP again?" She waited for his answer or some indication, then noticed that he was already asleep. Sam sighed. _Guess my question will have to wait. _she thought. She gently slid down to a laying position. She smiled and without realizing it she rested her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him, then silently drifted to sleep, thoughts about him, and her unanswered question floating in her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonder, what's gonna happen in the morning. Ahem. Oh well. Yippee! Chapter 8 done! (gets excited and runs around room) Yay, it took me the least amount of time to do this chapter & it's the longest! Anyway, hope you all liked it. **Readers please do not forget to review**. **Especially** not **Sam/Scam fans**. Please, please, please send me you're views and input. It's all much appreciated, really. Thanks to all my great reviewers & fabulous readers once again!

**P.S :** About the **big thing** that's gonna happen, it's coming soon. Hold on everyone! We're getting there.

**Wishing you happy memories...,**

**tons of presents...,**

**and a world of joy!!!**

**Merry Xmas to everybody!**

From:

**Cresenta's Lark**


	9. Confession & Misunderstanding

As promised to my loved reviewers, Analiria, Samanthafan123, and Blake, and all the rest of you, here is Chapter 9!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own totally spies. All characters, names, etc.. are Marathon Inc.'s property.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

9:30 pm- Unknown island near Africa, East side, Camping spot

She gently slid down to a laying position. She smiled and without realizing it she rested her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him, then silently drifted to sleep, thoughts about him, and her unanswered question floating in her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:00 am - WHOOP headquarters, Jerry's office

The computer screen on Jerry's desk flashed in the early morning. Jerry sat slumped in front of it. He was extremely exhausted, he had spent the whole night trying to track Sam's location. Now, he was waiting for the results, the coordinates of her location. Suddenly the result arrived on his computer screen. Jerry looked up to the screen with his tired eyes, "Oh my.."

9:00 am - Unknown island near Africa, East side, Camping spot

Tim open his eyes and shifted a little in his sleep, then he stopped. Something was stopping his movement. He glanced down and saw Sam sleeping with her head on his chest and her arms around him. He smiled, although was a bit confused. He thought ,"_Why is she sleeping so close to me_?" He peered down at Sam again. He carefully removed some hair from her face with his hand. She looked so peaceful, he found himself wondering what she was thinking. Tim sighed, there was not point of trying to get up because he would end up waking Sam and knowing her, embarrassing her. He gently rested his arm around Sam and drifted back to sleep. A short while after Sam awoke. She yawned and glanced down at Tim, he was thankfully still sleeping. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tighter, it was almost as if she didn't want to get up today. She reluctantly picked herself off him, and went towards the river to take a bath. As soon as she left, he awoke and sat up, _"What's up with her?"_ he thought. He had been watching her strange behaviour towards him for a while now and wanted to know the truth. Tim got off the ground and travelled towards the river right after her.

Sam didn't get very far with her bath when she heard footsteps coming closer. She flew into a state of panic as she grabbed the closest object to her which just happened to be his coat and threw it around herself. Who's there? Samantha asked, though she knew that was a stupid question since there was really only one possibility. She cautiously took a few steps forward and scanned the area. She saw no one. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "I must be imagining things" she said. Sam turned and walked a few steps back to the waterfall, when suddenly she felt something hit her leg and she tripped and fell face forward into the river. "Gah," she gasped she tried to regain her breath, then she felt a strong steel grip on her arm...

9:20 am - Beverly Hills High School

Clover and Alex raced through the halls of the school. "Come on Alex, we're already late!" Alex ran a bit farther behind. From where they where they could see the entrance of their Chemistry classroom. "Alright, almost there-.." Both girls felt the floor fall from under their feet. "Woah, here we go again!", Alex shouted all the way down the WHOOP tunnel. Both girls landed roughly on top of each other. They took a minute to untangle then sat up straight. Clover was the first to speak. "Thanks Jer, you bailed us out of being yelled at in Chem class for being late." Alex continued, "I know, that teacher is so mean, and..-" Jerry cut them off. "Girls, the analysis of Sam's location has come in." "You found he, way to go Jerry! Clover exclaimed happily. Both girls looked up at Jerry, he did not look happy. "What's the matter, Jer?" Clover asked. Jerry spoke silently. "Girls, our worst fears have been confirmed. Sam is on the very same island as Tim Scam." Both Clover and Alex went into a state of panic and shock. "What!", Clover screamed. "You mean to tell us Sam's stuck with that intolerable jerk and we're still sitting here and talking?!" "Clover's right, Jerry." Alex chimed in. "We should be on the rescue mission and bringing her home right now!" Jerry looked at both the girls. "You are both right, however we have to wait till this evening to go." Clover and Alex spoke at the same time. "Why?!" Jerry continued. " The island that they are both on is one of the islands that is part of WHOOP's restricted space, it makes complete sense why Tim would hide there we would never suspect it. Since Sam disappeared and that island was a possibility for her location, the island was put on higher protection."

Both girls gave Jerry a confused expression. Jerry continued. "That basically means that no one could enter from the outside, it was done for Sam's defence so that enemies couldn't get to her. Jerry sighed, I never figured that he would be on the same island even if she had gone to find him. There were at least two other islands she could have landed on." Jerry shrugged. "And, now to override the security system and get to the island is going to take some time, this evening is the fastest it can be arranged." Jerry clenched his fist. Clover got up from her seat and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jerry, we know where she is now it's just a matter of time." "_Just hold on a little longer Sammy_, we're coming", thought Clover. Jerry smiled. "You're right, prepare for the rescue mission." Jerry walked over to his desk and pushed a button on his console. "Now you probably do not need any gadgets for this rescue mission because you're no going alone, but since we do not know what's at hand it's better to be safe then sorry." Several images flashed on the screen and G.L.A.D.I.S began to talk.

"Girls, here are your gadgets. We have the Drill Heel Boots, Motion Heat Detector Sunglasses, and Laser Nail file as well as the Jetpack Backpacks." Clover and Alex collected their gadjets. Jerry spoke. "Girls, expect a WHOOP-ing around 7:00pm this evening, that's when we leave for the island" Alex smiled as she spoke, "Wow, Jerry you know that was the first time you actually told us we were gonna be WHOOPED before hand." Jerry smirked. "Girls, please don't make a habit of it." He smiled slyly as he pushed a button from under his desk. "See you later, girls." Both Alex and Clover screamed as they fell through another WHOOP tunnel leading them back to school. Clover yelled to Alex. "He could have told us we were gonna be unWHOOPED nowwww!" Jerry smiled as he turned to his computer, he would have to work hard and arrange for the rescue by this evening. "Please Samantha", he thought "please be okay."

9:30 am - Unknown island near Africa, East side, Camping spot

Sam tried to pull her arm away, with all her strength, but it was to no avail. She finally gave up, and screamed. "Le'me go!" She was flipped in around and pressed along the rocks on the side of the river. Tim Scam now faced her. Sam burst out yelling. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" He smirked. Sam's face turned purple from anger. "_He has some nerve to smirk_" she thought. Tim broke the silence. " That's exactly what I want to ask you, Sam." Sam looked confused. "I have no idea of what you are taking about." Tim smiled. "Don't give me that, I know you're little secret." Sam gulped. "What...secret?" Sam's heart was thumping so fast she could barely breath, what on earth was he taking about, he couldn't know that she actually liked him. Tim smirked again. "I know what it is." Sam sighed impatiently. "Well then what is it?" He continued. "I want to hear you say it." Sam pushed him with all her strength but he didn't budge. "Would you let me go, it hurts!" He looked serious. "Not until you tell me the truth, I've been watching you Sam and I want to know what you're up to." Sam grit her teeth then spoke angrily. "Look I have no stupid secret, especially nothing to do with you!" She mentally smacked herself. "_Good going know he knows it has to do with him_!"

Tim forced her to face him. "Sam I saw you last night, what you were doing and all." Sam gasped. She looked down at her feet. Tim too his arm away from her and lifted her chin, so he could look her in the eyes. " May, I ask why you had your had on my chest and arms around me while you were asleep." Sam burst out. "It was probably by accident, you know I was sleepy." Tim smirked "Right, and sleepiness has something to do with your obvious blushing around me." Sam blushed. "What are you saying, there is no such thing." Tim released his grip on her and moved away. Sam spoke up. "Where are you going?" Tim turned to face her. "I'm going to find food, believe me Sam if you are hiding something you'd better spill, or-..." "Or what?!" Sam snapped. Tim came forward his face only mere inches from hers. As he spoke his breath tickled her face. " _Or I have ways of finding out_." He moved away from her and walked off into the forest. Sam regained her breath.

Sam began to think. "_What do I do now, I am sure as hell not going to tell him that I like him, who knows what he'll do with me_." Sam argued with her mind."_Besides what's the worst he can do, he can't make me tell him, can he_.." Sam was a bit worried. Not what he said but the manner in which he had said it spooked her. "_Or I have ways of finding out." _Sam sighed, "_I wonder what the twisted guy is up to." _With that she returned to her bath, hoping more than ever for a rescue.

_**Scene Change Evening**- _6:58 pm WHOOP HEADQUARTERS

"Ahhhh!" Clover and Alex screamed as they fell into the WHOOP room. "Ouch!" Alex groaned. Jerry stood in front of them. "Girls, the rescue mission starts in 2 minutes." The girls sat up. "We're going to get Sam, great how long will it take to get there?" Jerry spoke. "About half an hour." Both Alex and Clover let out a sigh of relief. Jerry continued. "If all goes well, you girls will be seeing Sam very soon." Jerry walked towards the girls. "Now it's time to get going, follow me to the WHOOP chopper." Both girls exited the room alongside Jerry.

7:00 pm- Unknown island near Africa, East side, Camping spot

Sam sat curled up in a ball. She hadn't seen Tim for the rest of the day, ever since her bath. She wondered where he went. Sam sighed. She had built the bonfire by herself today and was trying to warm up when she heard something near the ocean. Sam quickly abandoned her spot and saw that Tim was standing in front of the ocean. His face was unreadable. Sam spoke. "What are you-.." She wasn't able to finish as he jumped into the ocean. Sam gasped. "What the heck is he doing?!" Sam peered into the ocean for any signs of him coming out then a thought came to her. "Look, if you you're going to pressurize me into saying something stupid by pretending you're drowning it isn't working, I know you can swim!" She waited a bit more. No Tim. She called out again. "Scam get out of there!" She waited some more. After about five minutes she began to panic. "Uh, Tim?" Another minute and she flipped. "Oh my God what if he really didn't know how to swim?" Sam gasped. "I drove him to suicide, was he that desperate to find out?"

Sam jumped in after him. She swam as fast as she could, the water was cold and it was hard to breath. She called out. "Tim!" She swam in the other direction. "You jerk, where are you." Sam was now really scared. "Please don't be dead." Sam continued swimming. She finally said it. "I need you Tim, I-..." Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist. She frantically flipped around came face to face with none other than Tim Scam. Sam screeched. "Gah, you idiot! I knew it! You were holding you're breath!" Sam pushed at him with all her strength. He smirked as he easily pulled her close to himself. He spoke in her ear. "Want to finish you're sentence." He paused then continued. "I need you, then what is it?" Sam shifted a bit in the water and faced him. He smirked again. Then spoke. " Is it, I need you, I lov-.." Sam gasped. She had to shut him up, only one thing to do. She spun around and pushed her lips to his in a warm kiss. Two seconds later she felt his arms around her, holding her tightly. Then he began kissing her back, slowly at first then more intensely. She sighed. She didn't feel so cold anymore, she had almost forgotten that she was in the middle of an ocean. The ended the kiss, Tim lifted her face so she would look up at him. "That IS it, isn't it?" Sam yelled. "YOU are pure evil." He smirked. "I told you I have ways of finding out." Sam blushed and wrapped her arms around him. Together they swam back to the shore and got out of the water.

They had just come out of the water when they both heard something. It sounded like a low buzzing then it became louder. Sam took a few steps forward and squinted into the distance. Then her X-Powder started beeping. Sam took it out of her pocket and stared in shock. It was responding, but to what? Then she saw it. WHOOP choppers. There were three of them. Sam was shocked, they found her. The choppers landed all around her and in the first she could see Jerry coming out. In all her happiness she almost forgot about Tim Scam. She turned around to face him. His face went from shocked, to hurt, and then anger. He spoke. "You lied to me, didn't you." Sam was shocked. "What?!" He continued. "You lied to me Samantha, you just did this to ensure that you would be safe and complete your mission." He took a step closer. "You know there is no way I can escape now, gotta hand it to you good job, but trust me I'll get you for this." Two WHOOP men walked towards Tim and handcuffed him. Sam wanted to say something but at that moment both Clover and Alex jumped on her. "Oh Sam," Clover said. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Alex chimed in too, "Yeah ditto, you're a champ Sammy you survived even with him here." Sam stayed silent.

Jerry smiled. "Sam it's all over now you're coming home." He put his arm around Sam's shoulder. Together Clover, Alex, Jerry and Sam walked to the chopper. Sam got into the back. Alex spoke "you're awfully quiet Sam, say something." Sam gulped then spoke. "I'm just tired guys, I'm glad to see you." Then she stopped talking. She was glad that it was dark because nobody noticed the tears flowing form her eyes. "He thinks I framed him" she thought. She recalled his face he looked so hurt. From the window she caught sight of the chopper he was in but then it disappeared. Sam was left crying. She wiped her tears. She thought, "I can't let it end this way, I have to see him again..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 complete! Whoot! Longest chapter yet! Well how'd you like it. I put in some plot twists. Let's see if she does get to see him again, and **what exactly did Tim Scam mean when he said, "Trust me, I'll get you for this." dun..dun...dun** I wonder what's gonna happen to Sam. They can't keep him locked up forever. Anyways. **Be sure to leave a review everyone, I wrote this in between my exams so let me hear it! Sam/Scam fans stay tuned more is coming. **

Chao,

Cresenta's Lark


	10. Missing

Helloooooo! Chapter 10, is here enjoy! Oh and thanks once again to my fab readers and reviewers you know who you are, thank you all!

**Disclaimer: **All characters, names, or anything related to Totally spies is Marathon Inc.'s property.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Jerry smiled. "Sam it's all over now you're coming home." He put his arm around Sam's shoulder. Together Clover, Alex, Jerry and Sam walked to the chopper. Sam got into the back. Alex spoke "you're awfully quiet Sam, say something." Sam gulped then spoke. "I'm just tired guys, I'm glad to see you." Then she stopped talking. She was glad that it was dark because nobody noticed the tears flowing form her eyes. "He thinks I framed him" she thought. She recalled his face he looked so hurt. From the window she caught sight of the chopper he was in but then it disappeared. Sam was left crying. She wiped her tears. She thought, "I can't let it end this way, I have to see him again..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:00 am - Beverly Hills High School

Clover, Alex and Sam walked to their first class together. Clover and Alex walked ahead and Sam a few paces behind. Normally they would all be chatting chirpily about a hot new band, or some new boy at school, what not but today they were silent. Both Alex and Clover glanced at Sam through the corner of their eyes. She looked miserable. She was walking with her head down and her books held to her chest. Even her hair wasn't as neat as it usually was. They both figured she was still recovering from her time on the island. Both girls did not understand why Sam bothered to come to school today after what she went through. Alex broke the silence "Hey Sammy I bet you're glad to be back, huh?" Sam barely nodded "Yeah, sure." Clover was about to speak when the bell rang. "Oh my god we're late" Alex shouted. All the girls ran to their own classes. "Bye Sam , Alex see you at lunch." Clover waved as she entered her drama class.

12: 20 pm - Beverly Hills High School, Cafeteria

The girls sat together eating. Both clover and Alex had been watching Sam the best they could over the morning and they knew something was wrong. Alex and Clover had met up in Phys.Ed class and voiced their thoughts about Sam. Now at lunch they decided it was time to ask. Clover spoke first. "How are you Sammy?" Sam gave her a small smile, "I'm great." She continued eating. Alex took her turn to talk. "So Sam wanna tell us about your survival on the island?" Sam didn't answer. Alex waited, then waved her hands in front of Sam's face who looked as if she had spaced out. "Hellooo" Alex said, "Sammy you there?" Sam sat up abruptly. "Huh? Me? Sorry you guys, I'm just..." Clover put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sammy is there something you want to tell us?" Sam just stared at Clover. "Like what?" Clover asked the question that had been prodding her mind all morning. "While you were stuck on the island with Tim Scam he didn't do anything funny with you did he?" Sam almost choked on her sandwich. "What do you mean?!" Clover sighed. "You know what I mean did he try to do anything with you?" Sam stared at Clover. _"Is she serious?!"_

She wanted to tell Clover that he never did anything like that, and part of her believed that he would never do that kind of thing at least not with her. She wanted to speak, but just hearing his name caused her eyes to prickle with tears, she held them back. Clover asked again, more worried than ever. "Sam?!" Sam just sat there shaking a little now, from holding in the sobs. She wanted to tell them everything, how she had learned how wrong she was about Tim by spending time with him, how she was hating that he hated her now, and how she really loved him. She wanted to pour her heart out to them after all they were here best friends in the whole world, if not them then who. She thought about it and wondered would they ever accept the fact that she loved him. Her questions topped with Clover's became too much for her and she stood and ran out of the cafeteria. Clover stood to run after her, but was stopped by Alex. "We should leave her alone for now." Both girls were worried they had seen Sam's tears when she ran from the cafeteria. Something was terribly wrong.

3:00 pm - WHOOP headquarters, Jerry's Office

Sam took the rest of the day off and had spent quite some hours just crying. When she finally decided that it was enough and that she needed to talk to Tim Scam she went to visit Jerry in his office. Jerry sat in front of her in his usual chair. From his position he took in Sam's appearance. Her hair was messy and her eyes looked swollen. She was really pale. She looked as though she had cried herself half to death. Jerry spoke. "Sam is everything okay, you don't look well at all." Sam just nodded. Then she spoke. "Jerry I've been meaning to ask you something." Jerry smiled. "Go on." Sam took a deep breath. "It's about Tim Scam." Jerry nodded as if encouraging her to go on. She continued. "What do you know about him?" Jerry looked a bit confused. "Hmm. What do I know about Tim Scam." Jerry thought for a minute. "Well he is intelligent, hard to catch, used to work here, and now is a criminal." Sam cringed at his vague statement partly because it offered her no more information but also, because that was how she used to feel about Tim Scam. Sam thought about what Jerry said. He had said how he was "now" a criminal.

Sam continued. "Hang on Jer, are you telling me he wasn't always a criminal?" of course she knew the answer to that but she wanted to know what Jerry would say. Jerry smiled. "Very few, if any are born criminals Sam." Sam smiled. "Jerry I want to know what drove him to become a criminal. I don't think that was in his lifelong goals." Jerry sighed. "Very well." He began shuffling through some files. Sam stopped him. "No Wait!" Jerry looked up. She continued. "I don't want WHOOP records on him, I want to know what you know about him. why he is the way he is today." Jerry stared at Sam. "Why would you want to know that?" Sam wondered what to tell him, she wasn't going to say because she liked him. "Because I believe at WHOOP as agents it is our duty and job not only to catch and punish criminals, but if possible to reform them." Jerry stared. "You want to reform Tim Scam?" Sam nodded. Jerry sighed. "Well let's just say you have a lot of work to do Sam."

Sam sighed. "Jerry just tell me everything that you know about him." Jerry leaned back in his chair. "It's a long story actually." Sam smiled. "Please do tell me." For the next hour or so Jerry talked, and Sam took mental notes on Tim Scam. Jerry told her how Tim Scam was once known as a brave and highly important and intelligent agent, unlike the criminal he was today. "I was proud to have him on WHOOP's side, anyone would be." Jerry continued to talk, telling her about how he had met Tim Scam and how he realised he would make a great agent. "He was very close to me, I thought I knew everything about him, but guess I was wrong." Sam waited for him to continue, this was the part she had been waiting for. Through talking to Jerry she learned that each and every word Tim had said to her on the island about his life were true. The part about meeting Jerry and being a hero. Everything about working at WHOOP was true. She knew now that his life to her was like the pages of an open book, except for the one page she was missing. The one that held it all together. The one that made him become this way.

After what seemed like an eternity Jerry continued. As you might know Tim Scam worked for me for quite some time. In his final year he was working on a top notch secret assignment. Sam waited. "What kind of assignment?" He continued. The assignment he was doing was creating a powerful weapon to put WHOOP ahead of any other spy agency in terms of technology." Sam sighed. "I take it that it must have been very important." Jerry smiled. "It was. He was working with another agent named Michael Denev. The project was a complete success, due to both agents hard work and intelligence." Sam registered the new name, "_Michael Denev_" in her mind. "What happened next? Jerry sighed sadly. "I still don't get the full picture." He faced Sam. "When the project was complete news got out to many agents that some of the secret parts and the formula used for the device was missing." Sam leaned in to listen better. "I didn't want to suspect Tim but he was one of the two people working on the project."

Sam practically screamed at Jerry. "You mean you just fired him due to a doubt?" Jerry cut in. "It was a reasonable doubt." Sam cut in. "What about Michael Denev?" Jerry continued. "Good question. When we got news about the missing parts and formula we first checked his premises for any evidence that he may have been involved." Sam asked. "Did you find anything?" He shook his head. "No." Sam sighed. "On the other hand when we searched Tim Scam's place it was filled with overwhelming evidence. He had everything from missing parts to blueprints. Of course he was fired after that." Sam spoke. "Isn't it possible he was framed?" Jerry leaned forward on his elbows, his chin resting on his hands. "Maybe." Sam continued. "I mean this Michael Denev character seems suspicious to me." Jerry stared at Sam. "Sam do you know what you are saying?" Sam stared at Jerry. He continued. "Michael Denev happens to be one of our finest officers, he is the right wing of WHOOP."

Sam sighed a tad frustrated. "What does that have to do with his possibility of being involved in framing Tim Scam?" Jerry continued. "As I was saying, he is the right wing of WHOOP and at a time was Tim Scam's best friend." Sam gasped. "His best friend?" Jerry sighed. "Yes, they worked well together I don't see why he would go out of his way to make Tim Scam's life a mess." Sam sighed. That statement put her "Michael Denev" as number one suspect theory smack on ground zero. Jerry looked up at Sam. "Samantha there is one question I must ask." Sam smiled. "Go ahead Jer." Jerry continued, "Why are you going through all this trouble for him anyway?" Sam was at a loss for words. "What do you mean?" Jerry leaned forward. "What I mean is as far as I knew you _hate _Tim Scam."

Sam blushed. "I'm not saying I like him, cuz I don't, I only hated him because he is an enemy of WHOOP." Jerry stared at her, she continued. "I mean, if he has reasonable grounds that means that I don't have to hate him anymore, besides I already said that I want to help reform anyone that I can." Jerry smiled. "For WHOOP?" Sam smiled. "Yeah for WHOOP." Sam mentally slapped herself she knew she wanted him to be more like he was on the island not for WHOOP but for herself and for him. She had a strong feeling that somewhere deep down in his being there was that person who had been wrongly accused, she trusted him. Jerry interrupted her with another question. "Are you sure, this is for your job and nothing else?" Sam flushed. "Nice one, Jer I'm not answering that one." Sam got up to leave. "Hey Jer, can you give me some contact info on Michael Denev, I want to meet him." Jerry handed her a piece of paper. "I knew you would ask." Sam smiled and left, leaving Jerry smiling behind her.

9:00 pm - Sam's house

Sam sat on the ground trying to concentrate on her homework. She was supposed to read a book for English. She found herself thinking about Tim Scam again. A tear trickled down her cheek. She knew now how much she had begun to love him, but it didn't matter. No matter what, he believed that she framed him. Sam grabbed a cushion from her bed and hugged it to her chest. "What's gonna happen to me now?" Sam walked over to her window. It was dark outside and it was raining much like it did on the island. She stared out at the darkness. "How will I get him to understand, will he even want to?" She still remembered his last words to her. _"I'm going to get you for this." _She sighed sadly. She still had Tim Scam's coat. She walked over to her bed where she had it and put it around her shoulders, then sat down. Just then, her phone rang. Sam picked herself off the floor and answered it. "Hello, it's Sam." Her mother was on the other end of the phone. "_Hi sweetie, it's me_." "_Hi mom_." Sam listened. " _Listen dear, I can't come home tonight, cuz of the heavy rain, my car won't work." "Are you okay mom?" "Yes Sam, I'm fine, are you okay alone, or should arrange for someone to come over, you can invite someone if you like." _Sam thought. _"No mom it's okay I'll be fine." "Okay then bye dear, see you tomorrow." "Okay, bye mom." _Sam hung up the receiver, and walked back to her homework, then her X-powder rang.

Sam answered it_. "Hi, Jerry, what's up?" _Jerry spoke. _"Sam, I have some disturbing news." _Sam's hand tightened on the X-powder. _"What is it." _Jerry continued. _"Tim Scam has escaped."_ Sam gasped. _"What?!" _Jerry took in her shock and understood. _"Look if you want I'll send some WHOOP officials to watch you, for your safety." _Sam stood shaking. _"Sure Jer." _Sam shut the X-Powder. She slumped back on the bed. "Oh my god, he's out, and he hates me." Sam thought. "What if he tries to kill me?" Sam hated having had asked for security against the person she loved, but right now she just didn't know. if a wrong accusation turned him into the criminal he is today, then what will he do to me?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash which came from downstairs. She screamed. "Ahhhh" Sam did the first thing she could think of and ran out to check. She didn't get too far when the lights went out, and her house was plunged into darkness. Sam shivered. "What's going on?" She cautiously ran back to her room and shut the door making sure to lock it. Sam walked towards her bed. She thought to herself. _"It could be anybody, a murderer, a thief, or worse, what if it is him." _She continued walking until she felt herself being shoved forward. She landed smack on the ground. She tried to sit up but something was holding her down. She panicked and opened her mouth to scream, but her sound was cut off by a strong cold hand held tightly to her mouth...

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_--------------

Hooray for suspense! Don't kill me, the next chapter will be up soon, so keep reading. I wonder what's going to happen to Sam now...

**0 (runs from angry mob!)**

Don't forget to drop me a **review** please, after this is the most action packed chapter (well at least the last paragraph) **The more reviews I get the faster I do the next chapter. Come on everyone, I want to hear you views, can I have at least six reviews, or five? Pretty please? Or course more is always cool!**

Till next time, keep squirming for more, and remember **I'm delighted to hear your comments! Sam/Scam fans stay tuned lost of _"stuff" _coming next chapter!**

Till next time,

Bye,

**Cresenta's Lark **


	11. Night Alone

Happy Easter!!! Woo-hoo! Chapter 11 is finally complete! Thank you all my nice readers. I know it took forever, I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer: **Not again ... All characters, names, or anything related to Totally spies is Marathon Inc.'s property.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

She thought to herself. _"It could be anybody, a murderer, a thief, or worse, what if it is him." _She continued walking until she felt herself being shoved forward. She landed smack on the ground. She tried to sit up but something was holding her down. She panicked and opened her mouth to scream, but her sound was cut off by a strong cold hand held tightly to her mouth...

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_------

9:02 pm - Sam's house

Sam struggled under the weight on her back. The hand was still tightly around her mouth making it next to impossible to breath. She tried to pry the hand off her face using her free hand. Finally the hand came off and the weight was lifted. Sam hurriedly crawled away from the person, gasping for breath. She could not see because of the darkness, she felt shivers go down her spine as she blindly looked around to see something. Then she heard footsteps. Sam sat rooted to the spot, unable to move due to fear. As the footsteps got closer a flash of lightning illuminated the room for a second, just long enough for her to see the outline of her capturer. It was definitely a man, moving towards her with what seemed like murderous intent. She crawled back a bit more until she hit a wall. Suddenly she felt herself being yanked by one arm and stood up. Sam screamed. More lightening. This time she saw more. She saw dark green eyes filled with anger. Sam gasped. "_It is him." _

His hands trapped her against the wall, holding her between them. Sam tried to control her breathing. She felt his hot breath come closer to her. Finally he spoke. " Hello, Sam." She still couldn't speak. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." Sam gulped. He spoke again. "No fancy tricks up your sleeve today?" Sam tried to shift a little. Sam spoke. "What tricks?" He pressed his face closer to hers. "You know, the trick on the island, the way you framed me." Sam sighed. "I didn't frame you." She was sure he smirked at that, even though she couldn't see. He spoke. " Oh really, well Sam every action has a consequence and you my dear also must pay for yours." Sam freaked out. She shouted. "So what are you going to do! Kill me?!" He pressed his hands closer to her arms, pinning her even closer to him. He brought his lips close to her ear. "What do you think?" Sam's state of shock and fear turned into anger. She gave him a slight shove. "Why won't you listen!" He spoke in an equally irritated voice. "Because I don't want to!" He gripped her arm tightly. "After what you did to me, I don't want to listen." His hold on her hand tightened even more, but she didn't notice.

"You caused me the most pain I've ever had! Even more than-!" He stopped. Sam winced. _"I wish he would let it out." _He took his arms off Samantha. He took a step back, as if he'd calmed down. "Anyway it's just not worth it." He took a step away. Sam reached forward, and as if by instinct grabbed his arm. He gasped in pain. "Huh?" Sam spoke. "Are you okay ?" He turned slightly. "I'm fine." he snapped. Sam gently brought his arm closer to herself. She squinted. Although she could not see anything, his gasp had caught her attention. "Are you hurt?" He yanked his hand away from her. "So what's it to you anyway?" Sam froze. His voice seemed so cold and distant. Had everything been finished. She took a step closer to him. His voice rang in the darkness. "Don't!" Sam sighed. "Will you please tell me." He turned to face her, and Sam caught sight of his eyes. He looked angry, and upset. He spoke again. "It doesn't matter. I came here to get my revenge." He sighed. He didn't really know what to do with her. Before he would have simply killed her, or torture her to death, but now his heart had changed. As much as he resented admitting it, even if her feelings for him were false he still loved her. The days he had spent on the island with her were amongst the very few that he had ever enjoyed. It stuck a dagger in his heart realising that it was all fake.

Sam took a step forward, and gently held his arm. He snapped. He whipped around and pushed her against the wall once again, using his arms. He stared at her, anger pulsing through his veins. "Why?! Why did you do this Sam!" His grip on her tightened even more so. Sam listened. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She could feel his pain. The heat from his body left her stunned. She had cried for him so much. All she wanted to do was throw herself in his arms and cry. Tell him nothing that he thought about her was true, except for the fact that she loved him. Sam spoke. "I didn't want to hurt you, I- I never would Tim." He relaxed a little. She bravely continued. "I know it's hard to believe but-" She stopped, and thought._ "What now, should I come and tell him, how I am feeling. Tell him that I love him. Tell him that I want everything to work out, and prove him innocent, and want more than anything else for us to be together in the end." _Her heart was beating so fast. _"Even if I do say it, will he believe me? I don't think so." _She felt his grip loosen a bit more.

He stared at her in the darkness. He couldn't really see her but he knew what she was doing. He could see her head lowered a bit and her shoulders drooped. She took a deep breath and allowed her mind to go blank as she confessed. "I would never hurt you, could never hurt you, and will never hurt you...because I love you." Sam breathed out. Saying that took a huge weight of her shoulders also her heart still beat rapidly in her chest. The lights came on again. Sam shut her eyes for a second and then adjusted to the light. His face came in to full view. He was soaked. His bangs were wet and hung over his dark green eyes. His coat looked even darker than usual. Her eyes fell on his face. His expression didn't look angered. He stood staring at her his expression a mixture of confusion and compassion. Sam stared at him, as he took a step closer. He gently brought his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek. His face moving closer to hers. "Sam I -" Sam cut him off. "Wait!" Sam caught hold of his arm. On his coat arm she could see a stain of heavy blood. Sam looked up at him. "You are hurt."

Sam gently took his arm and marched him over to her bed. She spoke. "Please sit." Sam left the room to get some warm water, a towel, and her first aid kit. When she returned he was still sitting on the bed, he had taken off his coat and put it neatly on the bed. Sam smiled as she sat down. She held out the towel to him. "Here you should dry off, you're probably freezing." He took the towel and dried his hair. Sam watched the muscles flexing on his arm and sighed. "Mmmm." She mentally slapped herself. _"What the heck am I doing?" _She blushed. He finished drying his hair and set the towel down on the bed. Sam sat down in front of him. She dipped a washcloth into warm water and began washing his wound. "How did this happen?" He stared at her intently as he spoke. "When I was getting out of W.O.O.H.P. I hurt my arm on some cut glass from my cell. She looked up at him. "Gee don't you usually get out without doing something like that, you know do something smarter than breaking out? He smirked. "I didn't have the time. Remember I had to catch my prey." Sam flushed at the thought knowing he was talking about her. She caught his husky tone as he said it. She didn't look up and began disinfecting the wound , he winced slightly. Sam looked up at him. "I know it probably hurts, but I have to clean it." He stared at her. " Thank you."

"Hmmm" Sam sighed. "Tim, will you please tell me everything, today." Sam looked up at his eyes. He spoke. "What do you want to know?" Sam smiled. "Well I want to know about what happened with you and W.O.O.H.P? He winced. "I thought I already told you." Sam sighed. "I meant the whole story." Tim sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it, Sam." Sam brought her hand up to his face gently brushing some of his bangs out of his eyes. He gave her a look of undisguised desire. Sam blushed. She thought. "_Great, now he thinks I have that on my mind_." She broke the silence. "Tim please tell me." He sighed. "If you want to know so badly, I guess I can tell you." He paused. "What if you start judging me again?" Sam smiled. "I won't I promise." Sam placed her hand over his. Oh course, she knew the rest of the story. She knew about him being one of Jerry's favourite agents. She knew about the huge project he was working on. Most of all she knew about Michael Denev. For the next bit he talked and she listened. When he got to the part about Michael Denev her eyes perked up. She interrupted him. "Wait." He looked up at her. "Michael Denev, who was he?" Sam saw his jaw tighten._ "Bingo! ", _she thought.

He spoke. "Mike used to be my best friend. We started W.O.O.H.P together. He was the one who worked on the project with me, and then." Sam tightened her hold on his hand as if pressing him to continue. "Tell me, please." "I was found with the project blueprints and parts. I don't know how it happened. No one believed me, not one person, not Jerry, not W.O.O.H.P personnel, and not even Mike." He sighed. He looked up at Sam. " I can understand if you don't believe me either, I mean I am a criminal and untrustworthy, I've been misunderstood all my life. You're free to hate me too. I won't hurt you. You don't need to be afraid." Sam spoke softly as she looked him the eye. "I believe you. And I don't hate you, it's pretty much the opposite." She blushed as she continued. "I want to help, I want to prove that you were not the one responsible. I trust you and I want to clear your name." He stared into Sam's eyes. "Clear my name and then what?" He sighed. "It's not like I could ever live a normal life. It isn't possible for me to ever be an agent and have a family and live happily. I'm better off alone, living the life that I do, as the criminal that I am." Sam shook her head, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "That's not true. None of this is you're fault. You are not the one to blame for this."

He smirked. "How can you be so sure." Sam blushed. "I think I know you better than anyone else, at least now I do. Sam blushed. "And besides, anything is possible." He stared at her. "You can't be serious." Sam continued. "No really, if you really try to live normally than it is possible to have all those things. You can be an agent again, trust me W.O.O.H.P. needs smart and hardworking agents." He smiled as she continued. "You could also have a family." He burst out laughing. "Oh really Sam , you're precious. I TIM SCAM can have a family! Right." He continued laughing. Sam looked at him confused. "I don't see why?" He stopped laughing and looked in her eyes as if he was searching them. He continued in a mocking tone. "Seriously Sam, which girl in their right mind would want to marry me?" Sam frowned. He look at her intently. "Well, which girl would? He paused. Would you marry me?" Sam gasped. She thought _"Okay that was unexpected. What do I say now" _He moved closer to her, holding her hand. "Well Sam?" He smirked. Sam blushed. "_Jerk_" she thought._"He had all this planned didn't he?" _Sam looked up at Tim. He was so close to her. His face only mere inches from hers. Sam was losing her ability to think, this always happened when he was close. Sam sighed. She pulled him closer to herself. Sam buried her head in his chest, and in a barely audible voice answered his question.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha...ha! That's all folks! That's the end of the chapter.

Till next time...

**I'M JUST JOKING, here is the rest enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam whispered a barely audible "yes" into his chest. Tim smiled. He felt the vibrations of her voice go through his body. He smirked. Using his hand he gently brought her face up to his. He looked her in the eyes. "I didn't quite hear you." Sam groaned. She pushed him backward and landed on top of him. "I said yes! happy now! Does that satisfy your ego! He laughed. "Not quite." He flipped her over, his hands pushed the hair out of her face. Sam blushed as she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. He smiled as he moved in closer to her, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooray! Chapter 11 complete! Ahem. Oh an BTW HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYONE HERE WAS MY GIFT TO YOU ALL! ENJOY THE CHOCOLATE!!! So anyway, I hope Sam/Scam fans like this chapter.

**Please send me some reviews people it took me so long to write. How bout' atleast 10 reviews for this chapter. Pretty please. **Come on** Sam/Scam fans I know you're out there. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Catch you later,**

**wishing that you're Easter is as sweet**

**as the candy you eat...**

(waiting for reviews) **Cresenta's Lark **


	12. Return

Hey all, I am sooo totally sorry it took FOREVER! ANYWAY HERE IT IS NOW, FOR YOU ALL!

ENJOY! Thanks for all the readers and reviewers that stuck by me during the writer's block, this is a somewhat filler/important chapter (around the ending).

NOTE: NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCED!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I won't do it!... Okay...sigh...All characters, names, or anything related to Totally spies is Marathon Inc.'s property.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Sam whispered a barely audible "yes" into his chest. Tim smiled. He felt the vibrations of her voice go through his body. He smirked. Using his hand he gently brought her face up to his. He looked her in the eyes. "I didn't quite hear you." Sam groaned. She pushed him backward and landed on top of him. "I said yes! happy now! Does that satisfy your ego! He laughed. "Not quite." He flipped her over, his hands pushed the hair out of her face. Sam blushed as she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. He smiled as he moved in closer to her, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_------

10:30 am - Sam's house

Sam opened her eyes as the sunlight from outside peeped in through the windows of her bedroom. She shifted a little and her eyes fell on Tim Scam. She smiled. He had stayed the night. He looked so relaxed as he slept. His bangs were somewhat scattered over his handsome face. Sam noticed that he had the slightest smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She took her arms away from his waist and brushed his dark bangs away from his sleeping face. As she was doing this his hand shot up and caught her wrist. Sam gasped, and his dark eyes shot open. He was smirking at her. He spoke. " Good morning Sam." Sam blushed. "Good morn-" He sat up and pulled Sam under him. His finger traced her lips as he leaned in closer to her. Just then Sam heard the door opening and then footsteps pacing. "Tim -" He picked himself off her and stood up. Sam stood up, "I'll go check." Sam walked downstairs. "Hey Sam." Sam looked towards the door, it was her mother. "Hi." Her mother smiled. "Is everything okay dear?" Sam smiled. "Yes mother I'm fine." Her mother smiled at her before walking into her own room. Seizing the chance Sam ran back to her room. Upon reaching she noticed that he was no longer there. She looked around for a bit then noticed that her window was opened, and a note was on the window.

Sam walked to the window and took the note. It read:

" _Gotta go, Will see you again Sam, Soon I promise. "_

Sam noticed that the ending of_ "From Tim" _was crossed out instead he had written _Yours, Tim._

Sam smiled contently and placed the note in her pocket.

"Let's see" thought Sam "_Today's Saturday. Time to pay Mr. Denev a visit."_

11: 00 pm - Streets of Beverly Hills

Sam walked outside on the street in front of her house she was on her way to Jerry's office when she saw Clover and Alex. Her first impulse was to run away, she didn't know what her friends were thinking about her because last time they had met she had just run away. She was feeling better today, _"I have to talk to them they're my friends "_ she thought. Sam walked over to her two best friends and greeted them. "Hi Clover, Alex." Clover smiled. " Hi." Sam took a deep breath " I'm sorry I ran away like that last time." Alex smiled. " Hey it's okay, you were probably still upset. We missed you Sammy." Alex and Clover hugged Sam. "So do you wanna hang out today?" Alex asked. Clover chipped in, "Yeah we can mall and stuff." Sam thought for a moment. "Yup, I'll come." Sam knew she had to get the scoop on Michael Denev but she also wanted to get back together with her friends. Without further ado, the three girls started towards the Beverly Hills mall.

12:00 pm - Unspecified location

Tim Scam walked along an alleyway cautiously then stepped out into the street. He was wearing a black trench coat and hat to hide his appearance he did not want to be identified. As he closed in to his destination he smiled. In front of him was a grand house, which he knew was empty. This is where he used to live before he became what he was today, this was his own home where he lived alone. He digged around in his pocket and pulled out the key which he still had somehow. It had been a long time since he had come here a couple of years maybe, he did not know why but he wanted to come back and visit it had never occurred to him before. This was where his life had changed, here he had gained all the respect and then hatred of the world. He walked up to the door and slipped the key into the keyhole, turning the handle he stepped inside and turned on the lights. He took in the surrounding of his home. The curtains were draped over the windows, even with the lights on the house seemed dark and lonely. Everything was as he had last left it.

1:00 pm - Beverly Hills Mall

All three girls, Sam Clover and Alex had spent over three hours shopping at the mall. Currently they were browsing through a dress shop. Clover picked up a summery green and gold dress and smiled. "Wow this one is cool." She marched into the change room. Alex and Sam were quite tired by now. "Hurry up Clover, I'm tired," complained Alex. Clover voice came from the change room, "Oh alright just this last one, okay?" Alex sighed. Sam smiled. Things were finally getting back to normal between her and the girls. She wondered what time it was and glanced at her watch. " Hmmm." Sam wondered he wouldn't be visiting her house again today would he?" In any case she knew she had to get back home and fast. Clover finally returned from the change room, the dress draped over her arm and her credit card in her hand. She walked over to the cashier and paid for the dress. Then the trio left the mall. While walking Alex suggested that they all go catch a movie just because they hadn't been together in such a long while. Sam grudgingly agreed knowing that it was late. The three made a brief stop at Clover's house and then they were off.

2:00 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Jerry sat in his usual black chair in his office. He had just returned from his lunch break and was hard at work. He was busy working on some files transferring agents from various locations when his phone rang. He leaned over and picked it up. On the other end of the phone he was informed that someone was here to meet him and would be up soon. He set the phone down and returned to his work. As he was working his eye caught an old picture of Tim Scam on the agent listing. He sighed. Tim Scam had been removed from the W.O.O.H.P. agents years ago. Still, Jerry was never able to remove his name from the W.O.O.H.P. agent listings. He just didn't have the heart, he felt as if removing the his name would be wrong for some reason he did not understand why but he sensed a sense of guilt every time he was about to delete his records. He poked around in the file and found a picture of himself shaking hands with Tim Scam at a ceremony, the ceremony when Tim had earned the highest rank of a spy. He analyzed the picture. There was Tim smiling in the picture and he was smiling too. He saw the look of pride on his own face and sighed. He remembered everything. In the background behind them was Michael and several other agents. A few moments he heard a buzzer go off. He closed the file. He reached forward and pushed a button on the console. A few seconds later a young lady entered his office. Jerry looked up and smiled. He spoke. " Hello it's been such a long time since I last saw you Sheila."

2: 30 pm - Tim Scam's hideout, Home

Tim Scam came out of his bathroom. He had decided he had needed a bath so he took one. He was wearing a navy bathrobe and his hair was damp from the shower. He walked over to his bedroom and opened his closet. He searched through it looking for something to wear. As he was searching his eyes fell upon the sweater that Sam had given him, the very first time they had met. He smiled. He had no idea why he had kept that back then. He ran his hand over it. It was a light blue colour. _"Maybe later"_, he thought. He picked khaki pants and a black t-shirt. He changed into his clothes and hastily dried his hair with a towel. He carelessly tossed the towel onto his bed and walked towards the full-length mirror in his room. He stared at his appearance. He looked a bit different than the last time he was here, but he did not know how. The pain in his arm directed his attention to it. He had removed Sam's bandaging so now all that remained was a large linear scab. It was pretty much healed. He reached forward and opened a drawer. He was looking for his watch when he noticed a photo frame which was placed face down in the drawer. Confused he pulled it out and turned the frame so that he could see the photo within it. His jaw tightened as his eyes fell on the photo. He silently said the name of the person who's photo he was holding. "Sheila Vale."

2:30 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

The lady in Jerry's office, Sheila had long brown layered hair that went down to her waist, and chocolate brown eyes. She was slim and quite tall. Sheila was an ex-spy who used to work at W.O.O.H.P. Sheila smiled at Jerry. "Yes Jerry, it has been forever since I saw you, so how is everything?" He smiled. "As usual." He gestured to G.L.A.D.I.S. " This is G.L.A.D.I.S, and G.L.A.D.I.S. this is Sheila." Sheila smiled. "Wow, Jerry how clever." G.L.A.D.I.S. responded. "I assure you I did most of the work involved in putting myself together." Jerry sighed. "Yes very well, G.L.A.D.I.S." Sheila smiled, "So Jerry how are the agents doing any huge changes at W.O.O.H.P?" Jerry spoke. "Well we added a huge line-up of new agents to W.O.O.H.P. you will probably meet some of them soon enough." Sheila grinned. "Can't wait." She took a seat in Jerry's office in front of his desk.

_**Scene Change Evening **_- 8:00 pm Beverly Hills Streets

Sam Clover and Alex were walking home from the late movie. Clover smiled, "Wasn't that the single most awesome movie ever?" Alex continued, "I know Jed is so hot, he's such a cool actor." Sam walked quietly behind them thinking._ "Wow, it's late he probably did come around at least once by now. Oh my God, what is mom sees him!"_ Sam fidgeted and Clover and Alex noticed. "Hey what's the matter Sammy?" Alex asked. Sam answered. "Uh, it's kinda late, I should be getting back." Clover snorted. "Puh-lease Sam we've been out later than this before." Alex chipped in. "Yeah, we've already told your mother you're sleeping over tonight at Clover's." Sam sighed. "What! Don't I get to choose guys I'm still tired from my past experience." Clover walked over and grabbed her best friends hand practically dragging her. " No excuses today Sam, we left you alone yesterday, now you have to spend some time with girlfriends." Sam drifted along with really no say in the matter. The three girls made their way to Clover's house.

9:00 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Jerry sat hunched over his large desk. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Sighing he set his computer to shut down for the evening. Sheila was still sitting across from him reading a file. Jerry glanced at the wall clock and then spoke up. "Sheila, I see that you are busy." She looked up from her file and smiled. Jerry continued. " It is getting late though. I am going to have to leave now I have some mission briefings tomorrow and can't stay much longer." Sheila spoke. " I understand completely Jerry. But, if you don't mind I must ask you if I could stay a bit longer. You see I'm not quite done yet." Jerry smiled. "Why would I mind. I am ecstatic to see someone so dedicated to their work." Jerry got up from his chair. "You can stay as long as you need to, and of course G.L.A.D.I.S. is here to help you." Sheila smiled. "Of course, and thank you Jerry." Jerry walked out of the office. "Any time." Sheila relaxed. She walked over to G.L.A.D.I.S. and carefully hit the "sleep" key. She smirked and walked over to Jerry's chair. Sitting in it she hit the on switch for his computer. She leaned back waiting for it to load. Finally the system finished loading and she leaned forward. She opened the W.O.O.H.P agent listings and found the search box. She typed a name, and then leaned back expectantly. About two seconds later a photo appeared on the screen. Sheila's eyes softened and she smiled. She traced the photo on the screen with her long fingers. She uttered the name silently. " Tim..."

10: 30 pm - Clover's house

Clover, Alex and Sam were settling in for the night. Alex had went to sleep right after they arrived because she had soccer practice tomorrow. That left only Clover and Sam who were seated in Clover's living room. Clover was doing her nails. Sam was sitting across from her. Sam smiled trying to act like everything was perfectly normal, while mentally praying that he would not show up at her house tonight. Sam decided that she needed to take a shower. "Uh, Clover do you mind if I wash off?" Clover spoke from in between her manicure. "No go right ahead." Sam smiled as she took of her overcoat and tossed it carelessly on the sofa. She exited the room. Clover looked up from her manicure to see a piece of folded paper fall on the ground from Sam's coat. She bent down and picked it up. "Uh Sam you dropped your-." Sam had already left the room. Clover shrugged. " I wonder what it is." She unfolded the paper and read:

" _Gotta go, Will see you again Sam, Soon I promise. "_

_Yours, Tim._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ha Ha Ha!It's a** double **cliff-hanger! There's a first time for everything! Hmmm. I wonder what's gonna happen with Sam. Oh and what does Sheila Vale want with Tim Scam. Who is she anyway? Is she gonna be a problem?

**hint hint , nudge nudge**

**KEEP READING FOR THE ANSWERS!**

Anyway, it's been forever yes I know! Please **review** for me! **PLEASE! I need to know what you guys think, did y'a like it?**

Tell me in a **review!**

**K, gotta go write next chappie**

Cresenta's Lark


	13. Memories

Hello all once again! Here it is the very latest chapter! Sorry for the double cliffie!

**Disclaimer: **All characters, names, or anything related to Totally spies is Marathon Inc.'s property.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Clover shrugged. " I wonder what it is." She unfolded the paper and read:

" _Gotta go, Will see you again Sam, Soon I promise. "_

_Yours, Tim._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_------

11:00 pm - Clover's house

Clover was shocked. She read the note over again to be sure. "There has got to be some mistake!" Clover thought. "There is no way Sam was walking around with this in her pocket. Maybe she doesn't know it was there!" Clover paced around the room fratically. She decided the best thing to do was to wait until Sam came out of the shower. In the meantime she went up to Alex's room, woke her up and told her about the situation. Alex rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Go away, Clover." Clover shook Alex. "Wake up it's really important!" Alex finally sat up and switched on her beside lamp. Clover's face came into view. She looked frightened and unhappy. "Well, what is it?" Alex asked. Clover sat down next to her. "Alex, I-" Clover didn't know how to say it. What could she say, that Scam was after her best friend? Clover reached into her pocket and took out the paper. She handed it to Alex. "Here, read this, and you'll understand. Alex took the note and read it. Her eyes immediately widened. "It's a letter from Scam?" Clover replied. "Yes." Clover got up and walked to the window. "Where did you find it?" Alex asked. Clover continued as she stared out of the window. "It fell out of Sam's pocket."

Alex chewed on her lower lip. She didn't believe this was right. Sam must have a reasonable explanation, she never just jumped into things. As she was thinking, she got another idea. She burst out laughing. "Oh Clover, you're such a drama queen, always jumping to the worst possible situation." Clover cocked an eyebrow. Alex calmly continued. "Don't you see? It says yours Tim. Not yours Tim Scam. It could be someone else." Clover sighed. "Right, like who?" Alex thought for a second. "Easy, it could be someone from school. Tim is a common name after all." Clover shook her head. "I don't think so Alex, how many other Tim's do you now? Alex stretched. "That really isn't the point. We don't know everyone at school." Clover sat down on a chair. "Then how do explain Sam's behaviour?" Alex yawned. "Like what?" Clover played with her necklace. "Like you know, the secrecy and her unusual quietness." Alex pondered. "Hmm...you have a point." Alex got out of bed. "Look let's just go and ask her." Clover cut her off. "What if it isn't him, I don't want Sam to think wrongly about me for asking such a thing." Alex sighed. "She wouldn't do that, she's our friend." Clover shrugged. "Right." The pair of them walked downstairs to confront their friend. Clover couldn't help but think about Sam's reaction. She still remembered the time she asked Sam if Scam tried to force himself on her on the island, she dreaded the reaction.

11:00 pm - Clover's house, Clover's bathroom

Sam sighed contently as the water fell over her body. She still remembered her time on the island, and taking a bath at the waterfall. She blushed as she remembered the time Tim had lied to her that he had seen her bathing. That's the first time they had come close. Sam blushed some more. She finished washing herself off and wrapped the towel around herself, she stepped out of the shower. Sam quickly dried herself off. She changed into her P.J's and left the bathroom. She came face to face with Clover and Alex. She looked at them curiously. Clover looked worried, yet determined and Alex just looked sleepy and annoyed. Sam greeted them. "Hiya Alex, what are you doing up?" Alex shrugged. "We had to ask a question. Go ahead Clover." Sam looked over at Clover. Clover fidgeted. "You say it!" Alex sighed. "Fine, Sam we had to ask if this is from Tim Scam." Sam gasped as Alex took out the note. Clover noted her reaction. Alex continued. "We know it's a stupid question, but just say yes or no, okay?" Sam looked down at her feet. She knew this was going to happen sometime. They were her best friends they would find out sooner or later. Sam made up her mind. She had to tell them the truth. She had to tell them everything, it would be better this way. She looked up at them. "Clover, Alex you guys in for a long story?"

12:00 pm - Tim Scam's house

Tim was sitting up in his bed. For some reason he couldn't get himself to fall asleep even though it was midnight. That photo of _hers' _had brought back so many memories. He chose no to think about it. He concentrated on the light of his life. His Samantha. He smiled in the darkness. She was perfect the way she was and he was so glad that she returned his feelings. For the second time in his life things were looking up. He smiled but inside he feared if this would also end in a tragedy like it did once before. What if she left him, as someone had before. He sighed. So much had changed since the last time he was happy. He got off his bed and looked out his window. All he saw was darkness, like his life had once become. Dark, lonely and empty. His eyes were blank as he absorbed the peaceful nothingness with its hidden uncertainties. Who knew what this night held? Many times he took comfort in the night, somehow it reflected him. He stood, with the wind ruffling his hair and his eyes on the darkness of the night as he began to sink in his past...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback - 3 years ago :**_

_**April 20th, 2004 **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:00 pm - Tim Scam's house

Tim walked into his house and shut the door. He switched on the lights. He walked into his bedroom. He loosened his tie, removed it and carelessly threw it on his bed. He took of his blazer and his shirt followed. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to take a shower and sleep but first he had some work to finish. Tim sat on the edge of his bed and reached into his briefcase. He retrieved a file. It was labelled:

TOP SECRET

PROJECT : CODE - 174

AGENT : TIM SCAM (ULTIMATE SPY)

NUMBER: 96674-174

POSITION: PROJECT LEADER

He had just returned from the WOOHP meeting of senior spies. It was about the most important project WOOHP had ever taken on and he was honoured with the position of leading it. He reviewed the notes from the meeting and the basic design of the model. He sat penning in notes on his ideas of what the project should come out as when he heard a knock on the door. "That must be Mike." He shut the file and placed it on his bed. He didn't bother wearing his shirt seeing as he wasn't expecting anyone else at this time. He left his bedroom and walked to the main door. Tim opened the door to let _Michael_ in. He spoke without looking up. "Yeah, Mike I'm working on the-" He looked up. There stood Sheila Vale. She was smiling. He continued. "Uh, Sheila did you want something?" She smiled as she took in his form. Her eyes travelled from his handsome face to his broad shoulders and to his bare muscled chest. Tim cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Sheila?" She snapped her eyes up to meet his face. "Want something...hmmm." Tim crossed his arms in an effort to cover himself from her intense gaze. "Well then what is it?" She smiled seductively as she leaned in to him and whispered in his ear. Her breath tickling his face. "Nothing you can't give me"...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End flashback - Present time 2007 :**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim shook his head. He was over that, and would never think about it again. That was his past, it was finished. All that pain he had suffered, it was gone and Sam was his fate, his future. He had no one else. No one else to think about. Only Samantha. He returned to his bed with a clearer head and happier spirit. He laid himself down and closed his eyes. He needed to relax. Still the feeling that something bad was about to happen lingered in the air. He just prayed that his past would never meet his present. He prayed that his past would never return...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well another chapter! Yay! I recently started another story called **Unexpected**.** Please read and review it, the next part should be up within this week or so. It's a Scam story just so you know. **

As for this story, I hope you all liked this chapter. I hope I answered some of your questions about Sheila Vale. She's gonna be a main character somehow.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! THANKS. **

Anyway,

Keep reading,

and reviewing,

next chapter will be up sooner (cuz school's almost out!)

See ya next time,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	14. Reveal & Dream

Hi peeps! Here it is...CHAPTER 14! Sorry it took so long, but I had final exams to study for...anyway,

ENJOY!

_**Note : This chapter makes one reference to a real episode of T.S: THE NEW JERRY.**_

**Disclaimer: **All characters, and names used in Totally spies are Marathon Inc.'s property.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Tim shook his head. He was over that, and would never think about it again. That was his past, it was finished. All that pain he had suffered, it was gone and Sam was his fate, his future. He had no one else. No one else to think about. Only Samantha. He returned to his bed with a clearer head and happier spirit. He laid himself down and closed his eyes. He needed to relax. Still the feeling that something bad was about to happen lingered in the air. He just prayed that his past would never meet his present. He prayed that his past would never return...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:00 am - Clover's house

All three girls sat in the TV room. Sam had just finished filling her friends in about everything over the past weeks...well almost everything. She didn't exactly come out and say that she was hopelessly in love with Tim Scam, she simply told them that she wanted to help him clear his name because it was the right thing to do. Clover shook her head in understanding. Alex, who had been half asleep half an hour ago was now also wide awake. Sam sighed. " I know I should have told you guys earlier but I didn't know what you'd think." Clover smirked. "Uh..huh, well we still don't know what to think." Clover paced around the room while questioning Sam. "I mean, how can you believe everything he says like that?" Sam smiled. "Clover, I didn't _just _believe him, I asked Jerry about it too." Both Alex and Clover gasped in unison. "What?!" They both looked at each other and then at Sam. "You mean Jerry was in on this two?!" Clover asked. Sam nodded. Alex sighed. "I guess we were the only one's who didn't know Clover." Clover, though still in shock smiled. "Yeah, we sure know now." Sam smiled. "So everything's clear? I am helping Tim because it's the right thing to do and all, you know...for an agent..right?" Sam gave the pair puppy-dog eyes. Clover spoke first. "Yeah it's clear, and I'm okay with it, since you confirmed with Jerry." Alex continued. "Me too Sammy, I think it's okay too."

Sam sighed in relief. "Great then, let's all go back to bed, I'm so glad you guys are supporting me just so you know." Sam turned away from them trying to get back to her room as soon as possible. She hoped they wouldn't catch on to her feelings for Tim Scam. Clover's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Wait a sec Sam. We aren't done with you yet." Sam turned her head, just enough so she could see them. Alex took a step forward. "There's still one thing we gotta ask you." Sam groaned. "Yeah, what is it guys?" Clover spoke up. "Do you like Tim Scam?" Sam groaned again. _"Oh no." _She turned around completely to confront them. "What do you mean, like him?" Alex sighed. " Let us re-phrase. Do you have a crush on Tim Scam?" Sam gasped. "I so...like...do not!" Clover held up the note. "Are you sure? Why would he write _yours_ Tim and not sincerely or something? Sam flushed. "I dunno, maybe he's just friendly." Alex grinned. "Or maybe you're not telling us the truth." Clover sighed. "Oh come on Sam, tell us." Sam narrowed her eyes. "Let me see..NO!" Alex sighed. "I guess we're gonna have to do this...the hard way."

And if by magic, Alex summoned Sam's diary. Sam gasped. "Alex..no!" Clover grinned. "Come on tell us the truth." Alex finished. "Yeah, or we can always read this" she said pointing to Sam's diary." Sam sighed, while mentally cursing herself for not buying a diary with a lock. She finally spoke. "You guys really don't want to know...do you?" Both girls looked at each other, then Alex began opening Sam's diary. Sam screamed. "Wait! I'll tell you...I do have a crush on him." Clover grinned and pressed on. "Just a crush?" Alex continued. "Yeah, a teeny tiny crush?" Sam stuttered. "No..not..just..a..crush..I think..I- I...I sorta kinda really like him...I-I love him!" she finally stammered out. Alex and Clover both exchanged glances, eyebrows raised. Clover spoke first. "Presto, and there we have it! Honestly Sam, you could have told us that before, we wouldn't...like kill you or something!" Alex spoke too. " Yeah, Sammy, I mean you did have a major crush on him the first time you met him, so it's really no big deal."

Sam gasped. She didn't ever expect her friends to be that accepting. "You mean you guys really don't mind?" They both nodded at the same time. "Nope, we're glad actually that you finally found someone, After James you really haven't been with anyone really."

Sam smiled. Alex grinned. "So does he like you back? I mean. judging by this note, I think he really does." Sam refrained herself from saying that she knew she did. "How should I know, maybe he does, or maybe he doesn't." Clover sighed. "Sammy, you're acting like a middle schooler, just go up to him and ask him." Sam gasped. " I can't do that!" Alex smirked. "You will, or we'll read you're diary." Sam sighed. _"Drat!"_ Alex grinned. "I'm keeping this hostage until you don't find out." With that Alex marched out of the room with a victorious grin on her face and Clover followed. Sam sat down on a couch. "Oh. great now I have to ask him again." Sam blushed. "Well, at least I know the answer." She smiled as she walked to her own room. She switched of the lights and as she slept, thoughts of a certain green-eyed, brown haired male evaded her thoughts.

9:40 am- Tim Scam's mansion

Tim rolled over on his front. His eyes opened slowly as he took in his surroundings. Indeed, he was in his own home, his mansion. He smiled as he sat up rubbing his head. He had been dreaming about Samantha. He shook his head, love sure was a wierd thing. He dreamt that she was missing him. He smirked. "Well it looks like I'll have to see her then." He rolled of his bed and put on his slippers. He dragged himself to the bathroom, where he bathed an shaved. He emerged from the bathroom, once again in his navy bathrobe. He treated the scab on his arm with a disinfectant and then walked to his large scale closet. He opened the doors wide and shuffled through the contents. Today he had a specific article in mind. He shuffled through the contents and pulled out a light blue zipper sweater. It was the same Sam had given him. He smiled as he pulled it of its hanger along with a pair of dark navy jeans. He dressed himself. He shot himself a look in the mirror and his glance fell on the photo frame once again. He walked over to it, and placed it face down. He would remove it later. He grabbed his keys and was off.

10:00 am - Clover's house, Sam's room

Sam turned in bed. She smiled in her sleep. She was dreaming about him. Sam sighed, as her dream ended. She kept her eyes closed as she sat up. She was happy that she had been able to tell her friends the truth, well almost about him. She smiled as she thought, _"I wonder where he is."_ At that same moment she felt a light pressure on her shoulder, as if someone had their hand on her shoulder, she sighed. Wait, someone did have their hand on her shoulder. Sam's eyes shot open as she whirled around to face the mystery person in her room. It was him. She turned back around and breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me!" He smirked. "Maybe you shouldn't be daydreaming about someone." Sam blushed, not looking at him. He smiled as he pulled her in his embrace and left a trail of kisses on her neck. She moaned, getting lost in his kisses but then realised where she was. "Uh..Tim we're in-" He cut her off. "I know were in your friend Clover's house." He pulled her into his lap, still kissing her. Sam turned around and kissed him full on the lips. Clover who was passing by Sam's room poked her head into see what was taking Sam so long to get up. She poked her head into the slightly opened door and gasped...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hah, I wonder what Clover's reaction is gonna be now to get back to Sheila Vale and the _**REAL**_ problem!

Anyway, just so you know this was a sort of filler chapter, I had a writer's block. Next one is going to be _**BIG!**_

_**So TUNE IN READERS!**_

**Unexpected will also be receiving a update soon, expect around next week.**

Later guys,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	15. Betrayed?

Hello everyone!

Here comes the _Big!_**big !**_**BIG!**_ CHAPTER!

_**Please Read and Review**_

**Disclaimer: **Totally spies is Marathon Inc.'s property.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

"Uh..Tim we're in-" He cut her off. "I know we're in your friend Clover's house." He pulled her into his lap, still kissing her. Sam turned around and kissed him full on the lips. Clover who was passing by Sam's room poked her head into see what was taking Sam so long to get up. She poked her head into the slightly opened door and gasped...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:00 am - Clover's house, Sam's room

Clover couldn't believe her eyes there he was and they were kissing. Clover smirked and spoke quietly so the pair wouldn't hear. "Doesn't know if he likes her, yeah right! Sam totally lied to us! Boy, is Alex going to be surprised about our honest little Sammy!" Clover quietly tiptoed away from the door and went to get Alex. She quietly walked up the stairs and found Alex. Alex, who was getting ready for soccer practice looked up as Clover entered her room. "What is it Clover?" Clover shut Alex's door. "Shhh, don't say anything, just listen." Alex cocked an eyebrow. Clover continued. "He's in there right now." Alex still confused, asked "Who?" Clover rolled her eyes. "Tim Scam, as in Sam's boyfriend." Alex almost screamed, but Clover shut her up. "Are we gonna sneak on them or leave them alone?" Alex asked. Clover with an evil grin plastered on her face asked, "What do you think? The two of the girls quietly tiptoed down the stairs and to Sam's room. Clover gave the instructions whispering. "Okay, we go in on three, got it?"

Alex nodded. "Let's go." They propped their hands against the door. Clover counted. "1...2...3!" Both of the girls burst into the room. Of course the couple inside noticed the intruders. Sam immediately let go of Tim. She questioned her friends. "Hey, what are you-" Clover but in. "You are soo busted!" Sam flushed and looked down at her feet. She looked up at her friends who were grinning all to happily and then she shot a quick look at Tim. He was also blushing, but trying to hide it. Sam smiled. "He's blushing, how cute..." Sam shook herself. "What am I doing!" Sam turned her head to face her friends. "Well?" Clover asked. To Sam's surprise Tim pulled her back in his embrace. Then he spoke. "I guess you know now" he said with a smirk. Sam blushed furiously while thinking, _"How is he always so cool under pressure?" _Alex and Clover looked each other and then smiled. Clover spoke first. "Well you still have your attitude Scam." Sam cut in clearly annoyed. "His name is Tim, not Scam." Clover smiled with a raised eyebrow. "You are..hopelessly in love Sam." Sam blushed. Clover walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder then spoke again. "But you know what...I'm happy for you." She turned to Tim. "And er..Tim please don't ever hurt Sam." Tim smiled for the first time at his past enemies. "I promise, I'll never hurt her." Clover smiled, then Alex spoke to Sam and Tim. "You guys get out of here! It's a Sunday after all! Go do something fun." The two of them left leaving Sam and Tim alone.

_**Scene Change - Late evening**_

9:45 pm - Streets of Beverly Hills

Sam smiled contently as she walked on through the streets of Beverly Hills with Tim. She had her head on his shoulder and her arm around his. They had been out for a long time, a five or six hours maybe. Tim noticed the sky, which was dark seeing as it was nine o'clock. He smiled. "I guess we lost track of time." Sam spoke. "Yeah I guess we did." Tim spoke. "I guess I should drop you home." Sam smiled teasingly. "I can go myself you know." He smirked. "I know but it's late." She didn't argue with him as they continued walking towards her home. Just then Sam felt a raindrop on her cheek. She stopped and looked up as more raindrops fell from the sky. The rain started light and then it began to pour. "Oh great," Sam groaned. "I'm going to be soaked by the time I get home!" Tim smiled down at her, his hair darkening from the rain. "Not really, if you want we can wait at my place till the rain stops. It's closer than your home." Sam smiled. "You live around here?" He nodded. "Okay then, let's go." With the rain only falling harder the two practically ran to their new destination. Finally they made it and he spoke. "Here we are." Sam gasped as she saw a large mansion in front of her. "You live here? I always wondered who lived here when I passed by." He smiled. "I used to live here before-" Sam cut him off , not wanting for him to remember. She grabbed his arm and urged him forward. "Let's go inside." As they went inside, someone was watching them and waiting for an opportunity...

10:02 pm - Tim's mansion

Sam dried off using one of his towels. Tim left her in his living room while he went to the bathroom to get what he needed to treat his arm, since it had gotten wet in the rain. Sam couldn't help but look around. The place was huge. Sam walked to the first room on the right. "Wow" she gasped. It appeared to be an entertainment room with surround stereos, central player, and a wall rack of CDs. She went to the next room and the one's after that. He had everything. She finally found her way to his bedroom. She figured that must be it because she had already seen all the other rooms. She smiled as she saw a large picture of him hanging above his bed. He looked a little bit younger, but his eyes were just the same. She paced around the room and her eyes fell on the upside down photo frame. Sam thought. "Hmm.. I wonder." Sam turned the frame around and saw a picture of a woman. "Who is she?" She questioned. The woman had long brown hair done in layers that was quite long and chocolate brown eyes. She appeared slim, she was pretty but still there was something sinister about her. Sam couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy run through her. She tried to calm herself by saying that it could be a family member or a friend._ "But why would he have her photo?"_ she thought over and over again. Unknown to Sam someone was watching her from another room.

Tim finally came out of the bathroom. He entered the living room first expecting to find Sam there and when he didn't, confused he headed to his bedroom calling her name. "Sam, where are you?" Sam gasped. She tried to put the frame down but couldn't quick enough as he saw her holding it. She decided she should just ask him. "Um..Tim...who is she?" He smiled at Sam, but his eyes somehow looked as if they were flaring with hatred. "No one important I assure you." Sam nodded slightly, though not completely assured. There was a long silence in the room, none of them spoke. The rain had also stopped and Sam decided that she should get back to her house. "I should be leaving." She started to walk towards the door but his voice stopped her. "Wait, I should come with you." Sam smiled. "No it's okay. I'll be fine." She gave him a brief hug and then left his room. Sam walked outside towards her house. She felt bad for doubting him. About ten minutes later, she realised she had forgotten her purse in his room. "Oh, no I have to go get my bag." Sam turned around and walked towards his home.

Sam decided she should knock on the door. She was about to, but then noticed that the door was open. She let herself inside, figuring that he probably wouldn't mind. She made her way to his bedroom then stopped just outside the door. She thought, "I shouldn't just barge in, what if he's doing something." She decided it was best to take a little peek and then continue. She stuck her head in the doorway. What she saw made her blood boil. Inside she saw a man, she knew it was him though, who else would be in his house? He washolding some woman in a rather tight embrace. Then she saw they were kissing. Sam gasped as the woman turned just enough so that she could see her face. It was the lady from the photo. Sam backed away from the door shaking with tears. Her heart was breaking, once again. She ran from the mansion shutting the door as it locked behind her. It had once again begun to rain. She walked forward with her head down, tears streaming from her face. _"Why would he do this to me?"_she thought. Sam didn't get to far, just down the steps, when she banged into somebody. The person held onto her tightly. She looked up still shaking with tears, and gasped...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CLIFFIE! Don't kill me! **_Well, hope this chapter was BIG enough for you're liking guys.

If it's a bit confusing, well there's a reason for that, you'll find out soon enough.

Is **Tim Scam **really betraying **Sam**? What do you guys think?

You know how it goes, If you want me to post the next chapter fast...

_THEN..._

_**Review! I'm dying to find out your reactions to this. **_

See you soon,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	16. Distrust

Hi. It's time...for the after-cliffie chapter!

_**Hope everyone enjoys! There is some poetry here too, for those who like it. **_

**Disclaimer: All characters and names used in Totally spies belong to Marathon Inc.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Sam gasped as the woman turned just enough so that she could see her face. It was the lady from the photo. Sam backed away from the door shaking with tears. Her heart was breaking, once again. She ran from the mansion shutting the door as it locked behind her. It had once again begun to rain. She walked forward with her head down, tears streaming from her face. _"Why would he do this to me?"_she thought. Sam didn't get to far, just down the steps, when she banged into somebody. The person held onto her tightly. She looked up still shaking with tears, and gasped...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:05 pm - Outside Tim Scam's mansion, streets of Beverly Hills

With shaking eyes she saw the face of the person. She snapped. "You?!" Tim Scam stared at her in confusion as he spoke. "Who else Sam?" Sam pushed herself out of his embrace but he grabbed her wrist. He spoke again. "What happened Sam?" She didn't turn to face him. She lowered her head as more tears cascaded down her cheeks while her breath came out in short gasps. He gently pulled her back in his embrace as she continued to cry. He ran his fingers through her damp hair, then he lifted her chin so that he could see her face. Sam reluctantly faced him. He spoke quietly, in a comforting whisper. "Sam, are you angry at me?" She glared at him in the most hateful way she could all while thinking,_ "How could he even ask such a thing after doing what he did, he lied to me, he broke my trust, he betrayed me." _She brushed his fingers away from her chin. Then she looked straight at him while speaking in an almost distant tone. "We're through." He was shocked. He tried to get her to face him again, but to no avail. Tim gently took her hand in his, that seemed to get some of her attention. He spoke to her. "Can I ask why?" Sam felt the tears coming back. She looked away from him as she mumbled quietly that he knew too well what he did, still he seemed confused.

When he questioned her on her decision one more time she broke. She faced him and let her tears fall freely, she didn't care about hiding them from him anymore it's not like he would care. After a moment of silence she informed him that she knew everything. "I saw you with her." He still seemed confused. "With who?" Sam glared. "The lady from the photo." He looked angry and hurt. His jaw tightened as he spoke. "I would never be with her." She faced him and spoke with a deep disgust and hatred in her voice. She shook with anger. "Don't lie to me, you've already hurt me enough." She started to walk away from him and he grabbed her wrist once again. She tried to get her hand free but his grip was strong. Tim spoke in a barely audible whisper, his voice shaking. "Sam, you don't trust me?" She didn't answer. Tim sighed, then suddenly released her wrist. She turned around confused. He spoke again. "You can go Sam, I won't stop you...anymore." Sam turned away from him as she walked her own way towards her own home. He was left alone soaking in the rain. He chuckled almost insanely. He shook his head cursing himself. Why had he thought that anyone would trust him. His premonition had come true. His past had caught up with his present somehow, someway. He turned towards his mansion which already seemed dark and lonely once again. What hurt most of all, is that he had loved and not been trusted.

11:30 pm - Streets of Beverly Hills

Sam walked with her head down. Her arms wrapped around herself as she continued to cry. Why did this have to happen? Once again...it happened once again. Maybe she wasn't destined to be in love, and for it to last. She continued walking her thoughts focused on him. She crossed the street

_So many hopes, she had had. _

_So many desires._

_He made her believe that he was the one, _

_the only one,_

_the one for her._

She crossed the street still shaking and crying. Her eyes swollen, yet her thoughts still remained on him.

_He entered her heart,_

_and showed her dreams._

_As she had never before._

_Her heart had broken_

_once before-_

_yes._

_But never like this,_

_never this bad,_

_beyond repair._

She continued walking, her pace quickening, her destination coming into view

_Her heart was shattered,_

_it was decided._

_She would never love again._

_why?-_

_because she had truly loved,_

_only him..._

_and had been betrayed._

12:00 am - Sam's house

Sam sat in a corner of her room. She hadn't even bothered to dry off. She was too upset, she wasn't even thinking straight. She remembered flashbacks of the last few hours. He constantly invaded her thoughts. More tears slipped from her eyes. He had told her that that woman was not important, but then. Sam turned on her side. It didn't make any sense. Why would he betray her? Why? Sam closed her eyes. Her head was pounding. She didn't want to think, not about him even if his betrayal didn't make sense. Was he just using her? If he was, then for what? Did he really betray her? Sam didn't know the answers, all she had were unanswered haunting questions. She didn't want to believe that it was over, because she loved him but how could she not believe what she had seen? Had it been him? She just didn't know anymore. She didn't know who to trust, she didn't know if she could trust him, ever again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, short chapter. I know, but I had a reader's block. I hope you liked it anyway. The next chapter will be up soon, I hope.

_**If anyone had any**__** ideas please tell me in a review,**__** I'm kinda stuck. **_

Anyway, stay tuned for more.

AND please don't forget to _**REVIEW!**_

**I need your reviews. Please, please, please!**

Okay, gotta go,

See ya'll,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	17. Past & Present

Hi everyone, it's finally chapter 17!

Thanks for all the great ideas and awesome reviews you know I love them.

Anyway onward with the story!

_**P.S: Just a little more poetry from Tim Scam in this chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: Whatever! Okay, Totally spies belong to Marathon Inc, and not me k? sheesh!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Sam sat in a corner of her room. She hadn't even bothered to dry off. She was too upset, she wasn't even thinking straight. She remembered flashbacks of the last few hours. He constantly invaded her thoughts. More tears slipped from her eyes. He had told her that that woman was not important, but then. Sam turned on her side. It didn't make any sense. Why would he betray her? Why? Sam closed her eyes. Her head was pounding. She didn't want to think, not about him even if his betrayal didn't make sense. Was he just using her? If he was, then for what? Did he really betray her? Sam didn't know the answers, all she had were unanswered haunting questions. She didn't want to believe that it was over, because she loved him but how could she not believe what she had seen? Had it been him? She just didn't know anymore. She didn't know who to trust, she didn't know if she could trust him, ever again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:30 am - Tim Scam's mansion

Tim entered his house slowly after some time, being drenched in the rain. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, as if he was trying to shut the world out of his life. The water dripped from his wet clothes onto the floor. His head hung low and the faintest of tears prickled his eyes. No, he would not cry. It was plain and well known to him, the fact that he loved her, with all his heart. He trusted her, and he expected the same trust in return. Was it too much to ask? He looked out a window into the darkness of the night. He closed his eyes, his mind wandered back to her as he thought.

_I hide my tears from the rest of the world,_

_but in my mind,_

_I know,_

_I still want you_

_still need you,_

_I crave your love _

_Just the same as before._

A tear fell from his closed eyes. He had been betrayed, more or less. Not by her, but by her love. It was strange that it hurt so much. He thought that she would understand, but no she did not believe him, she did not trust him, after all this time. Truly, love was trust.

_I gave you everything _

_that I had,_

_I let go of the fear of turning back, _

_to the pain, to the loss_

_that I already had._

_I gave you my trust,_

_but you held back._

_Why?-_

_I'll never know,_

_but in the end, I guess._

_You never loved._

He opened his eyes and let the pain fall, from his eyes as he cried. He sighed. Sometimes it was just okay, to cry. Tim wiped his tears because he did not like to cry. He thought of what he would do now. He could go back to his plans for revenge against W.O.O.H.P. he had more than enough motivation. But, he wondered. Why didn't he feel the same overwhelming need to seek revenge any more? Tim thought for some moments, then smiled painfully. He concluded that he didn't want to hurt her. He chuckled sounding almost defeated, he spoke softly. "Damn it Sam...your love did reform me."

12:35 am- Sam's house

Sam tossed and turned. She could not sleep. How could she, the pain was still there, and even though she didn't want to admit. The lingering question, of his betrayal was there too. She turned again, as she thought. It didn't make sense. She was over the shock now and was trying to think more rationally. That usually worked for her. The timing of things also didn't make sense, and she hadn't even seen his face. Still. Sam just, didn't know. Somehow she still felt that she shouldn't just believe what she saw. She sighed. "Who am I kidding...I still love him so much." She closed her eyes deciding she would have to figure this out tomorrow.

10:30 am- Beverly Hills Mall

Sam, Clover and Alex were walking around the mall, shopping. Sam hadn't told the others anything...yet. She didn't want to trouble them. She had spent the morning hiding her sorrow from them, and quite well too. She kept her spirits up by thinking that maybe, just maybe what she thought was wrong and he still loved her. Just then, the floor under their feet vanished and the three girls felt themselves falling downward. They all screamed as they landed harshly on the hard ground. Clover was the first to speak. "What's the big idea Jer?" Alex continued. "Yeah, what is it now Jer?" Jerry put up his hands in defence. "I'm sorry girls, but I needed you girls again." Clover tapped her foot on the ground annoyed. "If you think that I'm going on a mission on a Sunday, then the answer is no." Jerry shook his head. "Surprisingly enough there is no mission today." All three girls blinked, shocked. He continued. " I had some people I wanted you to meet. He pushed a button on the console and two people entered his office. One was a man, whom he introduced as Michael Denev. Sam's eyes flashed, she had wanted so badly to meet him. The second was a woman who Sam recognized immediately.

She gasped. It was the lady from the photo in Tim's room. She glared. Jerry introduced her as Sheila Vale. "This is Sheila Vale, Michael Denev's fiancée and an ex-agent from W.O.O.H.P." Sam was baffled. _"She's Michael Denev's fiancée?! How is that possible? This guy's was Tim's best friend right, so what was his fiancée doing with his ex-best friend anyway? Unless...she was cheating on him, but why?" Sam glanced _at the couple who were happily talking to Clover and Alex. _"They seem happy"_ she thought. She noticed that they were leaving and so Sam stopped the lady. "Wait, I need to talk to you, alone please." The others were a bit confused but they let her be, her fiancee gave her a kiss then left the office along with Jerry and the three spies. Sheila turned to face Sam, she was smirking almost. Sam took a deep breath. "Do you happen to know Tim Scam?" Sheila pursed her lips. "Tim Scam, hmm yes." Sam narrowed her eyes. "Don't be alarmed, but I know what's going on between you and..." Sam paused, then finished. "Tim Scam." The woman didn't appear threatened, instead she smirked, evilly almost. She took a step closer to Sam then whispered. "I'll admit that we have been close, in the past, and even now."

Sam gasped, hurt. "How close?" Sheila smiled. "Close enough, sweetie." She crossed her arms over her chest. Sam glared hard at Sheila. Sheila looked at Sam almost sympathetically. She spoke. "However I don't understand why this is bothering you so much. You're unknown to Mike, and me so then...who is it that you are close to?" Her eyes sparked teasingly. "Are you Tim Scam's more recent love interest?" Sam shook. "How dare you." Sheila only smirked as she came closer to Sam and whispered in her ear. "Let me tell you hun, I'm the only one he wants and will ever want, mark my words and stop fooling yourself. Go find someone else and leave _us_ alone. With that Sheila left, and Sam was left alone shaking with a deep hatred she had never known. Sam thought. _"I have to get to the bottom of this. I have to see him again."_ Sam exited the office from a different route. Sheila stood just outside the door that she had pretended to exit from. She smirked as she spoke aloud. "Good, now no one will take you away from me, Tim. Never..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, crazy chapter! Well, I'm hoping to have the next chapter by next week or so, now that I'm over my writer's block.

Yay!

_Anyway, please, PLEASE, pLeAse..._

_**REVIEW!**_

_**I need your insight for my story, k, so please review, tell me what you think! **_

**P.S the next chapter's gonna be really good, I promise. **

Okay, I'm gonna work on the next chapter,

See you soon with chapter 18,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	18. Realization

Hi! It's time for chapter numero 18! Boy it's been awhile!

Thanks for all the great reviews, everyone!

_**P.S: Thanks for being so patient, I know it took me forever to get this up, but to tell **_

_**the truth my computer just wasn't co-operating, actually it crashed... Well, it is now, so enjoy! **_

**Disclaimer: Hah! Fine! Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc. "grrrrr"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Sam gasped, hurt. "How close?" Sheila smiled. "Close enough, sweetie." She crossed her arms over her chest. Sam glared hard at Sheila. Sheila looked at Sam almost sympathetically. She spoke. "However I don't understand why this is bothering you so much. You're unknown to Mike, and me so then...who is it that you are close to?" Her eyes sparked teasingly. "Are you Tim Scam's more recent love interest?" Sam shook. "How dare you." Sheila only smirked as she came closer to Sam and whispered in her ear. "Let me tell you hun, I'm the only one he wants and will ever want, mark my words and stop fooling yourself. Go find someone else and leave _us_ alone. With that Sheila left, and Sam was left alone shaking with a deep hatred she had never known. Sam thought. _"I have to get to the bottom of this. I have to see him again."_ Sam exited the office from a different route. Sheila stood just outside the door that she had pretended to exit from. She smirked as she spoke aloud. "Good, now no one will take you away from me, Tim. Never..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:00 pm - Streets of Beverly Hills

Sam walked silently towards _his _home, her destination. Her mind was figuring out what to say, what to do when she got to see him. It had taken her close to three hours to convince her friends that she was just going to visit Tim Scam, and that nothing was wrong even though it was evident by her face. It then took her more time to convince herself that this was indeed, the right think to do, and the logical way to approach the problem. She sighed while thinking. _"Hmm, I should be straight forward and just ask him." _She turned a street corner. _"I still don't understand, what went wrong and as much as I try I can't hate him, I can't stop loving him. Why?." _She watched the street lights change from yellow to red, and stopped. _"Maybe I'm not seeing this the way I should." _Sam remembered how upset she had been, and realized that maybe, just maybe she had jumped to conclusions. She couldn't help but hope that that was true. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again, deep in thought. A distant corner of her mind began reflecting on the events of that night.

1:05 pm - Tim Scam's mansion

Tim put on his blazer and grabbed a cream colored envelope. He looked around his room to see if everything was in order. He was leaving when something caught his eye. He walked closer to his object of interest and discovered that it was a purse. Tim realized that it must belong to Samantha. He sighed, knowing that he probably wouldn't see her again. As he picked it up something fell out of the open purse. Upon retrieving the object he found that it was her wallet. Tim opened it and was faced with her photograph. His eyes softened as he gazed upon it. She was wearing a green babydoll top and hooped silver earrings. Her hair fell delicately over her shoulders. She was smiling, but what he found most captivating was her emerald eyes.

He smiled. Those eyes, he would know anywhere. He carefully removed the photo from the wallet and placed it into the upper left pocket of his blazer, close to his heart. He put the wallet back into the purse and made his way out of his room. As he did, another object caught his sight. It was the photo of the one woman he truly despised. He calmly walked over to it, removed it from its frame and cast it a cold look. He knew that she was the cause of his problem. Ripping the photo in half he then placed it into the cream coloured envelope, and sealed it. He exited his mansion, and on the way out he stuck the cream coloured envelope into the door, along with Sam's purse, locking it with just enough space for the retrieval of the two objects. He then turned and walked away.

1:30 pm- Outside Tim Scam's mansion

After a half hour of thinking, Sam realized her mistake. She had been way to angry to notice the timing of the events that night. It didn't make sense now that she thought about it. He had been inside when she left angrily and then a minute later he was outside. Not only that but Sam was sure she heard the door lock behind her when she left and then he appeared in front of her. Sam groaned. "_How could I be so stupid"_ she thought. Remembering his face, and how hurt he had looked that night, she sighed. _"Would he ever forgive me for misjudging him? I sure said some things I didn't mean."_As Sam neared the large mansion, and instantly had her regrets about having to face him. She would not cry she told herself. She had no reason to. _"I don't have any reason to be upset, except that I may lose him." _She walked up the stairs and after another moment of hesitation she knocked on the door. She waited. There was no response. She put her ear up to the door to try and see if she heard any movement. After a moment, she sighed disappointed. No, he wasn't there. She thought for a second, then another thought came. _"What if he's avoiding me?"_

She sighed again. As she walked away she saw the strap of something sticking out of the door. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, and carefully pulled the strap. As it fell out Sam saw that it was her purse. _"Oh, right I forgot it that night." _She smiled. _"He must have put it here for me." _She sighed happily, feeling her love for him being renewed. She was about to leave hoping to see him some another time when she noticed an envelope. It was laying on the ground, backwards in front of her. She glanced at it curiously then leaned down and picked it up. Turning it over, she saw that it had her name written neatly on the centre of the envelope. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she opened the envelope. She pulled out the letter and two other shreds of paper fell backwards on the ground. She cast them a curious glance but ignored them. Sam unfolded the letter slowly, and began reading.

_Sam,_

_I can't say I know what happened between us that night, _

_I don't know what made you leave,_

_but I can say that I understand._

_I won't try to change your judgment._

_Your judgment is your own,_

_I don't know if we'll ever see each other again,_

_not that it really matters._

_I want you to be convinced that I won't hurt you or your friends._

_I want you to know that that woman was a part of my past,_

_a hurtful memory I forgot a long time ago._

_I didn't think it would matter to you,_

_But you judged me anyway._

_Your safe, _

_as long as I'm alive I'll protect you,_

_even if..._

There was no more. Sam felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She fell to her knees letting her tears fall freely. As she cried she saw the two pieces of paper, that had fallen before. She turned them over and saw the face of the Sheila Vale. It was torn in half. She cried some more. It was her judgment, that caused this. "Why didn't I trust him, he doesn't love her. He loves...me." Sam sighed thinking about the unfortunate turn of events. _"I promised I would never judge him wrong, and I did in the worst possible way. He'll never forgive me for this." _Just recently she had been so happy. Happy, with him. She cast another glance at the torn photo and spoke silently. "I've hurt him more than she ever could." Sam stood up placing the letter into her purse, and sadly walked away. She began to make her way back home. Taking a final look at his home, her voice shook as she spoke "I need you. Your love isn't just my destination...it's my destiny."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another sad chapter. Well, at least Sam realized that he wasn't betraying her.

_But where is Tim Scam now? _

_Is Sheila Vale done damaging Tim's life or has she just begun?_

_Will Sam see him again?_

Find out next chapter of...The True Mission!

_**P.S: I totally promise the next chapter will be up super-fast! I know this one took a month, but that's cuz my computer crashed. **_

See you all real soon,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	19. Busted?

Chapter 19 is here!

Thanks again to my fab readers, and a shoutout goes out to all my reviewers.

You rock! well here we go again...

**Disclaimer: Nah... alright I'll say it! sheesh! Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc, and NOT ME k? "hmph".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

There was no more. Sam felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She fell to her knees letting her tears fall freely. As she cried she saw the two pieces of paper, that had fallen before. She turned them over and saw the face of the Sheila Vale. It was torn in half. She cried some more. It was her judgment, that caused this. "Why didn't I trust him, he doesn't love her. He loves...me." Sam sighed thinking about the unfortunate turn of events. _"I promised I would never judge him wrong, and I did in the worst possible way. He'll never forgive me for this." _Just recently she had been so happy. Happy, with him. She cast another glance at the torn photo and spoke silently. "I've hurt him more than she ever could." Sam stood up placing the letter into her purse, and sadly walked away. She began to make her way back home. Taking a final look at his home, her voice shook as she spoke "I need you. Your love isn't just my destination...it's my destiny."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:00 am- Sam's house

Sam entered her home and closed the door behind her. Dropping her purse roughly to the ground she collapsed onto the couch crying. Her tears soaked her face but still she continued, not being able to stop them from coming. She sobbed uncontrollably while cursing herself. She could not help but feel sorry for herself, and angry all the same. Sam grabbed a pillow and hugged it absentmindedly. As hard as she tried she couldn't get him out of her mind, her thoughts. She spoke to herself in the quiet of her surroundings. "I've lost you haven't I?...it's all my fault." She shut her eyes as she concentrated on the words in his letter. _"you judged me anyway..." _The words rang out from her conscience like a silent accusation. She sighed. "I said I'd never judge him." She lowered her head at her own shame and distrust towards the man she loved. "Love is about trust, then why didn't I trust him?" She closed her eyes. "Don't I love him?" She screamed at her own thoughts for doubting her emotions. "Of course I love him, why else would I be so sad!" Sam slowly wiped her tears. It was late and she had to sleep, tomorrow was Monday and she had classes to go to.

She lifted her mentally exhausted body off the couch and made her way to her room. As she did she noticed her purse lying on the ground where she had thrown it in her fury. She grabbed it quickly and headed towards her destination. She climbed the stairs and once inside slammed the door shut, while wishing that she could shut the rest of the world out just like that door. Throwing her purse in a far corner of her room she sighed. Sam found her pajamas easily and quickly changed into them. She threw her clothes into her closet and slammed it shut. Sam sighed as she lay her tired self down on her bed. The moment she did, she felt the tears returning to her eyes. As exhausted as she was, she could not sleep, not like this. She turned to her side. Turning on her lamp she pulled out his letter from her pocket, and read it over one more time. She sighed. "This is all I have left of you." Holding back her tears she carefully folded the letter and placed it on her table. Switching of the lights she let herself fall into the comfort of sleep, allowing it to dissolve her sorrows...at least temporarily.

7:30 am - Sam's house

Sam turned off the alarm clock and yawned. It was time to get ready for school. She made her way to the bathroom and bumped into her very concerned mother. "Sammy dear, is everything alright? You don't look so good." Her mother placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. She took in her daughter's appearance. She looked more disarrayed then ever. Of course she had just got up from sleeping but, the dark circles under her daughter's eyes told her otherwise. Sam gave her mother a small smile. "I'm fine mom, just tired." Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Tired? How come? Did you sleep late?" Sam shook her head and shrugged. "Yeah, I was up...er...working on...on a project! Yeah, I was working on my biology project. It's due tomorrow."

Her mother sighed at her daughter's stuttering. "You work much too hard Sam." Sam blinked. Her mother continued. "I know school is important, very important but you shouldn't compromise with your health or your sleep. Take a brake today, and relax. Catch up to your sleeping." Sam stared at her mom. "Are you telling me to not go to school?! But mom, I have assignments, and-". Her mother put up her hand. "No but's young lady. You're much too ill to go to school. I mean just look at you!" Sam sighed, her mother certainly had a point. Sam did feel terrible, but it wasn't illness. She decided that she should take the day off just to feel better, though she did feel a small pang of guilt at missing school. Her mother turned her Samantha around marching her back up the stairs. "You're staying in bed today, I'll call in for you." Sam sighed. "Thanks mom." Her mother left shortly after telling her that she would be out most of the day, as usual and if she needed her for any reason to give her a call. Sam entered her room and shut the door once again, hoping to get better sleep this time.

-----------------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------------

9:00 am- Beverly Hills High School

Clover and Alex took their seats in their Chemistry Class. Alex watched their teacher write the next test date on the board. Clover nudged Alex with her elbow. "Hey, do you know where Sammy is?" Alex glanced up to where Sam was supposed to sit. "I dunno, she sure is missing a lot of school days recently." Clover's frown turned into a grin. "She's probably out with you know who." Alex giggled at the implied message in her tone. "She could be or maybe she's ill." Clover sighed. "Uh, yeah right." She leaned back. "In any case we'll pay her a visit later today." Clover took out her notebook and began taking notes on Chemistry while wishing that Sam was there. Chemistry just wasn't her thing.

10:00 am- WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Jerry entered his office and sat down at his desk. He picked up his phone mumbling something to the agent on the other end, then turned on his computer. About two minutes later an agent arrived by the door with the package Jerry was waiting for. Jerry buzzed the agent in. He pointed at the package in the agent's hands. "Hmm...Roy is that that updated chip for G.L.A.D.I.S.?" The agent nodded and handed Jerry the package, then shortly left the office. Jerry carefully opened the packet and retrieved the chip. He rose from his chair and installed the chip on his device. He turned to his left and hit the on key on G.L.A.D.I.S. "There, that should do it." G.L.A.D.I.S. flicked on. "Hello, Jerry." Jerry smiled. "Hi. G.L.A.D.I.S. I apologize for the fact that I had to leave you "off" for so long, you know how maintenance is, although it is important." G.L.A.D.I.S. beeped. "Jerry there is something we need to discuss." Jerry turned to face his device. "What is it G.L.A.D.I.S.? Is it that important that you must tell me now? You are fully aware that I am very busy with WOOHP work." G.L.A.D.I.S answered. "Affirmative, it is about one of your spies and one of your ex-spies." Jerry focused his attention on G.L.A.D.I.S. "Who are you talking about?" The machine beeped before answering. "I am speaking about Samantha and Tim Scam."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN, DUN, DUN!** Okay I know it's a short chapter, but not too short right?! ...

I hope.

Anyway...I wonder:

_1. What does G.L.A.D.I.S. know about Sam and Scam? _

_2. Hmmm. I wonder what Jerry is going to find out, and where is __**Sheila Vale**_

_3. __**MOST IMPORTANT! WHERE is TIM SCAM! **_**(p.s he'll be making his appearance next chapter or so, so don't worry!)**

**These questions will surely be answered next time, on The True Mission!**

Till next time, thanks for Reading,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	20. An Unexpected Event

After so long...here's chapter 20!

Thanks for all the fabulous reviews, they were great.

_**Here comes another BIG thing.**_

**Disclaimer: "NEVER!" ... (2.5 seconds later) Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc. " We all know ! "**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

G.L.A.D.I.S. flicked on. "Hello, Jerry." Jerry smiled. "Hi. G.L.A.D.I.S. I apologize for the fact that I had to leave you "off" for so long, you know how maintenance is, although it is important." G.L.A.D.I.S. beeped. "Jerry there is something we need to discuss." Jerry turned to face his device. "What is it G.L.A.D.I.S.? Is it that important that you must tell me now? You are fully aware that I am very busy with WOOHP work." G.L.A.D.I.S answered. "Affirmative, it is about one of your spies and one of your ex-spies." Jerry focused his attention on G.L.A.D.I.S. "Who are you talking about?" The machine beeped before answering. "I am speaking about Samantha and Tim Scam."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:00 pm - Sam's house

Clover and Alex knocked on Sam's door. A few minutes later the sleep-looking red-had opened the door. "Hey guys." Clover smiled. "Wow, you look tired." Sam nodded her head. "I'm better now." Alex took the opportunity. "Good then you have no objections to spending the rest of the day with us." Sam opened her mouth to say no but Clover held up her hand. " Hey, we're just going shopping, you'll have plenty of time to spend with Tim afterwards" she joked. Sam replied. "Oh, yeah that's true. I'll get ready." Sam turned and headed inside the house. Clover grinned victoriously clapping her hands together. "I knew that would work!" Alex nodded though not so sure, she had seen Sam's eyes darken at the mention of Tim. Alex voiced her concern "Everything's okay between them, right?" Clover faced her confused. " Between who?" Alex bit her lip. "Sam and Tim." Clover smacked Alex's shoulder. "You worry too much girlfriend, everything is perfecto with them okay!" Alex smiled as Sam came out dressed to go. She rubbed her shoulder where Clover smacked her "Yeah you're probably right."

4:30 pm - Beverly Hills Dress Boutique

Clover held up a strapless grown done in peacock shades. "Ahh! This will look so good with my shoes!" Sam smiled. "Hey Clover, do you wanna tell me why we came to the dress boutique first? I mean, there's a fifty percent off sale on purses and handbags." Clover dropped the gown from shock. "Don't tell me you don't remember Sammy?!" Sam shook her head no. "I really don't know what you're talking about." Alex explained. "There's gonna be a big bash in a few months, after school ends. The whole city is coming out, it's going to happen outdoors with a D.J and everything." Sam blinked. "Oh." Alex smiled. "It's not your fault, they announced it when you were on that island. Ever since you got back, we were so happy we didn't even remember to tell you, sorry." Sam smiled. Clover grinned. "At least you don't have to go through the trouble of finding a good date, you already have Tim." Sam blinked. "What! I can't-" Alex cut in. "You mean you don't wanna go with him Sammy?" Sam shook her head furiously. "No it's just-" Sam wondered what to tell them, Tim and her had broken up, and it was her own fault. She didn't even know where to find him, let alone go with him to a party. She finally figured out what to say. "Jerry would flip!" Clover snickered. "It's not Jerry's business who you like, and besides you believe he's innocent right? We believed you, so Jerry will have to do the same." Sam sighed. "I know but-"

The wall behind Sam opened and vacuumed Sam and the girls into a tunnel. "Ahhhhhh." All three landed roughly on their bottoms. "Ow, Jerry!" "Geez!" Jerry spoke up, "All right ladies settle down." He sat behind his desk. "There is something I think you girls would like to know." Clover rubbed her side. "Hurry up Jer, I have a ball to get ready for!" Jerry sighed. "This is important." He pushed a button on his console and an image flickered on the screen. Alex was the first to speak. "Is that a body? Who's is it?" The image on the screen was of a body, laying on a hospital bed covered by a white sheet. Jerry shut the screen. "We found him yesterday night, badly injured, he passed away shortly afterwords." Sam blinked. He continued. "Girls we have reason to believe that it was Tim Scam, as you know one of W.O.O.H.P.'s greatest enemies." "What!?" All three girls screamed at the same time. Sam fell to her knees unable to control her tears. Both Alex and Clover hugged her attempting to calm her down.

Jerry raised an eyebrow at their curious behavior, especially Sam. Clover rubbed Sam's back. "It's okay Sammy." Sam spoke from in between sobs. "How can you say that Clover! He's gone, I didn't even get to see him!" Alex spoke. "Maybe its not him." Sam looked up at Alex who gave here a re-assuring smile. Jerry chose this moment to cut in. "No I'm quite sure it was him. What I don't get is why it matters so much, really Sam you're acting so-." Sam snapped. "Right, I'm acting immature! I had nothing to do with him right! He was just another criminal, that's what everyone says, did you ever even give him a chance!" Jerry just stared at her. "Sam?" Sam continued sobbing. "I knew him more than you ever could Jerry, I liked him and loved him, he wasn't evil, just misunderstood!" Sam collapsed and both Alex and Clover rushed to her sides. Jerry turned to face G.L.A.D.I.S. "Apparently... you were right G.L.A.D.I.S."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahh! Is **TIM SCAM** dead! Well, is he?"

And what did Jerry mean when he said:

_"Apparently... you were right G.L.A.D.I.S."_

Hmm...I wonder.

Anyway please **R&R**

_**I'm sorry it so short but I wanted to end the chapter here.**_

Hopefully the next one will be up soon, if grade 12 gets any less harder.

See ya later and please **Review!**

**Cresenta's Lark**


	21. Playing it Right

Chapter 21! YAY!

I'm sorry it took so long, well anyway here goes!

**Disclaimer: Oh joy!...NOT! Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc...Happy now! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Jerry raised an eyebrow at their curious behavior, especially Sam. Clover rubbed Sam's back. "It's okay Sammy." Sam spoke from in between sobs. "How can you say that Clover! He's gone, I didn't even get to see him!" Alex spoke. "Maybe its not him." Sam looked up at Alex who gave here a re-assuring smile. Jerry chose this moment to cut in. "No I'm quite sure it was him. What I don't get is why it matters so much, really Sam you're acting so-." Sam snapped. "Right, I'm acting immature! I had nothing to do with him right! He was just another criminal, that's what everyone says, did you ever even give him a chance!" Jerry just stared at her. "Sam?" Sam continued sobbing. "I knew him more than you ever could Jerry, I liked him and loved him, he wasn't evil, just misunderstood!" Sam collapsed and both Alex and Clover rushed to her sides. Jerry turned to face G.L.A.D.I.S. "Apparently... you were right G.L.A.D.I.S."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:30 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Sam looked up at Jerry with puffy red eyes. "What do you mean?" Jerry turned to face the girls. "Sam I need to talk to you...alone." Clover immediately cut in. "Jerry, this is too much! We are not leaving Sam alone for even a minute! Can't you see what she's going through!" Sam sniffed. "It's alright, I'll be okay you guys." Alex hugged Sam. "Oh Sammy." Sam gave her a light smile. "Go on you two." Alex and Clover gave her a brief glance, and then exited the office. Jerry turned to Sam. "Samantha, calm down. You should know that Tim Scam is-" No sooner had Jerry said his name that Sam started to sob. Jerry walked over to Sam and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sam...he's alright." Sam looked up at him. "What?" Jerry continued. "Tim Scam...he's alive." Sam stared at Jerry in shock. "What!" Soon her confusion turned to anger. "Are you saying that you lied to me?!" Jerry sighed. Regret was apparent on his face. " I am so sorry Sam, but I had to find out the truth." Sam gulped. She could accept that. Jerry continued speaking. "So...you love him? Yes?" Sam nodded. "Jerry, where is he?" Jerry shrugged. "I have no idea." Sam's shoulders slumped. She had actually been hoping that Jerry knew, because she did not.

Jerry turned to face her again. "Sam, I'm not sure what to say to you. Do you really think that you like him?" Sam answered silently. "Yes. I do love him." Jerry still seemed to be surprised. Sam sighed. "I know he's supposed to be my enemy, but I can't stop thinking that maybe he was wrongly accused." Jerry stared at her. Sam continued. "I said before, I think he was framed." Jerry sighed. "Sam, let me tell you that if...there was some conspiracy here and Tim Scam was innocent I would be the happiest." He paused. "But the chances of proving that, and its been so long since it happened...are very less." Sam interrupted him. "Three years." Jerry raised his eyebrows. "Sorry?" Sam continued. "Three years is how long its been Jerry, it may be long to you but think about being considered a criminal for that long." Sam paused for effect. "How would you feel?" Jerry nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Well in that case I see that you have made up your mind, and-" Sam turned to face him.

Jerry continued. "WOOHP would be glad to help." Sam smiled out of sheer happiness. Jerry held up his hand to get her attention. "But...I will not take any random action towards Michael Denev or any other person who may have been involved. As you already know a previous inquiry was done and all the evidence found pointed only to Tim Scam." Jerry sat in his chair. "Because of this overwhelming evidence, I can't re-do the inquiry without proof." Sam blinked. "How do I get that." Jerry smirked. "You're a super spy Sam, be creative." Sam smiled. With Jerry's promise to help it was almost sure that she would clear Tim's name. Only, there were some slight problems. One, she had no idea where he was, or even if they were together anymore. For all she knew, they could be over for good. Another problem was how to approach the situation. No one was going to come in and confess their wrongdoing on their own, what should she do? The last problem was Sheila Vale. Not only was she a major pain and a problem to Sam's relationship with Tim, somehow Sam knew that Sheila Vale was involved in Tim's downfall. All she had to do was find proof.

7:00 pm - Michael Denev's mansion

Sam stopped her car outside a grand estate, which WOOHP records recognized as belonging to Michael Denev and his soon to be wife, Sheila Vale. She got out of the car and shut the door. As she approached the gate she was stopped by two armed men, who began questioning her. "Who are you, what is your purpose here!" Sam sighed. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the I.D. card WOOHP gave all its agents. She was sure the guards would recognize it seeing that Michael himself was an agent. Upon seeing the card, the two men exchanged glances. Sam realized she would have to more convincing. Clearing her throat she spoke in her most agent-like voice. "I am here on official WOOHP duty, to talk to agent Denev about mission _Met-4_." Of course there was no mission _Met-4_, she made it up at the top of her head but she knew if they called Jerry, he would back her up. And so she decided to throw that little bit of knowledge in too. "You can call the Boss, he'll back me up." The two agents immediately stepped aside. "Go right in." Sam couldn't help but smile inside. Guards were always so gullible. A voice made her break out of her thoughts. It was one of the guards. "We must inform you that Mr. Denev is not in right now, his fiancee is dealing with all meetings."

Sam groaned. Damn. Sheila Vale. She would have to talk to Sheila again. Sam sighed then a thought occurred to her. "_Wait! I should talk to her, give her a piece of my mind. How dare she try and turn me against Tim! She is so gonna pay!_" Sam faced the guard smiling. "That is quite alright I can meet with her instead, I will meet agent Denev later." Sam paused allowing the guard to take in the information, then she continued. "Will you make sure that Mr. Denev knows that I need to speak with him?" The agent nodded. "I will see to it." Sam smiled. "Good, and I will quip in an extra word to Mr. Denev, about how helpful you've been." Sam turned to enter the mansion. Seeing the expression on the guard's face after she had said that she would tell Michael of his helpfulness, guaranteed that he would make sure that she got to meet Mr. Denev, even if it was for his own selfish reasons.

She entered through the main door, stopping at the secretary's office (**he has a secretary in his mansion, WOW!**) to find out where to meet Sheila Vale. The secretary directed her to his office upstairs. Sam trudged up the stairs all the while taking in the atmosphere of the mansion. It looked so much like Tim Scam's only slightly different somehow. It was almost as if it had been made to according to Tim's tastes. "_Weird_" Sam thought, thinking not much of it she continued the climb up the stairs and reached the hall. She looked for the room. When she found the one she had been looking for she knocked on the door. Someone told her to enter so Sam pulled on the copper doorknob and let herself in. She shut the door behind her and faced forward. There were two women in the room. One was a secretary (seeing that she was taking notes) and the other was Sheila Vale. Sheila was standing with her back to Sam. When she heard the door close she asked the woman who Michael's next meeting was with. Sam handed the secretary her card. "The next meeting is with Agent Samantha Simpson from WOOHP." Sheila turned around immediately after that, the anger and hatred evident on her face. She turned to dismiss her secretary.

"Thank you Mia, you can go." She faced Sam, then turned back to finish. "I would like to discuss the matter with Miss Simpson in private. You are dismissed for the day." Mia nodded, gave a slight bow and started to walk out of the room. Sheila stopped her. "Wait." The girl faced her. "Yes madam?" Sheila answered. "Close the door behind you, and make sure I am not disturbed." Mia did as she was told, closing the door and leaving the two women facing each other. Sheila gave Sam a look of utmost unimportance. "So what do you want?" She absentmindedly rotated the paper weight on her desk. "Have you come to admit defeat and leave Tim alone?" Sam snickered. "Yeah, right. You'd wish you were so lucky. I know what you're up to. You're just trying to toy with my mind, but guess what?!" Sam paused dramatically. "It's not working! What I feel for Tim is stronger than what you could ever feel for him, you don't know how to be true." Sheila looked as though she had been slapped in the face. She took a deep breath then continued in a firm tone. "Leave Tim alone." Sam shook her head. "No! You leave him alone! Better yet leave us both alone or else-" Sam stopped. What could she say to make her point. Sheila smirked as she answered playfully. "Or else..what? You'll tell Jerry, what's he gonna do." Sam smiled wickedly. Suddenly she knew exactly what to say to scare Sheila. Sam answered coolly. "Oh I'll tell alright." Sheila snorted. Sam continued. "Oh but not Jerry...I'll just tell Michael Denev the_ whole _truth about you..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh oh! Sheila's in _**BIG**_ trouble! What's she gonna do now!

_Anyway, Tim Scam's appearance is taking longer than usual, but rest assured he'll be coming in soon. _

_Oh and why does Michael Denev's place look like Tim Scam's? _

**Hmmm...now that's something to think about. Anyway, you'll see later. **

Sorry for the huge wait, but as I said..**GRADE 12...SUCKS!**

Okay...moving on. You know the **motto**...

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! ...and...**_

_**.MORE REVIEW!**_

Till next time, tell me how you liked it k,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	22. Friends?

Chapter 22 is here everyone!

It took forever...I Know. 2 reasons:

1. SCHOOL (sniff)

2. LACK OF IDEAS

the good news is...I figured it out!

**Disclaimer: Whatever...Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Sheila looked as though she had been slapped in the face. She took a deep breath then continued in a firm tone. "Leave Tim alone." Sam shook her head. "No! You leave him alone! Better yet leave us both alone or else-" Sam stopped. What could she say to make her point. Sheila smirked as she answered playfully. "Or else..what? You'll tell Jerry, what's he gonna do." Sam smiled wickedly. Suddenly she knew exactly what to say to scare Sheila. Sam answered coolly. "Oh I'll tell alright." Sheila snorted. Sam continued. "Oh but not Jerry...I'll just tell Michael Denev the_ whole _truth about you..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:00 pm - Michael Denev's mansion

Sheila was shocked. Sam watched as her face changed several expressions before she started talking again. "You...wouldn't dare." Sam grinned. "Uh..huh. You just keep on telling yourself that." She turned to face the door, and continued. "I intend on telling him. I could change my mind if-" Sheila spoke up. "If what?" Sam faced her again and finished. "If, you agree to some conditions." Sheila sighed annoyed as much as she could while being angry. "What conditions." Sam smiled. "Let's see. First, you must promise to completely remove yourself from Tim Scam's life and mine." Sheila's jaw twitched and Sam continued. "Second, since I can't trust you with keeping up condition one I want you to leave this area." Sheila stood up and burst out in anger. "No way! You just try and make me!" Sam took out her phone. "It'll just take one phone call" she paused. "Just one, and you're life will be over." Sheila sat down tears gathering in her eyes. Sam took a moment to think, she had never seen anyone so helpless before, especially not Sheila.

"Think about it." she continued. "Is it really worth it, loosing Michael as well as Tim." Sam put her hand on Sheila's shoulder. "And besides, you have someone who loves you...why are you trying to take that away from me?" Sheila looked up at Sam. Her cheeks were covered with tears. She gently gripped Sam hand. "I'm sorry." Sam blinked. Sheila continued. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize it that's all. I promise to stay way from him." Sam gave her a slight smile. "Thank You." Sam held out her hand. "Friends." Sheila took it. "Friends." Sam realized that the only reason she wanted to be friends with Sheila was so that she could show Tim that it didn't matter to her, about what happened in the past. She was mature and understood him. She still intended on finding out about the truth about Tim's downfall at WOOHP. She gave Sheila another smile than walked out of the office confident that now thinks would be okay.

As soon as she left, Sheila's smile faded. She took a deep breath and pulled out her compact. She examined her face in the mirror, the marks from her tears ruining her face. She muttered under her breath. "Damn that witch for making me cry." She wiped her face with a facecloth and then put her compact away in the drawer. She smiled to herself knowing that she had never specified that she would stay away from Tim Scam, she had simply said him. "Him" could be anyone. She was not going to give up to some brat, no way. He was hers, once Sam was out of the way, she would make him see that they were meant to be. Together...forever. She would convince him somehow. And besides, with no one else to turn to...where would he go? Calmly, she opened her purse, slowly retrieving her cell phone. She dialed a number she knew by heart. Then waited a second before speaking into the phone, "Hi. It's me. I need you to take care of someone for me..."

8:45 pm - Streets of Beverly Hills

The sky was a dark hue as Sam walked along the streets, her mind more peaceful than it had been for days. She didn't expect Sheila to give up so easily, or give up at all but she was happy that it all worked out in the end. Now she could move on with her life without having to worry about Sheila Vale. Sam's mind drifted to Tim Scam, and instantly she felt a huge weight on her heart. She closed her eyes and his face flashed before her. It had been days since she had last seen him, and it pained her to think about what had happened between them, and how stupid she had been. She felt a tear roll down one cheek, and then it began to rain softly at first and then hard. Sam sighed wiping her tears. "This is stupid. I love him, I should go see him. Maybe he's home." She glanced at her watch which read 8:50 pm. It was almost 9 o'clock, it was late. Sam decided quickly and changed her direction of walking. It may be late, but if she did not see him things wouldn't change and since she had messed things up between them, she knew that it was her job to fix things again.

9:00 pm - Streets of Beverly Hills, near Tim Scam's mansion

Sam turned the street corner and Tim's mansion came into view. She squinted her eyes, it was hard to see through the rain and she was soaked. She took a few steps closer and concentrated on a window, she was sure she saw light pouring out of it meaning he must be home. Sam smiled slightly happy that she would get to see him after so long. She walked a bit then stopped, suddenly just one block before his house. She turned around fast, she was sure she heard footsteps behind her. She took a few breaths, then called out. "Who's there!" There was no sign of anyone there, or any footsteps. She took a step back and scanned the area, when she saw no one she hesitantly continued walking thinking to herself "_I'm must be hearing things._" She finally reached his doorstep. She ran her fingers through her hair smoothening out the frizz from the rain, trying to better her appearance.

Actually, she was unsure about how to go about speaking to him. Sam sighed rehearsing in her head, that what she would soon have to say. She slumped a bit, head lowered then raised it again. Taking a deep breath she reached towards the door, her hand barely touched the hard wood surface when she saw a shadow on the door before her. Someone was definitely behind her, so that meant that someone had been following her. She counted to three in her head then spun around to face the person behind her. Unfortunately Sam was not quick enough, as darkness engulfed her eyes as a hard object made contact with her head. She was barely able to catch an outline of her attacker before she fell to the floor unconscious, lying in the rain on his doorstep, all alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha Ha Ha! **EVIL CLIFFIE...**I know. But it adds suspense... **SO THERE! Sorry it's a short chapter though...**

_What's gonna happen next? ..._

_Is Sam gonna get help?_

_Oh, and __**who **__attacked her?_

**And what's Sheila Vale up to now?**

I wonder of Tim Scam will be appearing soon, I know we haven't seen much of him for a bit.

**Rest assured...**

He'll be there in a bit, hopefully next chapter.

Enough said. **PLEASE REVIEW!** The faster I get reviews the faster I can update.

Lotsa Love,

Cresenta's Lark


	23. Reunion

Chapter 23 here we go!

For everyone who's been complaining...

_**There is plenty of Tim Scam in this Chapter!**_

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: now what was it?...oh yeah..Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Actually, she was unsure about how to go about speaking to him. Sam sighed rehearsing in her head, that what she would soon have to say. She slumped a bit, head lowered then raised it again. Taking a deep breath she reached towards the door, her hand barely touched the hard wood surface when she saw a shadow on the door before her. Someone was definitely behind her, so that meant that someone had been following her. She counted to three in her head then spun around to face the person behind her. Unfortunately Sam was not quick enough, as darkness engulfed her eyes as a hard object made contact with her head. She was barely able to catch an outline of her attacker before she fell to the floor unconscious, lying in the rain on his doorstep, all alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12: 20 am - Streets of Beverly Hills, Tim Scam's mansion

Sam winced as her mind began to clear. The first thing she felt was warmth. Sam panicked as she thought, "_Wait, I remember falling down on the ground and it was raining. I should be...wet or at least damp." _Her eyes flew open as she took in her surroundings. She saw nothing but a blur of colours, the concussion to her head still affecting her. Then it began to clear up, her senses kicked in. The strongest sense of warmth was coming from her left. She turned her head slightly. There holding her hand was Tim Scam. Sam went through a mix of emotions. Love, guilt, security, and sheer happiness. She looked at him. He was sitting on the ground just next to the bed, sleeping with a slight frown, she could see the concern on his face. A few seconds later he shifted, then his eyes opened. Sam pretended to be asleep not knowing how what else to do. He blinked still somewhat sleepy. Tim sat up on the bed next to Sam's sleeping form. He placed his hand on her forehead checking her temperature, it was better than before. He sighed. When he had found her three hours ago, she was freezing cold and curiously unconscious at his doorstep. Tim tightened his grip on her hand wondering what would have happened to her if he didn't go out all night, and Sam decided that now was a good time to wake up. She shifted her head a little then made a sound and slowly opened her eyes. His worried face was before her. Then the awkward silence happened.

Sam sighed inwardly, this was not how she had hoped they would be re-united. She broke the silence with a groan and he spoke up panic evident in his voice. "Are you alright?" She nodded as best she could while lying down. "Just in a little pain, I should be fine." His face returned to normal. "Good" he responded. He pointed towards her body. "That was necessary or you could have gotten seriously sick." Sam cast a look downwards and noticed that she was wearing his shirt and her wet clothes were gone. Tim leaned in to get a better look at her head. He ran his hand over the swollen bump on her scalp, all the while leaving Sam with butterflies in her stomach. He was so close to her. She could feel his warmth and realized that she wanted to be closer. She shot up and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. It was awkward, yes but she missed him so much it just seemed the right thing to do. Tim just sat there trying to figure out what was going on with Sam. The last time they had been together, he distinctly remembered her telling him that they were _over_ and now she was hugging him. He could only wonder what was happening. Thinking that she was confused he tried prying her off him, that is until she started to cry. Tim froze when he heard her sobbing. He sighed. "Samantha, what are you doing?" She sniffed, he didn't even call her Sam anymore. Sam decided she should just tell him what she had been through.

She spoke with her face in his chest making it harder for him to understand. Everything came out in one long sentence. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I dunno how I could be so stupid, I doubted you...I shouldn't have, but Sheila told me that you love her not me and then I was so upset I-." Tim cut her off. "Wait!" He struggled to wrap his mind around what he had just heard. It was Sheila who caused this? That would make sense because Sam had insisted that she had seen him and Sheila together, but she said that he loved her? He gently lifted Sam's chin with his hand so he could look her in the eyes. "What did you say?" She sniffed and continued. "She told me that you were in love with her and still loved her now, but it doesn't matter I should have known better...Her words faded out as he smiled inwardly. It wasn't that Sam didn't trust him, she had been lead into believing that he was betraying her. He could not believe the nerve of Sheila, she had tried to break them up. Then again, he knew she was capable of anything so his Samantha had just taken the bait that's all. It was just an honest mistake. Sam still loved him.

Tim watched Sam babble apologetically, she looked so cute trying to convince him to forgive her when he already had. Without warning, he leaned in and placed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. She stopped talking. He wrapped his arms around her holding her in a tight embrace. His gentle kiss became much more when she kissed him back pouring all her love into the kiss. Her hands gently played with his hair. The kiss ended as he pulled back and stared at his Sam. She appeared dazed and confused. Her mind swimming with thoughts. _"What just happened?"_ He gave her a smile and took her hand in his, Sam gulped. He spoke "It's okay." She blinked. He continued. "It isn't your fault, anyone in your position would have acted the same way." He smirked. "Besides, I'm not so easy to trust, you did a pretty good job." Sam sat there motionless, everything was alright, the misunderstanding was over? She cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "You..you're not mad at me?" His face was expressionless for a minute then he started laughing. "Sam, Sam, Sam you're really something." Sam narrowed her eyes speaking angrily. "What do you mean!" Sam thought to herself. _"He think it's funny that I was worried that I would loose him."_ He continued chuckling. She rolled her eyes and started to get off the bed, she had one foot in a slipper when he interrupted her by holding her hand.

He spoke in a low whisper. His eyes piercing into hers. "You're really something...special." Sam gazed into his eyes while a blush spread across her cheeks, the reaction to his statement. She saw love, desire, and need in his eyes, reflecting what she felt for him. No words were spoken, none were needed. They inched towards each other until the space between them closed in a passionate kiss. Sam fell back on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her. She moaned softly as his lips trailed her neck. As his kisses reached her lower neck, Sam let out a gasp. Tim froze. He raised his head from her neck and glanced down at her. Her lips were slightly swollen from their kisses and her eyes were closed. He noticed that some of the buttons of the shirt she was wearing had come undone, revealing more of her body to him. She opened her eyes, and he noticed how dark they were. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He thought to himself, _"She trusts me completely, I will not take advantage of that."_ Sure, they had been in similar situations before but never this close. Tim picked himself off her and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from her. Sam sat up and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He gave her a nervous smile. "Nothing, it's late...you should go..er.. to sleep, it is Monday tomorrow and you have class. Sam smiled. He was always so concerned about her, she was happy to have him back.

Sam lay herself back on the bed. Tim got up a minute afterwards and leaned over her. "Are you alright, sleeping here?" She nodded. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and was about to leave when she reached out and grasped his hand. He raised an eyebrow and cast her a curious look. She smiled. "Stay with me, please." Tim sat down next to her and pulled her in his embrace. She rested her head on his chest and within a few moments was fast asleep. He smiled down at her sleeping face, then spoke in a low whisper. "I'm right here for you Sam...you're safe."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okey-dokey! They are finally back together! I can only hope sincerely that the make-up made up for all the cliffie's of agony.

I wonder if things will go good from here...

**WAIT!** There's still **Sheila** to worry about.

I wonder how she'll take the news. Hmm. and what about **Tim's innocence?** Will Sam be able to prove that he was framed.

ANYWAYS..._**Please review! Scam/Sam fans I know you're out there!**_

Tune in next time!

Bye for now,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	24. Perfect Life Almost

24 yes!

Merry Xmas everyone! WOW it's been one year writing this story.

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading since the beginning _

_and reviewing, _

_it's great help_

_and inspiration! _

Love all of you.

Okay now here we go again...

**Disclaimer: O.K. I'll be nice it's Christmas...Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

Sam lay herself back on the bed. Tim got up a minute afterwards and leaned over her. "Are you alright, sleeping here?" She nodded. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and was about to leave when she reached out and grasped his hand. He raised an eyebrow and cast her a curious look. She smiled. "Stay with me, please." Tim sat down next to her and pulled her in his embrace. She rested her head on his chest and within a few moments was fast asleep. He smiled down at her sleeping face, then spoke in a low whisper. "I'm right here for you Sam...you're safe."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:40 am - Tim Scam's mansion

Sunlight fell on Tim's sleeping face and his eyes opened. He blinked then looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. He watched her body rise and fall against him with every breath. Some of her hair was blocking her face and he reached out and ran his fingers through her tresses. He smiled as he thought to himself, _"Just like an angel...a sleeping angel."_ Tim was rather enjoying just sitting there holding her in his arms, protecting her from whatever danger there was in the world. He realized that he could spend his whole life just like this, with Sam. He yawned and glanced at the clock on the table next to his bed. 8:43 am. Sighing he gently shook Sam by the shoulders to wake her up. It was getting late and if they didn't hurry she would surely be late for school. Tim shook her slightly and called her name. "Sam." She didn't do so much as even open her eyes.

He spoke again louder this time. "Wake up lazy..you're gonna get late for school...Sam!" He groaned then got an idea. He took his arms off Samantha and slowly climbed out of bed. Grinning he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. Once there he adjusted the shower to cold and then turned it on. He smirked while thinking, "_This will wake you up."_ Gently he stuck her head under the shower to let the cold water come crashing down on her head. It took two seconds, barely and Sam let out a shriek. "Ah...cold!" She wrapped her arms around Tim in an effort to get warm. He chuckled and turned off the water. She glared her teeth chattering. "What did you do that for?!" He smirked. "Hey I was just waking you up." She groaned. "You're still evil you know that!" He leaned in to her face and spoke. "Yes I am...and you, Samantha like me this way." HE gently kissed her then pulled away.

Sam smiled. Yes, she liked him like that. He snapped his fingers to get her attention. "Sorry to interrupt your happy thoughts...but I should inform you that you have less than 20 minutes to get to school." She snapped. "What?! Less than 20 minutes! Oh...I'll never make it in time, and I'm never late!" He calmly put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax Sam, I'll drive you." She looked up at him with adoring green eyes. "You have a car?" He nodded. "Yeah, I do in the garage." She smiled then had another thought. "But my clothes?" Tim walked over to a drawer and pulled out a baby blue dress, he placed it on the bed in front of Sam. She looked at it. It was a beautiful colour, knee length with ruffles, it had short sleeves and a cropped top. She ran her fingers over it and turned to Tim giving him a questioning glance. He shrugged. "I meant to give it to you earlier but...then you know what happened." She grinned and threw her arms around him. While thinking, "He's my knight in shopping armor!"

They broke the hug and he went to get breakfast and the car ready. Sam changed into the dress, grabbed her purse and about two minutes later made her way into the backyard. There she saw a really nice car. It was a sports car, red in colour, very flashy and expensive, she could tell. But it wasn't the car that really held her attention, it was him. He was all ready to go, dressed in dark jeans and a tight black shirt. His hair was perfect as par usual. He took her breath away and she sighed. Just the sight of him caused her to act like a love-struck fool, and a very big one at that. She though silently to herself as she walked towards him. "Black his definitely his colour. He looks so-" He broke into her thoughts. "Ready to go?" Sam blushed because of what she had been thinking. She nodded.

As they drove to school Sam sat silently, while studying his sideways profile. Then a question popped into her mind and she figured that she should ask. "Hey..um what about my mom. Won't she be worried about me. I mean I didn't go home all night last night." He gave her a sideways glance. "I took care of that while you were unconscious. I called Clover and had her tell your mother that you were sleeping over." She smiled. "Good." He spoke next. "Hey Sam, I was wondering. How did you end up outside my door?" She shrugged then spoke. "I wanted to see you to clear things up, so I came to see you. I had a feeling I was being followed but I didn't see anyone. Then when I reached your place someone knocked me out." Tim continued. "So that's what I heard outside, its a good thing I was nearby the door and her your fall. I thought I heard someone running but I didn't see anyone." He looked intently at Sam. "Did you see who did it?" She shook her head. "No, not really. But I think it was a man." He turned back to the wheel. "Don't worry about it then, but take care and watch out." Sam's high school came into view and he hit the brakes. The car made an elegant stop in front of the school. It was 8:55 am. Right on time, five minutes. Sam thanked him and climbed out of the car. She started walking until she heard his voice. "Sam wait!" She turned. He got out of the car and handed her, her purse. "You forgot this." She smiled gently, and took the purse. She still couldn't believe that everything worked out and they were happy again together. She leaned on her toes and brushed her lips against his for a moment. Then she smiled and walked to her destination. He gave her a small wave then got in his car and drove off.

Sam walked into the hall and was immediately confronted by her arch nemesis, Mandy. She took a deep breath and waited. "Yes Mandy, what do you want?" Mandy snorted and her lips curled into a sly smile. "Who was that?" Sam shrugged. "Who?" Mandy crossed her arms on her chest. "The cute guy in the nice car." Sam sighed. "That's none of your business." She smirked. "Yeah, well whatever. It is so my business to keep up with the cool guys. Just spill already." Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you. That Mandy is my boyfriend." Mandy shrugged annoyed. "Is he serious." Sam smiled. "Uh, yes. We are." She walked off feeling like she had won a million dollars. Mandy, was jealous of her because of Tim! Who would of thought! Sam only prayed that she could be half as gutsy when it came to Sheila Vale, her real arch nemesis in love. She took a deep breath mentally making certain that next time she saw Sheila she would make sure that she knew that he was hers. Although she hadn't told Tim about who had attacked her, and she really didn't know. She was sure it was by Sheila Vale she just needed to make sure.

She turned the corner and reached her classroom. In front of it were Alex and Clover. When she reached them they both hugged her in turn and smiled. Alex smiled. "Hey Sammy, we know what happened are you okay?" Sam nodded. Clover was next. "Yeah, I took care of your mom and hey...wait...hold on!" Clover pointed to Sam's dress. "That dress is gorgeous. Where did you get it?!" Sam smiled. "It's a gift from Tim." Clover smirked. "Wow, so he can shop too!" Sam smiled. "Wait till I tell you about what just happened." Alex cast her a glance. "Mandy saw me and him together, she was totally jealous!" Clover grinned. "Wow! Hey Sam..you are gonna have to let me borrow him sometime..." Sam smirked. "Not a chance..he's mine!" All three girls walked into their classroom laughing exactly at nine o'clock. Life was perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! BTW I know it was an uneventful chapter, action wise. But hey it's Christmas, so I made a nice happy (almost - except for the Sheila bit) chapter!

It was a filler, I hope you liked it!

Sheila Vale RETURNS soon, so ENJOY IT while YOU CAN! **muhahahahahah!**

O.K. I'm done. **PLEASE R&R!**

_**Merry Xmas everyone,**_

_**hope you all get lots of gifts,**_

_**(this was mine! Come on it took me three hours)**_

_**and have a lot of FUN!**_

because come on...in the end it's all that counts..**RIGHT!**

**Cresenta's Lark**


	25. Resent & Longing

Finally!

I GOT IT DONE!! Yay!

_I can't believe I haven't written in over __two months__, I missed writing this. _

Okay here is Chapter 25.

**Disclaimer: Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc...uh...huh...and remind me who cares.**

RECAP:

She turned the corner and reached her classroom. In front of it were Alex and Clover. When she reached them they both hugged her in turn and smiled. Alex smiled. "Hey Sammy, we know what happened are you okay?" Sam nodded. Clover was next. "Yeah, I took care of your mom and hey...wait...hold on!" Clover pointed to Sam's dress. "That dress is gorgeous. Where did you get it?!" Sam smiled. "It's a gift from Tim." Clover smirked. "Wow, so he can shop too!" Sam smiled. "Wait till I tell you about what just happened." Alex cast her a glance. "Mandy saw me and him together, she was totally jealous!" Clover grinned. "Wow! Hey Sam..you are gonna have to let me borrow him sometime..." Sam smirked. "Not a chance..he's mine!" All three girls walked into their classroom laughing exactly at nine o'clock. Life was perfect.

12:00 pm- Michael Denev's mansion

Tim Scam parked his car to the side of the mansion. He grabbed his coat and got out of his car. He gave the mansion a cold stare. There were memories attached to this place, bad memories. And if Sam's life wasn't at stake he would never go this far, he would never come to this place, he would never...see Sheila again. He would not sit idly by and let her play with his Samantha. He strode through the front gates of the mansion and made his way inside. He stopped to ask a woman if she knew if Michael Denev was in and she told him that Sheila Vale was filling in for him. He smirked. Good. After all she was the one he wanted to speak with. He waited to be called up to see her. He knew that she wanted him to meet her, he was going to give her exactly what she wanted.

12:10 pm- Michael Denev's mansion, Michael's Office

Sheila Vale sat in Michael Denev's chair. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her long brown hair while staring blankly at the ceiling. She was annoyed because a few hours ago she had been told that nothing could be done about Samantha, and that she got away. She clenched her fist. Damn that meddling twit, if only she could get her out of the way then Tim would be all hers. She smiled slightly. Of course he would deny a little, but with Sam gone he would have no choice now would he? Sheila closed her eyes and an image of Tim Scam flashed in front of her. She smiled sitting forward in her chair when she heard a message coming through. She pushed a button and her assistant's voice came through. "Hi, Miss Vale, A Tim Scam is here to see you. Should I send him in?"...

Sheila drew in a breath not believing her ears. Tim Scam was here? To see her? She could barely contain her happiness. She thought silently. _"I finally made you come to me didn't I Tim, I told her you want me, and only me." _She smirked. _"I intend to keep it that way." _A second later her assistant's voice broke into her thoughts. "Miss Vale, should I tell him your busy?" Sheila answered. "Wait!" She paused for a second. "Tell him to come up in ten minutes." She ended the conversation and got up from her spot behind the desk. She walked over to the full length mirror she had insisted be put in the office. Taking a glance at her reflection she began hoping that he had given her some sort of heads up that he would be coming, she didn't look as perfect as she could of. After all, his seeing her was a grand occasion and she wanted to look as _convincing_ as she could. Her hair was sort of unruly and her suit too business-like. Sheila quickly brushed her hair. She took off her business jacket to reveal a short cropped top. She finished her touch-up then looked in the mirror one last time. Smiling she said. "Perfect."

A minute later there was a knock on the door. She smiled. "Has it been ten minutes already, wow he's as anxious as I am." Sheila's heart pounded in her chest. It was him, finally he had come to see her. They would be meeting after so long. She took a deep breath placing a practiced smile on her face and said. "Come in." A mail man stuck his head through the door. "Uh, Miss Vale. Mr.Denev wants to see you he sent you this letter." He held the letter out for her to take. Her smile vanished. Sheila gulped feeling awfully foolish because she knew she was blushing. She rubbed her bare arms then took a step forward and took the letter. She thanked the man and sent him out the door in less than ten seconds. On the way out he said, "Miss Vale, you look very beautiful today." She smiled. She could only hope Tim would think the same. She waited for another minute, what was taking him so long? Then she had another thought. She did not want another worker coming upstairs and embarrassing her while she met with Tim Scam. She picked up the phone and ordered her secretary to get the maids, helpers, and all the other workers plus herself, out of the house at that moment, no exceptions. She asked her what to do with _the man_ who had come to see her. She told her to send him up and leave.

Another two minutes went by and another knock was heard coming from outside her door. Sheila smirked, knowing this time it would be him. Glancing again one last time at her appearance in the mirror, she took a deep breath of confidence. It was time.

12:10 pm - Beverly Hills High School, Main entrance

Sam, Clover and Alex walked out of the high school. It was lunch time and they were eating out. Sam was supposed to have lunch with Tim and he was supposed to meet her nearby. They walked to the area where he had told Sam to meet him. There was no sign of Tim Scam anywhere. Clover spoke first. "Well, that's weird Sam, didn't he tell you to meet him right here?" Sam nodded. "Yeah that's what he said." She sighed. "Maybe something came up, you know. He could be stuck in traffic, or doing something important." Alex interrupted. "Or maybe he just forgot." Clover smirked. "Right, what could be so important that he would forget about lunch with Sammie?" Sam shrugged. "Maybe he had an emergency." Clover sighed. "He could have at least let you know. You know it's not that difficult. It's like hello! Just call and drop a message!" Sam smiled at her two friends. "You know it's really okay, I could eat lunch with you guys like we used to. What do you think?" Alex smiled. "Cool. Let's go, I'm starved." The three girls walked out of the lot while Sam's mind was still wondering what Tim's _emergency_ could have been. She brushed it off a minute later, she would not doubt him. She had almost lost him once, she would never let that happen again.

12:12 pm - Michael Denev's mansion, Michael's Office

Tim knocked on the door again, waiting for an answer. He though angrily to himself _ "What the hell, is taking her so long! I want to get this over with and fast." _As he waited he wondered what Sam would think about him missing lunch with her. He knew he should have told her but he did not know how she would react, not after what happened just a little while ago that caused their little breakup. He was not going to risk their relationship again by giving her reasons to doubt his intentions. He shook his head then smiled briefly, knowing she would understand that he was probably busy. A second later he heard Sheila say "come in." Taking a short breath he turned the handle of the office door and let himself in to face his past.

Sheila stood by the large window behind what he recognized as Michael's desk. She stood facing away from him. He tapped his foot slightly to get her attention. She turned a moment later with an open grin on her face. He raised an eyebrow while thinking why she was so happy. On the other side Sheila took a moment to study his appearance. A moment later she concluded in her mind,_ "Nothing has changed. He still looks exactly the same after three years, still perfect in every way."_ Tim decided that since she was not saying anything, he should initiate the conversation and let her know why he had brought himself to this damned place and dragged himself here meet her. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. She spoke in a low whisper. "Three years." He blinked. She continued. "It's been three years since I last saw you." He gave her a hard look then smirked. "So you've been counting years, that's great. Listen I have to talk to you about-." She took a few steps too close to him for comfort and forced him to stop talking by placing a finger to his lips.

She gave him a sly smile. "Don't say anything." He glared at her for touching him then took her finger away from his lips. She gave him a curious glance. He sighed. "Look don't make this any harder for me than it already is." She smiled "What's so difficult about two lovers meeting alone." He gave her a hateful glance which was triggered purely by her comment. He did not like the way this conversation was going, he was going to make his intentions really clear. "Don't call me your lover. You know full well, that there was nothing between us." She smirked crossing her arms over her chest, revealing a hint of her cleavage. He looked away. Sheila continued. "We were supposed to marry." He closed his eyes for a moment then spat out his reply. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. The fact that we were ever supposed to be together makes me sick. Do you understand that." She frowned just slightly. He continued now getting the desired reaction to his visit. "You know I was forced to get involved with you. I never loved you. I told you that before."

Sheila smirked playfully. "No you didn't." He glared again unable to sustain his hatred for her. "Fine, I'll say it now. "I never loved you." Sheila gave him a sad glance then walked back towards her desk. She rolled a a circular paperweight on her desk not saying anything. He waited. She spoke in a shaky whisper. "Her name is Sam right?" He blinked, confused at her question. "She's the one who you love so much?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "That's none of your business." She let out a small laugh then stopped spinning the paperweight. "What would you do if, I dunno something bad happened to her." He glared. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her." She let out a mocking laugh. "Oh, you tell yourself that. All I can say is that I don't see her staying in your life for very long. If I were you I would change my mind." She faced him over her shoulder and finished "and pick the one who's meant for you."

He closed the space between them in less than five steps. He grabbed her by the shoulders giving her a menacing look. For a moment she was scared, he never did look more dangerous, or more dangerously pleasing to her. He shook her slightly as he delivered his warning. "Stay away from Sam." She had the nerve to smirk. He grit his teeth, resisting the urge to hurt her. "I'm not going to it again, stay away from her or you're going to pay in the worst way. Do I make myself clear, Sheila." She shrugged her shoulders, not taking his warning seriously. "Just keep on protecting your precious Sammie. I want to see how much you will, and when you don't-" she didn't finish her sentence for effect. Tim made her face him as he spoke in the harshest tone he could muster. "I will kill you myself before you touch her, remember that!" He released her shoulders, pausing for a second then storming out of her office in a rush of anger.

Sheila straightened herself a moment after he left. She walked around her desk to her chair and dropped into it. Smiling slyly she spoke to no one as she said, "I will have you." Sheila ran her hands over her arms where his tight grip had been just a moment ago. Silently, relishing the memory of his touch she finished her thought aloud, "Sam will have to die."

Hiya! Well, there you have it three months after..Chapter 25! **I am so sorry I could not update sooner, but I had many many problems. **

_Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

I hope to update the next chapter,

much much faster than I did this one.

I have some ideas already, just have to put them together.

_Please don't forget to _**Read & Review**_, it's been awhile since I've heard from you guys. I need some comments desperately._

Hope to write again soon,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	26. The Whole Truth

Hi guys...

Chapter 26, coming your way!

**Disclaimer: Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc...and who doesn't know?**

--

RECAP:

Sheila straightened herself a moment after he left. She walked around her desk to her chair and dropped into it. Smiling slyly she spoke to no one as she said, "I will have you." Sheila ran her hands over her arms where his tight grip had been just a moment ago. Silently, relishing the memory of his touch she finished her thought aloud, "Sam will have to die."

--

1:00 pm - Beverly Hills High School, Outside main entrance

Tim approached the area where he was supposed to meet Sam for lunch. Glancing at his watch he frowned, knowing that he was at least half an hour late if not more. He only hoped that her break was not over yet, but knowing that most lunches only lasted an hour max, he knew it was unlikely. As he turned the corner Sam came into view. Tim smiled surprised when he saw her and she waved back, smiling. She picked up her bag and raced to him wrapping her arms around him in greeting, and knocking the wind out of his lungs in the process. "Hey Sam." Hey said plainly, while returning the hug. Tim gently held her at arms length, studying her silently. She gave him a curious glance. "What are you looking at?" He smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" She shook her head. "Aren't you wondering where I was?" Sam shook her head no. Tim continued. "Aren't you even the smallest bit curious?" Sam gave him a small smile. "I trust you, completely and honestly." She turned away from him taking a few steps away, expecting him to follow, and hoping that that was the end of that conversation. "I took the afternoon off school, I know that isn't like me but I really wanted us to spend some time together." He grasped her arm from behing making her face him. She felt the need to justify herself. "I messed up once, big time doubting you. I won't do that again, I promise."

He cast his gaze downwards, feeling bad for making her feel so apologetic. She continued. "I don't care where you go, as long as you always come back to me." He looked up at her as she finished. "I know you will." She turned away again intent on getting something to eat. His voice stopped her in her tracks. "It's not that simple." She turned to him dreading the explanation to his statement. "We need to talk."

1:05 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Jerry sat at his desk while browsing through his files. He sighed, it had been a long morning for him and he would want nothing more than to take a break. At that precise moment the glass doors to his office opened and in walked Sheila Vale. She gave him a small wave. "Hi Jerry, What's up? Jerry smiled back at his former agent. "Well, to tell you the truth, nothing much rather. I am kind of tired." Sheila sat down on the couch in front of his desk. "Why don't you take a break? I mean you are boss around here right?" Jerry nodded. "Yes, and that means I can't be gone for very long, what if there is an emergency." Sheila chuckled. "Emergency? Jerry, come on you can take a small break!" Jerry closed his eyes for a second then sighed. He glanced at his computer and after seeing that there was really nothing coming up, he decided to accept Sheila's advice. He got up from his chair. "Alright, I'll take a short five minute walk." He walked out of the office a moment later, poking his head in on the way out to add "Sheila, please do keep a watch out for any emergencies, will you." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Sure thing Jer, rest easy."

1:20 pm- Beverly Hills, The Groove

Sam shifted uncomfortably in her chair, under Tim's intense gaze. He sighed. Tim knew for some time now, that this was going to happen, and that they needed to do this no matter how unhappy it made him feel. They were sitting at a small restaurant, which was quite empty because of the time, making this the perfect place for them to have their conversation. He opened his mouth to speak and Sam turned away from him, her thoughts fully controlling her reactions. She though glumly to herself _"He wants to leave me, that's why he brought me here like this. What else could it be."_ Seeing Sam's reluctance, Tim reached over the table and placed his hand over hers which was resting conveniently on the table. She faced him with sad eyes.

He closed his eyes for a second then spoke. "I want to tell you everything, everything about my past." Sam shook her head. She did not want to know anything about him that would lead to their separation. His grip on her hand became more firm as he continued. "Please Sam, I need to tell you, you need to know." He frowned slightly. "I can't keep you in the dark forever, it's just better if I tell you now, before my past haunts you again." Sam looked up at him concentrating on his face as he spoke. She gave him her full attention, even though she did not want to hear _her _name ever again. It could not be easy for him to open up like this, he deserved her full support and that was exactly what she was going to give him.

He hesitated for a moment then began speaking. "The WOOHP you know today is a lot different from what things used to be like three years ago." He paused for a second not quite knowing how to phrase his idea without offending WOOHP which was so dear to Samantha. "They were hard times, running the organization was very difficult. There were few funds, and to make it even worse, a lot of competition." Sam blinked, processing this new information. It was difficult to picture WOOHP in a state of backlash from where she stood. He continued. "It was in this time that Sheila Vale joined WOOHP." Sam flinched at the mention of her name. He took a breath. "She came from a affluent family where money was not a concern, and on top of that she had spy experience prior to WOOHP." He sighed, frowning. "As you can imagine when she applied to WOOHP, we were all glad to accept her offer, no one really knew what her ambitions were, or even why she wanted to join." Tim took a sip of his coffee as Sam wondered to herself. _"Why would she join WOOHP?" _He put down his cup and continued. "The first thing she did was donate a hefty amount to the organization, making her an instant favourite amongst everyone there including Jerry. From then on he trusted her with every small job, and much to my annoyance I found her spending way too much time late in the weapons department."

Tim crossed his arms over his chest. "Three years ago there were only two people who worked late in the weapons department." He paused for a second giving her time to follow. "Any guesses?" Sam frowned. "You and-" He finished for her. "Me and Michael Denev." Sam flinched. "At first I thought maybe she was interested in pursuing Michael Denev. He certainly thought the same." Sam leaned forward asking, "How did you know?" Tim gave her a brief smile "we were best friends at the time." Sam nodded. He continued solemnly. "The fact that Sheila's ambitions where elsewhere than on Michael gave him quite the shock. He began ignoring, trying to get out of working with me. You know all the things friends do when they get angry." Sam smiled. "I told him that I had nothing to do with Sheila's decision, and he actually believed me for some time." Sam waited for him to continue. "When she found out about my feelings, she used her influences to get closer to me. She put me in a situation where I had to choose between what I wanted and what I knew was right for WOOHP." Sam stared at him, wanting badly to know how anyone could put the Tim Scam she knew in a compelling position.

He sighed slightly as he finished. "No one knows this, but she threatened to take down WOOHP. At first I thought she was bluffing but when the facts started showing up I knew she was serious." He paused for as second. "Things started going wrong at WOOHP. Everything from missing agents, to failed missions, to collapsed funds. All because of me." He placed his hand to his forehead as he let out the last part. "It was almost as if WOOHP wouldn't survive this time. I knew this, and so I did what I had to and I agreed to be with Sheila." Sam could feel her heart clenching in her chest, as if it too was weeping for him. "The problems with WOOHP didn't end until the day she announced our engagement. Slowly missing agents began showing up, and missions became successful again. WOOHP returned to its former glory." He closed his eyes, then opened them with a sadistic look. "I thought I was done loosing everything I had, I was wrong. In just two short months I lost my reputation and my best friend along with it." Tim shook his head. "No one believed me when I was blamed for betraying WOOHP, not one person. Not Michael, not Jerry, no one."

He continued in a whisper only loud enough for her to hear. "But Sam, you must know that I never loved Sheila, not for one day, one hour. Damn it. Not even for one moment of my life." He grip on her hand tightened again. "You have to understand that I have never loved anyone besides you, ever in my life." Sam fought to hold back tears. She was going through a roller coaster ride of emotions right now. The one emotion she felt strongest was anger. Anger at Michael Denev and WOOHP for not trusting him, Sheila for using him, and Jerry for not believing him. Sam shook with rage _"How could Jerry even think that an agent as dedicated as him would ever betray WOOHP! What was he thinking." _Sam directed her attention back to Tim who was sitting patiently waiting for her to finish her thoughts. Sam opened her mouth to tell him how she felt when he interrupted her. "Sam" he said softly. "I love you enough to let you go."

--

**BAM!**

I wonder what's gonna happen next, don't you? (I did this chapter in 2 hours, I'm so proud! does happy dance)

What does Tim mean anyway?

Find out next time on THE TRUE MISSION!

_Oh, and please don't forget to __**R&R**__..._

**P.S. **I really hope to finish this story soon,

_things are really gonna speed up next chapter, so don't forget to read._

Later,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	27. In This Together

Chapter 27 is up people...

_Thanks for all your awesome reviews, I'm glad you're liking the story so much. _

Here we go,

**Disclaimer: Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc...talk about being repetitive!**

--

RECAP:

Sam fought to hold back tears. She was going through a roller coaster ride of emotions right now. The one emotion she felt strongest was anger. Anger at Michael Denev and WOOHP for not trusting him, Sheila for using him, and Jerry for not believing him. Sam shook with rage _"How could Jerry even think that an agent as dedicated as him would ever betray WOOHP! What was he thinking." _Sam directed her attention back to Tim who was sitting patiently waiting for her to finish her thoughts. Sam opened her mouth to tell him how she felt when he interrupted her. "Sam" he said softly. "I love you enough to let you go."

--

1:25 pm- WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Sheila sat hunched over in Jerry's chair, sleeping. Her mind drifted off to the past as she slept.

_**Flashback - 3 years ago :**_

_**August 11th, 2004 **_

--

8:00 pm- WOOHP Building, Ceremony Hall

The hall was lit up with a million lights, all bright and joyous meant for the occasion. It was the day for Sheila's dream to come true. As she walked down the isle a chorus of applause rang out to welcome her, she approached the front of the hall where Jerry and _he _was standing. It was a warm day and so he stood wearing a crisp grey tuxedo along with a silver tie. He displayed an ease and grace that always struck Sheila as unique, appealing, and attractive. As she stood facing him, he cast his gaze downwards, clearly not wanting to look at her. Somewhere inside her a pang of guilt went off. It was her fault he was acting this way, and deep down she was kind of sorry for forcing him into this engagement. She smiled to herself, the guilt dissolved away. It did not matter, everything was fair in love and war and those were the simple rules that she was following. She knew that right now he thought that she didn't really love him and that he was probably really angry at her approach but she would change his mind. After they were married she would convince him, she would make him love her at any cost. This engagement was just the beginning of their lives together.

A moment later Jerry snapped her out of her thoughts, telling her that they were ready to begin. The crowd quieted down at Jerry's request, and he began to speak. "Agents, Spies, friends. We are all here for a very special occasion. As you all know today is a very joyous day for us here at the WOOHP team. I'm delighted to announce that our valued agent Tim Scam and our agent Sheila Vale have decided to get married, and today is their engagement. Please join me in congratulating them both." A loud applause followed his speech. Sheila's heart beat rapidly in her chest as they exchanged rings a moment later. She stared with disbelief at her hand.

The ring was a symbol of her victory.

She finally got what she truly wanted,

she finally got Tim.

Applause and greetings blurred together.

"Congratulations Sheila!"

"Yeah, congrats!"

_**BEEP!**_

"Way to go!"

_**BEEP!**_

"Sheila- "

_**BEEEEEEP!**_

--

Sheila sat up with a start. She rubbed her temple, and frowned realizing that she was remembering the past. For a moment she had thought that it was actually happening. Sheila smiled slightly, not that it would never happen, it would just take some time. All she had to do, was get rid of that annoying twit, Samantha. The sole thorn in her path. If only there was some way to get rid of her. She cast a glance at the computer which was causing the annoying sound, the one responsible for taking her out of her blissful remembrance. She hit the enter key on the computer and a message came up telling her that there was a new mission. She glanced at the clock reading 1:30 pm. Jerry had been gone a while. She wondered whether or not to read the message, then decided to go ahead.

It read:

--

_Dear Mr. Lewis,_

_There has been a problem in the Asia sector. _

_The Yan Xing Metal factory of Hong Kong has undergone a break-in. We have reason to believe that this is much more than a regular break-in, the owner Mr. Sev Xing is extremely concerned and wants your assistance i n solving this problem. _

_Please send help soon,_

_D.O.I _

_**(Database of Information WOOHP)**_

--

Sheila blinked. A mission in metal factory? She thought silently. There was no doubt in her mind that Jerry would send his regular unit of Clover, Alex, and Samantha for the job. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, re-reading the information. A moment later she smiled. A metal factory was a great place for accidents. No doubt there were probably many each day. So then there would be no suspicion if an accident just happened to occur when Jerry's precious spies were there, right? Sheila smirked. This plan was perfect. She rose from his chair and was about to leave when she turned back suddenly. She didn't want Jerry to know that she had read his message, that could be trouble later on. She sat down and opened the message again. She selected _mark as unread _as the option, defeated the page history and then shut the page. Perfect, there was no way Jerry or anyone else would find out. Sheila smirked. Sam was going to have an accident.

1:40 pm- Beverly Hills, The Groove

Sam blinked in shock. What did he mean by _let you go_? She felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Sitting across from her, Tim noticed that she was about to cry. "Sam" he said, trying to comfort her. She blinked back the tears, and bit her cheek controlling her outburst. He got up and came to her side taking her hand in his. "Sam, I need you to understand why I have to let you go." She shook her head stubbornly, there was no way she was going to let this happen to them. They had been through too much together to drift away like this. He attempted to speak again, but Sam interrupted him. "Please, don't say you're leaving me." He tightened his grip on her hand. "You don't understand what she's capable of Samantha, she can do much more harm to you than you can ever imagine. She could hurt your friends, you, she could even-." He paused but Sam knew what he was trying to say. "I know that she is dangerous, but I'm not giving up on us because of a threat. I don't care what happens to me as long as I can be there with you." His face softened as she continued. "Please Tim, I want to be on your side you have got to have someone to believe in you and trust you, be loyal to you and love you."

Sam stood and wrapped her arms around him, staying there for a few moments, not caring who saw. She needed him to feel her love for him, she wanted him to know that he wasn't alone anymore they were in this together. They were not going to bow down to Sheila and there was no way in hell that Sam was going to hand over her the man she loved without a fight. If she had to die fighting on his side then that would be where she would stay. He had given her a purpose, a sort of mission in life to prove him innocent, one that she would fulfill at any cost. That was the price of true love, one that she didn't mind paying, not for him.

--

**Hey people… I know it's a short chapter, but hopefully you liked it. **

_**Just in case your wondering…**_

_**the FLASHBACK was meant to explain Sheila a bit more,**_

_**I dunno if it helped though.**_

_Stay tuned, only a couple of chapters left._

_**Oh, and don't forget to R&R (Please)**_

**Cresenta's Lark**


	28. Deadly Incident

Chapter 28...

Only a few more to go...

Thanks for the reviews guys, ziel101, Valkyrie Cain, BloodyRen, and DataX...

They're much appreciated.

O.K. on with the story

**Disclaimer: Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc...I'm tired of writing this... No really.**

--

RECAP:

Sam stood and wrapped her arms around him, staying there for a few moments, not caring who saw. She needed him to feel her love for him, she wanted him to know that he wasn't alone anymore they were in this together. They were not going to bow down to Sheila and there was no way in hell that Sam was going to hand over her the man she loved without a fight. If she had to die fighting on his side then that would be where she would stay. He had given her a purpose, a sort of mission in life to prove him innocent, one that she would fulfill at any cost. That was the price of true love, one that she didn't mind paying, not for him.

--

1:50 pm- WOOHP Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Jerry entered his office after an extended break. He felt guilty for having Sheila fill in for him for so long. He just had to apologize. "Sorry Sheila, I didn't mean to take." He stopped talking. Sheila wasn't there. He blinked for a second while thinking why she would have just disappeared like that. A moment later, he figured he must have taken way to long and she may have had somewhere to go to. He sighed as he made his way to his desk. His little break being over he needed to get to work. He sat down in front of his computer and turned it on. A second later a message flicked on to his screen.

_Dear Mr. Lewis,_

_There has been a problem in the Asia sector. _

_The Yan Xing Metal factory of Hong Kong has undergone a break-in. _

_We have reason to believe that this is much more than a regular break-in, t_

_he owner Mr. Sev Xing is extremely concerned and wants your assistance i n solving this problem. _

_Please send help soon,_

_D.O.I _

_**(Database of Information WOOHP)**_

Jerry sighed. Another mission. He re-read the message gathering the important details that he would need for the record. After a few moments he decided it was time to round up the girls. They were going to Hong Kong.

2:00 pm- Beverly Hills, The Groove

Tim held Samantha against him for a while. He could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She was scared. Scared of loosing him, scared of moving on, scared of letting go. In all reality, he was too. He did not want to leave her, not for any reason. He sighed as he thought to himself. It was him that started this whole problem anyway, he should have never let his guard down and fallen in love. Then again, how could he not have fallen in love with her. With all her love, and devotion she made him fall in love with her. He did not want let go. But he had to be mature and move on for her sake. No matter how much it would hurt him, he knew that he had to end it. It was for her own good, and besides he was used to being alone. He would live on without her, even if his heart would die.

After waiting another moment he pulled away from her. She looked up at him with sad pleading eyes. Eyes which told him to hold on and never let go. Never leave her alone. Tim could see the remains of tears in her eyes. He gently wiped them away with his thumb and placed a comforting smile on his face. Sam gazed into his eyes, which used to hold mystery and anger, but now held love. Love which was for her. He was trying to be strong, but she could see the hurt in his eyes. He didn't want to let her go, and that made her feel more loved. Tim gathered his courage and decided that he had to speak. It was now of never. "Samantha." She blinked sadly. "Please let me go." He said the words in the most comforting yet firm way that he could. She nodded her head no. "Tim I-." He took her hand in his. "I have to let you go. Believe me, if I don't you'll get hurt. I'm doing this to protect you." Sam avoided his gaze as she spoke. "And who will protect you from Sheila?" He winced. "I can protect myself." Sam looked straight at him. "No you can't and you shouldn't have to! Everyone needs someone to love them. You can't be all alone in your life. Why can't you understand that!" He looked taken back from her tone of voice.

Her outburst had attracted the attention of other people sitting at the restaurant. She continued in a mere whisper. "I can't move on. Not without you. Tim, I. I love you." He had gone extremely silent as she said this. She gently placed her hand over his and finished. "Please don't leave me." Tim glanced around the area noticing how many people were looking at them. He did not want to discuss this here. Without saying a word he led Sam out of the restaurant and took her to a more secluded area. Sam waited for an answer, an indication that he had changed his mind about leaving her, but she received none. She decided to speak first. "I-." She would have continued only she noticed a strange look on his face. He was looking at her feet. She glanced down and saw the ground opening up, which could only mean she was being WOOHPED. He took a step closer to her, concerned but she gave him a slight smile. "It's okay it's Jerry. We'll talk later!" She fell down the WOOHP tunnel and after a moment landed on the couch in front of Jerry's desk.

2:15 pm- W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Jerry's Office

She sat up a moment later and rubbed her back. Taking a glance around she noticed Clover and Alex were already there waiting for her to start. Sam sighed. her conversation with Tim was going to have to wait, Jerry's timing couldn't have been worse. Clover sighed. "Sammie where were you?" Alex sat next to her on the couch and asked in a low whisper "Were you with him?" Sam's blush confirmed Alex's query. The three girls snapped to attention when Jerry cleared his throat. "Girls we need to get started please." He pushed a button an an image of a factory popped up on the screen in front of them. "This is the Yan Xing metal factory in Hong Kong. Just yesterday there was a break-in here." Clover crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would anyone break into a metal factory, what would there be to steal...Metal?" Alex giggled at her question. Jerry did not. "Girls please, we have reason to believe that there is something dangerous about this break-in, an ulterior motive." Clover rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Jerry gave her an annoyed look. "You girls are going to get whatever information you can, so get ready you're going to Hong Kong." "What do we get for gadgets Jerry?" Sam asked. G.L.A.D.I.S. spoke up. "Today you get Suction Cup-Bottomed Gogo Boots, Just-Sticky-Enough Gloves, and M-Ray Contact Lenses in aquamarine. Along with these you also get S.R.L.D." G.L.A.D.I.S. held up a silver flower locket. The girls gave Jerry a confused look. Jerry explained. "The S.R.L.D. stands for Superior Recording Locket Device. It allows the wearer to record any conversation for up to 100 minutes." The girls smiled. "Cool colour Jer" said Clover. "It blends in with my accessories." Jerry smirked. "That's the point." He hit a button on his console and sent the girls falling through the floor only to land in the W.O.O.H.P jet, the next stop with be Hong Kong.

6:00 pm- Yan Xing metal factory, Hong Kong

The girls entered the factory through the main exit. They were brought through by a worker after speaking to the owner. "It looks like any other factory" Alex said. Clover nodded. "It looks like every time there is a little problem we have to be brought to investigate. I mean hello? Ever heard of police!" Sam smiled. It had been such a long time since they had been on a mission together and she had missed the adventure. She took out her X-powder and placed it on a side table. Then reached in to her pocket for the M-Ray Contact Lenses. "What are you doing, Sammie?" Alex asked. Sam put on the lenses. "I'm trying to see if we can find something by looking a bit closer." Alex and Clover also put on the lenses then decided to divide up and check out the different parts of the factory. They spent close to an hour carefully inspecting the factory and were extremely disappointed when they found nothing. Clover sighed. "It was just a regular break-in. What a waste of time! But I can't say I'm complaining. Come on let's get out of here."

On the second floor, unknown to the girls they were being watched by a camera. Outside a man spoke quietly on a phone. "Should I do it?" he asked. A second later a woman answered, "Not yet, wait till she's alone." The man sighed impatiently and hung up. The girls walked out of the factory a minute later. From the shadows a man sighed gratefully seeing them exit.

Outside they decided they should call Jerry. Alex made the call and reported that they found nothing and they wanted to come home because they had spent an hour in the factory and it was useless. As Sam waited she realized that she had forgotten something. She glanced at Alex who was still yelling at Jerry for giving them a stupid mission, then started back inside the factory. "Where are you going Sammie?" Clover asked. Sam turned to her. "I just remembered I forgot my X-Powder. I have to go get it." Clover shrugged. "Want me to come with you?" She took a step closer to Sam. "No it's okay. I know where it is. You stay with Alex. I'll be back in a minute." She turned back and headed inside the factory. Once inside she walked to the area where she had left her gadget. "There it is." She retrieved it and started to walk out of the factory. The man who had been waiting saw her through the camera. "Finally" he whispered. He hit a button on a remote and an explosion was heard outside. Clover noticed it first. "Alex, did you hear something just now." Alex was about to say no, till she caught sight of the factory. "Clover! The factory is on fire! Look!" Clover snapped her head to the factory and sure enough the main entrance was erupting with flames. "Oh my God Sam!" The two girls frantically ran to the the factory looking for a way in. There was none. Alex began to cry for Samantha. "What do we do?" Clover pulled out her X-powder. "We call Jerry and hope that Sam isn't near the entrance." It wasn't a great plan, but there was nothing else they could do but watch helplessly.

Inside the factory Sam saw the flames and backed away as fast as she could from the entrance. It wasn't much use because the fire was spreading quickly towards her. She searched frantically in her jetpack, her pockets, everywhere for something that could save her from burning. When she found nothing she stared with horror at the fire coming closer to her. The flames were consuming everything in their path, and soon the smoke from the fire made it hard to breath. She coughed holding her had to her mouth in an effort to stop the smoke from entering her lungs. Her head began to spin from the heat inside the factory. She collapsed heavily to the floor and felt her eyes closing. Then a moment later she felt herself being wrapped in a heavy cloth, and being lifted from the ground. Sam opened her eyes weakly to see what was going on and caught a glimpse of the person who was trying to rescue her. It was Tim Scam. She had so many questions in her head right now like how he got in to the factory and what he was doing here. She found that she couldn't speak. A small wail escaped her lips which he heard. Thankfully she was awake. He snapped his attention to Sam's face. Her eyes were open and she was looking at him. She could see the worry and fear on his face, and truthfully she had never seen him more frightened. Tim gave her a weak smile. "It's okay, I'm gonna get you out of here Sam. Just relax." She felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought. "_He's putting his own life in danger for me." _He tossed Samantha over his shoulder and whispered. "Trust me." Sam let her eyes close as she hung on to his back. Once he had her secured he threw his blazer on top of her head to protect it from the fire. She was completely covered from the fire, while he was not.

Tim broke into a run searching for a way out. His eyes scanned the factory and all he saw were flames. There was no safe way out. In any case he was going to get hurt. Bad. He had almost given up hope when he noticed an emergency exit that was a few feet away. He ran to it and noticed that there was only about a metre's worth of space left that had been built from wood that wasn't already burnt. It was the only chance at escape they had. Tim hoped that the wood was weak on the door and thankfully it was. He sent a kick flying at the door and the wood smashed and gave way. He could now see light coming in. He gathered his strength and kicked again, this time the door smashed to bits and the way out was open to them. Tim threw himself out of the exit and clung onto Samantha as he did. A moment later they were out. With Sam over his shoulder he crawled as far as he could from the remains of the burning factory. Once he got a safe distance away he turned to see the factory collapse from the damage of the fire. It scared him to death to think that Sam was in that building just a minute ago. If he hadn't been there, who knew what could've happened. He panted and tried to catch his breath. After a few moments he rolled Samantha of his shoulder and lay her on the ground. Tim tore off his half-burnt trench coat and blazer that covered her boy and face. He fearfully looked down on her, afraid to see what damage the fire had done to her.

He started to breathe again when he saw that she was alright. The fire hadn't harmed her. She was unconscious though, but he knew that was probably from the shock or heat from the fire. He, himself had not been so lucky. He could feel the sharp burns on shoulder and back, and the strong pain from the cuts on his leg which he had received after trying to smash the door. Tim smiled. Love was a strange thing indeed, he did not regret getting hurt for saving her life. Still, the fire had hurt him bad whether or not he wanted to admit it and he could feel himself slip out of consciousness. But, before he did he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips waking her from her slumber as he fell into a deadly slumber of his own.

--

**Sad. huh? I wonder if he'll be okay. **

Anyway it's 1:00 AM and I just finished witting this. LOL

Please **R&R**

_**I wanna know how you liked this chapter, and if you think he'll survive...or not.**_

It's kind of confusing but if you read closely there are **clues** as to how the incident happened as in who caused it.

Anyway,

R&R

**Cresenta's Lark**


	29. Aftermath

Time for chapter 29...

(They're really speeding up now, no?)

Okay only 4 chapters left after this one. Here we go.

_For Valkyrie who wanted it so bad._

**Disclaimer: Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc.**

--

RECAP:

He started to breathe again when he saw that she was alright. The fire hadn't harmed her. She was unconscious though, but he knew that was probably from the shock or heat from the fire. He, himself had not been so lucky. He could feel the sharp burns on shoulder and back, and the strong pain from the cuts on his leg which he had received after trying to smash the door. Tim smiled. Love was a strange thing indeed, he did not regret getting hurt for saving her life. Still, the fire had hurt him bad whether or not he wanted to admit it and he could feel himself slip out of consciousness. But, before he did he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips waking her from her slumber as he fell into a deadly slumber of his own.

.

--

6:00 pm- Yan Xing metal factory, Outside

She awoke when she felt a light pressure on her lips. Opening her eyes she caught a glimpse of him before he collapsed. Sam sat up with a start, her blurry vision fading fast with her realisation. Tim Scam was hurt. He lay off to the side, his face in the dirt. Sam was horrified when she saw that he wasn't moving. She crawled to his side and turned him over the best she could. She gasped as she saw the burn on his shoulder she hadn't seen before, and then she saw a trail of blood leading from where she had lay to where he had collapsed. Sam held her breath as she pulled up a little of his pant leg. There were deep cuts on his right leg, he was still bleeding. She felt more tears coming. He was in this state because of her, all because of her.

She leaned into his chest and placed her ear over his heart. She heard a very faint heartbeat. He was alive, thank god for that. She sat in a sitting position and gently pulled him into her lap. Sam cradled his head in her arms, as she let the tears go. She had to save his life the way he had saved hers. A moment later she pulled out her X-powder which was miraculously undamaged after her adventure. She called Clover. She was fast to pick up. "Clover, it's me Sam." She could hear her friend exhale on the other end. "Thank goodness Sammie, you're alright! You got out." There was a pause. "How did you make it?" Sam felt the tears prickling her eyes again. "Look. Clover I don't want to talk about it. I had help. Tim-." She chocked on his name. Clover clearly concerned began to shout on the other end. "Sam , what's wrong! What happened? What was he doing here anyway?" Sam sniffed and cleared her throat. "Clover please, just...just send help. He's hurt. God, he's hurt and it's all my fault." She broke off sobbing. Clover answered. "Sam, it's okay. Calm down. He'll be fine. I've called help, they're coming." She paused. "Where are you?" Sam stopped sobbing long enough to look around. "I'm outside the side exit, near the forest area. Can you find me?" A moment later, Clover replied. "Yes. Just hang on. We're coming."

Sam closed her X-powder and turned her attention back to Tim Scam. She sighed sadly hoping he would be alright but knowing that he was hurt quite bad. Being burnt so bad wasn't a joke. It was serious. He could die. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew in her heart that if something happened to him, she would never ever forgive herself.

7:30 pm- University Prime Hospital, Los Angeles

Help had arrived after what seemed like hours of waiting. By the time W.O.O.H.P had arrived, Sam had tried several times to wake him up. She knew that his chances of survival would be much higher if he was kept awake. She made every effort to help him but in the end resorted to prayer. She felt so helpless waiting for help to come while being able to do nothing to help the man who she loved. The man who had risked his life to save hers.

Sam sat now, in the waiting area with Clover and Alex. They were there comforting her, as she sobbed helplessly for him. They told her to keep faith. Sam closed her eyes. Keep faith. How could she? She had seen him being rushed into emergency once they had arrived in the hospital. Sam had heard what the doctor said. "Serious third degree burns, and he's lost a lot of blood too. It would have helped if you brought him here sooner." She had been told to wait. Wait to see if he would survive. She closed her eyes bitterly.

It was a nightmare,

**all of it. **

The explosion in the factory

and her being trapped.

his getting hurt.

All a big, horrible, terrifying nightmare.

Only this didn't happen as a coincidence like nightmares do.

It was caused, and by who?

She knew well.

She was never going to forget the pain she was going through, the torment she was suffering. All at the hands of the scheming, plotting, excuse for a woman. Sam grit her teeth in anger. If he didn't make it, Sheila was going to pay. How dare she claim to love the man that she put in this position. Sam understood that, that plot was for her. Tim had been right. She buried her face in her hands. If only she had listened. If only she had took his warnings seriously. Then he wouldn't be in the state he was right now. Like it or not, it was her fault. She could have avoided this. She could have stopped this from happening. It was because of her. All because of her.

As she sat there the guilt hit her heart like a tonne of bricks. How would she ever get over this? Clover gently hugged Sam telling her it was going to be alright. Alex put her hand on her shoulder. Sam turned to face her. "Oh Sammie, he's going to be alright. If there is one thing I know it's that Tim Scam isn't that easy to get rid of." Clover placed a comforting smile on her face. "Yeah Sam, think about how many times we have tried in the past." Sam let out a small laugh at her friends efforts to cheer her up. She could only hope that what they were saying was true and that he was going to make it through this. She gave both of them a weak smile. "Thank you, you guys." She hugged them both in turn and waited silently for some news on his condition.

9:00 pm- University Prime Hospital, Los Angeles

It was getting late now and still there was no news of him. Sam was getting really hopeless now, her friends could tell. But there was nothing they could do but stay by her. The red light above the surgical room went off and a moment later the surgeon who had been heading Tim's surgery emerged. Sam immediately got up and went to him, but Jerry beat her to him. "How is he?" Jerry asked. Sam could hear a note of fear in his voice. She looked to the surgeon's face for an indication. He looked exhausted after two hours of surgery. A moment later his face cracked into a tired smile. Sam began to relax, hoping that this was a good sign. The surgeon spoke in a low voice. "I'm happy to inform you that he is going to be perfectly fine in a couple of days." She started breathing. Jerry raised an eyebrow. "I thought the burns were severe, and the loss of blood, what about that?" The surgeon smiled. "The good news is that after we managed to stop the bleeding we examined the burns more closely. They were bad, yes but not as severe as we had originally thought. We were able to start repairing the burnt tissue right away, and made quite a notable progress." Sam spoke in a shaky whisper. "What about the loss of blood?" The surgeon turned as if to regard her for the first time. "That man you have in there is very, very lucky." Sam blinked. "You see, his blood-group is AB+ meaning it is a universal recipient. Since we had a good supply we were able to aid him. Had his been a group that required a more specific blood-type, who knows what could have happened."

Sam took a deep breath then let it go. He was going to be okay. The surgeon broke into her thoughts. "You two have been here since the beginning of the surgery, would you know any of his relatives that need to be informed?" Sam spoke up. "I'm his only relative." The surgeon thought for a moment, trying to figure out the relation she could have shared with the hurt man inside. A moment later he smiled. "You have been very strong, but don't worry your husband is going to be just fine." Jerry flicked his eyes over to Samantha to see how she would react to the surgeon's mistake. Sam did not bother correcting him, she felt that attachment to him, and she loved him the same way a wife would her husband. One day she hoped to share that bond. "May I see him? Sam asked. The surgeon shook his head yes. "For a close relative, I can make an exception. Just make sure he doesn't move around to much, okay? He's still healing." She asked him one more question. "How long is going to take him to go home?" The surgeon smiled at her concern. "A week, should do it. Off you go now. Or he might fall asleep." Sam turned to leave, taking one step she turned back. "Doctor?" The surgeon faced her. "Thank you for saving his life." The surgeon gave her a smile saying it was his job. Sam turned and walked to the room he would be in.

Watching her go Jerry turned and asked the surgeon a question. "Doctor, how did you know that she was his wife?" The surgeon rubbed his eyes. "That kind of concern and love can only be found in a wife. I've been through a similar situation in the past, and my wife acted in the same way." Jerry smiled at his reasoning, then thanked the doctor. He started to walk to the room Tim would be in, then decided against it. He should leave them alone. Sam was what Tim needed right now. He smiled while thinking _"Could she really be the one for you, Timothy? Have you finally found the companion you need?"_ Jerry wasn't going to tell Sam to back out now, because of her Tim was a changed man. He silently hoped that this was true. If only they could be together, then everything would work out in the end.

--

I now, you want more. (_Like the scene with Sam and Tim, LOL __**Sam/Scam fans**_)

Patience, it will come **soon**.

_**Anyway, please read and review.**_

I want to know how you feel about Sheila's plot to kill Sam, and what she ended up doing instead.

See, I didn't kill off **Tim Scam. **(Like I ever would, I'm evil but I'm not that evil)

Okay, enough afterthoughts.

Please **R&R **

_Thank You,_

**Cresenta's Lark**


	30. Feeling Love

Chapter 30...

_For all Scam/Sam fans this chapter is mainly about them._

_**ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc. GRRRRR. WHY?**

--

RECAP:

Watching her go Jerry turned and asked the surgeon a question. "Doctor, how did you know that she was his wife?" The surgeon rubbed his eyes. "That kind of concern and love can only be found in a wife. I've been through a similar situation in the past, and my wife acted in the same way." Jerry smiled at his reasoning, then thanked the doctor. He started to walk to the room Tim would be in, then decided against it. He should leave them alone. Sam was what Tim needed right now. He smiled while thinking _"Could she really be the one for you, Timothy? Have you finally found the companion you need?"_ Jerry wasn't going to tell Sam to back out now, because of her Tim was a changed man. He silently hoped that this was true. If only they could be together, then everything would work out in the end.

--

9:10 pm- University Prime Hospital, Los Angeles

Sam took a slight breath before turning the silver handle of his room. Finding it was unlocked she walked in. She smiled at the sight. There he was safe and sound. He was laying down on the hospital bed bandaged from the waist up. Sam winced, the burns was what those bandages were covering. His lower half was covered with a white sheet. He lay silent, his eyes were closed. _"Is he asleep?" _Sam thought. She was content to see him even if he was sleeping. Walking over to the bed she leaned over and gazed at him trying to get a closer look. Even though he was bandaged Sam could see a scar from the burn that wasn't quite covered with the bandaging. It ran from his right shoulder and stretched halfway to his neck. Sam sighed. Would he ever heal? Sam gently crouched next to him and carefully drew up the blanket to look at his leg. She paused before doing so remembering the sight she had seen there some hours ago that scared her greatly. His leg was bandaged so she could not see much. Sam relaxed, at least he was not bleeding.

She stood over him a moment later and watched him silently for a few minutes. She smiled as she watched his chest move rhythmically up and down, he was breathing. Thank God. It seemed so silly. Why should she be so happy that he was doing something so simple as breathing?

_That was the thing._

For Sam his every breath was a **gift**, an answer to her prayers.

A treasure that she would cherish forever,

she knew now that if he died, she would not be able to find it in her to live.

Was it wrong?

to love someone so much?

Perhaps it was, but for Sam she had crossed that limit, that point of return. She was aware, she needed him in her life. Needed him always around her. He had filled a kind of emptiness that had been there before only she hadn't noticed it. She only felt it when she thought he wasn't going to make it.

Sam gasped as she felt tears prickle her eyes. The possibility of him not making it, of him dying hurt so much. She knew of no words to describe the torment she would feel, the loneliness she would endure if that would ever happen.

The very fact that he was alive in font of her now, and breathing was a miracle. She had half expected it not to turn out this way, and that thought scared her too much to say. Sam shook her head.

_The past was the past,_

_he had survived_

_and the torment was over_

She could only pray that she would never have to go through the feeling of loosing him again she felt that she would not be able to bear it. Standing over him Sam felt the tears escape her eyes. As one rolled down her face it hit his cheek, a moment later his eyes opened slowly.

The first glimpse he got was a blurry vision of a woman. Once his eyes cleared he saw the woman he loved more than life itself standing over him, crying.

"Crying for me?" he asked.

Sam opened her eyes in a flash and saw that he was awake. His sea-foam eyes staring fixatedly at her face. She would never forget this feeling.

_The feeling of his eyes on her,_

_it was like a cloak of protection, a hidden security_

_she felt as if as long as he watched her, nothing bad would ever happen_.

The guilt began to kick in to her because that is exactly what he had done some hours ago. He had protected her from harm like a barrier. Like a shield from the fire. His body took the damage, he could have died. She crouched down next to him and placed her face next to his, still crying.

He spoke in a dry whisper. "Samantha, stop crying would ya? It's all good. I didn't die. See still alive, breathing and all." Sam frowned at the way he said it. "Do you have to say it so harshly?" He closed his eyes for a moment. "It's really no big deal."

Sam gently cupped his cheek and stared in his eyes as she spoke. "Tim, please stop acting like you don't hurt, and that it's no big deal. We both know it is, no matter how much you deny it. You are in pain...and it's all my fault."

He reached for her hand which she placed in his, seeing his condition. "Look, Samantha please stop saying this is your fault when in reality it is mine. I had a choice to make, to save you or get out without getting hurt. The decision was an easy one to make."

Sam sighed. He continued. "If I had to do it again, I would." Sam shook her head. "But I don't want to put you through any pain, and I just ended up hurting you again. How can I ever live with that?"

Tim smirked. "Then get rid of your guilt." Sam raised an eyebrow. "How?" Tim smiled as he pulled her as close as he could with one arm. "Make it up to me." Sam blushed. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips staying there for a minute. He smiled at her. "Still guilty?" Sam sighed. He took that as a yes. He padded the spot next to him on the bed telling her to sit down. She raised an eyebrow. He smirked. "I'm not gonna eat you." Sam smiled as she flopped down next to him. "Sam, this is not your fault. If you still feel guilty, think about this." Sam waited. "Remember the time I brainwashed your mother along with your friends' moms?" She giggled, back then she had been so scared about what he could have done to him but now it kind of seemed funny. He smirked. "I would have gotten away but you were the one who caught me. If you want to feel guilty there's something to be guilty about." Sam glared. She would have hit him for that but it was true wasn't it? A minute later she found herself laughing at the whole thing. She remembered grabbing his collar and throwing him down, and then using her mother and her friends' mothers to hit him. The whole thing was hilarious.

He raised an eyebrow. "I cheer you up already?" Sam smiled. He took that as a positive note. He smirked. "By the way, you still have to make it up to me." Sam blushed. "Whatever for", she asked playfully. Tim shook his head the best he could while lying down. "Tsk. tsk. Samantha, you're a forgetful one, I would never have thought that was a part of you. You owe me, for making me do what I did. It's your own fault I love you so much." She looked away from his strong gaze. "Besides, remember what you said on that island, god knows how long ago?" Sam blinked. Tim continued in a mischievous tone. "You said you didn't like to feel obligated to anyone and especially not me." Sam gulped as he placed his head on his hand sitting up on his elbow. "Well?" He teased. Sam raised an eyebrow. "You still remember what I said?" He smiled. "Every word, memorized for-" He paused. "Later times just like this." She muttered that he was still an evil, cheeky, and incredibly manipulative man. He smirked. "And you love me, so who's to blame? Me or you?"

Sam shut him up with a kiss wrapping her arms around him, feeling the sense of security that he always brought to her, and giving her love to him in return. He returned the kiss with so much passion that she was forced to wonder if he had just been in surgery an hour ago. Buy his kiss it didn't seem like it. As they kissed Sam wondered how empty her life would be if he had not made it through.

_If he would not be there to hold her, and love her_

_to taunt her and mock her,_

_and make her..._

_feel __alive. _

_make her life worth living._

He was her breath,

her life.

Her reason to live.

Everyone had one, and he was hers.

She was drawn to him as if they were attached, meant to be together. It felt so good to finally be able to say it, and not have to hide her feelings behind lies, as she had before.

_**She felt in this kiss**_

_**the love of a lifetime **_

_**and the longing throughout their loneliness to be loved, one that they had **__**shared.**_

He pulled away a moment later and peered at Samantha's blushing face. She was smiling at him and giving him a look he had not seen in a very long time. It was a look of admiration and respect. As if he was her hero. He pulled her in his arms and she lay next to him quietly enjoying his presence. She watched over him silently. She had not been able to ask him how he knew where she was so now she decided she should. "Hey, can you tell me how you knew that I was in Hong Kong in that factory." He sighed. "Do I have to?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yes." He shook his head, "Later Sam I'm tired and you're supposed to be making me feel better remember? Telling you about that would cause you to give me an earful." Sam now more curious than ever traced a pattern on his chest to distract him. He smirked. "Trying to get answers out of me?" Sam frowned.

Chuckling slightly, he began to explain. "After the day you were attacked outside my home, I was convinced that your life was in danger. I tried to get you to stay away from me until it was all sorted out but-" He paused. "You know how well that worked." Sam blushed. "So I decided the best thing to do was put a tracker in you, so I would know where you were at all times." Sam's eyes widened in shock. "You put a tracker in me?! When? Where?" He only chuckled. Sam glared at him. "Tell me!" He grabbed Samantha's waist and pulled her under him, he towered over her. "I'll show you." He reached for the zipper of Sam's spy suit and pulled it down an inch before she smacked his hand away blushing furiously. He gave her an innocent expression. "What? I was just showing you." Sam gulped. "Can't you tell me?" He shook his head. Sam sighed as she let him continue. Tim pulled the zipper down another inch and pointed his finger to the area of skin right below her shoulder. "It's below my shoulder?" He nodded. "And you hit me for that? If I would have known I guess I would have put it elsewhere, somewhere worth getting hit for." Sam blushed while a smirk graced his face.

"Can you take it out?" He shook his head, no. "It's for your own safety." Sam smirked. "Fine I'll get it removed at W.O.O.H.P." He closed his eyes. "You can't, I made it meaning only I can get rid of it. You're just going to have to live with it until the danger is over." Sam did not know whether to hit him for invading her privacy or commend him for caring so much. She choose the second choice. Sam placed her head on his chest. "Thank you for caring so much." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze then wrapping his arm around her, he fell asleep. Sam didn't want to leave just yet so she decided to stay back. She felt his every breath and heard his strong heartbeat against her ear. He was safe and sound, and she was with him. Sam sighed. If only time would stop as it seemed to every time she was in his arms. She gently nuzzled her face in his chest and murmured "Goodnight Timothy Scam, I love you."

--

Mushy I know! LOL

Okay so people, Chapter 30 is about Sam/Scam as you can tell. It was a short chapter but at least it was a happy one **(mostly and no Sheila so that's reason to celebrate right?) **

**I hope Sam/Scam fans liked this chapter (**_especially Poison's Ivy and Valkyrie Cain_**)**

Anyway, definitely more action coming up next chapter because the story is almost **done.**

_What will Sam to do Sheila now that she has hurt Tim so bad?_

I wonder...

LOL

**Don't forget to R&R please!**

Later,

**Cresenta's Lark**


	31. Horrible Truth

Chapter 31.

Is finally here, sorry it took so long.

2-3 chapters too go!

**Disclaimer: Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc. **

--

RECAP:

"Can you take it out?" He shook his head, no. "It's for your own safety." Sam smirked. "Fine I'll get it removed at W.O.O.H.P." He closed his eyes. "You can't, I made it meaning only I can get rid of it. You're just going to have to live with it until the danger is over." Sam did not know whether to hit him for invading her privacy or commend him for caring so much. She choose the second choice. Sam placed her head on his chest. "Thank you for caring so much." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze then wrapping his arm around her, he fell asleep. Sam didn't want to leave just yet so she decided to stay back. She felt his every breath and heard his strong heartbeat against her ear. He was safe and sound, and she was with him. Sam sighed. If only time would stop as it seemed to every time she was in his arms. She gently nuzzled her face in his chest and murmured "Goodnight Timothy Scam, I love you."

--

9:30 am - Sam's House, Sam's Bedroom

Sam carefully put on her jacket. She was still kind of tired from staying up so late yesterday. She had been in the hospital till 11:30 pm or so because she did not want to leave him all alone. When the clock was pushing 12:00 am he told her to go home. Sam sighed. At least he was okay she just hoped things would stay that way. Sam glanced at the clock, she had something to do today. Sam had really hoped it would not have had to come to this.

Sam had to get Sheila out of her way, once and for all. There was only one thing to do. She had to do it. She had to tell Michael Denev about the truth. She had no other choice. Sam wanted to stop by the hospital first to see Tim and then go to Denev's mansion. She decided not to tell Tim where she was going, he would only worry and tell her not to go. But she had to go. Sam closed to door to her house stepping outside, there was no turning back.

4:30 pm - Michael Denev's mansion, Michael's Office

Sam sat across from an empty desk in Michael Denev's mansion. She was waiting for him to enter, figuring out how to tell him in her mind. He walked in a few moments later. Sam glanced up at him. She had seen him before but hadn't paid too much attention to him. He was a tall man but not quite as tall as Tim was. He had black hair and green eyes he had a good build but he was not nearly as muscular as Tim Scam. He broke her out of her thoughts by asking her the reason for her visit. Sam stood up to shake his hand. "Mr. Denev my name is Samantha. I really need to speak with you." He nodded to her and gestured towards the chairs. She sat down as he took his place at his desk. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about. Ms.-?"

"Simpson. My name is Samantha Simpson. I'm here to talk about-" She paused wondering how to break the news. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She continued. "I need to talk about Sheila." He looked confused. "You a friend of Sheila's?" Sam shook her head no. She was her rival in love, but with Tim Scam. She wondered how he would take that his fiancée was in love with his former best friend. "What I have to say is difficult, I was really hoping that she would stop this on her own. But I guess not." He was getting annoyed now. "Can you please just cut to the chase, I need to be somewhere in a half hour. I don't have much time." Sam took a deep breath. "Do you remember Tim Scam, your former best friend?" She watched Michael's face go from annoyed to angry. "What does Sheila have to do with _him_?" Sam sighed, this was it. "I hate to tell you this but your fiancée is in love with Tim Scam." Within a minute from when the words left her mouth Michael's expression of anger turned to mild shock. His jaw clenched he continued. "You expect me to believe that?" Sam blinked. This man was in stronger denial than she had expected. Sure it was hard to believe that the person you loved with all your heart was betraying you but shouldn't he have seen it coming? There must have been some clues he could have followed if he really wanted to find out.

Then another thought crossed her mind._ "What if he didn't want to find out? Does he already know? No. Then his denial makes no sense." _Sam sighed. "Yes I do. She is obsessed with him." Michael smirked. "I think you should be saying he is obsessed with her." Sam could feel her temperature rising. How dare he insult Tim like that! Clearly he had no clue about his own fiancée's intentions. He continued in an angry voice. "It was always him. He has always wanted to take her away from me!" Sam raised her eyebrows while thinking. "What the hell is he talking about?" Michael clenched his fist. "That man has gotten in my way too many times. I love Sheila why can't that bastard stay away from her!" Sam stood up. "That's enough!" Sam screamed. "You can't blame him for the fact that Sheila is obsessed with him!" Michael reached into his blazer and pulled out a gun. It was a .25 calibre automatic pistol. He pointed it directly at Samantha. "What are you doing!" Sam screamed in a desperate voice. Was he going to shoot her for telling the truth? _"Talk about out of control." _Sam thought. Denev roared. "Shut up, not another word out of you!" She clamped her mouth shut. He didn't lower his gun, he kept it pointed towards her as he spoke. "Now, who exactly are you and why are you defending that bastard so badly?" Sam knew he was referring to Tim Scam. Wasn't he supposed to be his best friend? What kind of_ best _friend refers to their friend as a bastard? This man was surely crazy. _"And I used to think Tim had issues." _Sam sighed.

"I am Samantha Simpson as I've said before and I work at W.O.O.H.P." Michael squinted his eyes a bit lowering his gun. "Now I remember, I saw you at Jerry's office. Right. So how are you related to Tim Scam?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "That's really none of your business you know. So why don't you just-" He pointed the gun at her head. "Yes." He asked. She glared. "I love Tim Scam." Sam watched Michael blink Then a moment later he began to chuckle silently at first then louder. Sam raised an eyebrow. What was so funny? When he looked at her his eyes were filled with hatred. "You are in love with him? The question is, is he in love with you?" She blinked her eyes, waiting for him to explain his question. Gun in hand, he walked towards her, he stopped less than a foot away making her very uncomfortable. "My research tell me that he has risked his life for you before, I am sure he would do it again." Sam gasped. "You know about the fire accident?" He nodded. She glared now unsure about how innocent this man wad. "Just how much do you know?" He smirked, and for that moment Sam was afraid. He took a step closer. "Why don't you find out?" Sam fell to the ground a moment later. He had struck her on the head with the side og his gun knocking her unconscious.

6:00 pm- Michael Denev's mansion, Underground Basement

Sam groaned as she tried opening her eyes. Her head was throbbing above her forehead where she had been hit. Her senses snapped her out of her trance. She could smell blood. Sam could now feel the blood flowing from her forehead. The hit had been bad. She tried raising her hand to feel her temple, to wipe away the blood. _"Wait." _Sam thought. _"I can't move!" _She jerked her arm roughly, she could feel her arm shake but it would not move. Sam thrashed around wildly trying to escape. A few moments later she gave up. She was held up to a cold wall. She was chained and shackled. Sam clenched her fist. "That bastard. He did this to me! Where am I?" Her thoughts raced in fear. She couldn't see a thing. She squinted her eyes. It was pitch black and cold. Sam shivered frightened. Where was she? Had he left her here to rot? Why would he do that? What had she ever doen to him to deserve this? She groaned, the pain from her head becoming more intense. She would get her answers out of that jerk when she saw him. She blinked. She would see him again, she would get her answers. She had to.

Some moments later the sound of boots clicking on the cement floor alerted her. Someone was coming. A light turned on in front of her revealing the face of her captor. "Michael Denev you creep!" Sam roared. He only chuckled with a dark look in his eyes. He was still holding his gun, it gleamed under the light. Sam's pulse quickened. He sensed the fear and smiled. "You will keep your mouth shut or I will shut it for you permanently." Sam winced. He chuckled as he paced back and forth in front of her apparently in thought. Sam decided she should try asking him why he had done this. She figured that he would not have gone through the trouble of tying her up and keeping her alive for no reason. He needed her alive but why? And when did Michael Denev the nice agent, turn into a menacing evil psycho? "Why are you doing this?" Sam voiced her thoughts. He stopped pacing and shot her a sadistic look. His eyes told her to shut up before he hurt her. Sam refused to obey and continued boldly. "You have me tied up, chained and shackled. I can't move. The least you could do is tell me why? Why are you doing this?" Michael crossed his arms over his chest. "I hate Tim Scam." Sam blinked. "If I had the choice I'd slit his throat from end to end and watch him suffer. Death at my hands, that will be his fate." Sam glared. "Why do you hate him so much? Over some stupid woman who never loved you in the first place?" He was near her a moment later as he slapped her across the face.

Sam moaned from the pain. She could feel the blood flowing steadily from her nose. "You coward!" Sam screamed. She was a super spy. If he took her off this wall she could kick his ass in a matter of minutes. But instead he had her tied. He knew she would fight him if she got the chance. "You chain me up to this wall and then act all tough. You're just scared because you know I'll kill you when I get free. You know he'll kill you if he finds out!" She let it all out in a rush of anger. Her ears exploding from the echoes of her own screams. He grabbed her throat trying to scare her but Sam looked straight at him. She was not going to show him any fear. He smirked. "Well, well, well, you've got guts Samantha. I bet that's what he fell for." He let his hand slide to her collarbone. Sam held her breath. "Your arrogance is very attractive." She glared daggers at him as he continued caressing her. "Get your filthy hands off me!" She screamed right in his face. He slapped her again drawing more blood. "You're too ffeisty for me to keep but perhaps I could have some fun." Sam's eyes widened in shock as he kissed her cheek dragging his lips to hers. "No!" She gathered every ounce of her strength and used her torso to push him away. Thankfully, it worked as he staggered back a foot. He stood a moment later and grabbed her hair. "You little bitch! You think that bastard's better for you than I am!" he spat.

Sam smirked. He stopped torturing her to ask why she was smiling. She continued in an even voice even though she was in pain. "Now I understand why Sheila never loved you." He blinked in shock. She continued now that she had his attention. "She didn't fall for you. Instead she fell in love with Tim Scam/ Don't you ever wonder why?" Michael growled. He looked as if he had been slapped in the face. "You miserable-" "Shut up!" Sam screamed. "Hitting me or calling me names isn't going to change the truth. The reason why Sheila doesn't love you is because your character stinks. You are abusive, rude, and have no clue how to treat a woman. That much I can tell from the short time I've been with you. You say you love Sheila but then you start forcing yourself on me! What kind of love is that?" He looked shocked as if she had said something unthinkable even though every word of it was true. Sam continued in a low whisper. "Tim never hurt me the way you have in what? 3 hours? We were mortal enemies still he never forced himself on me." She paused for effect. "If he has anything, Tim Scam has pride and honour something you lack severely." Michael walked away from her chucking.

"Pride?" "Honour?" He mocked. "These words are not used to describe Tim Scam. He is a wanted criminal. Dangerous, untrustworthy and corrupted to the core." He paused crossing his arms over his chest. "His reputation was trashed three years ago. The man who was once praised as a hero is now a hated criminal. Don't you want to know how that happened?" Sam gasped. This was it. She was going to find out now what had happened to Tim Scam. She discreetly pushed a button on her ring. She was still wearing her gadget the S.R.L.D. He continued in a voice tainted with dark pride. "I did it All of it. I stole the parts of the secret invention. I planted them in his mansion. I did it!" He sounded as if he was shaking with power. "I ruined his life, his career, his reputation. It took me one day and three years of his hard-earned pride was gone in an instant!" Sam glared. It was his fault? Tim's best friend had turned on him? No wonder he was so lonely and upset. Sam would probably die if Clover or Alex did something like that to her. The one thing that she didn't get was why he did all this, what was his reason? "Why would you do that to your best friend?" Michael's head snapped up as a dark sadistic look entered his eyes, still there was a hint of loneliness in them that she could detect just barely. "I did it... for Sheila. She loved him so much. The way he was so honourable so perfect in everything he did. He had this air of confidence I would never have no matter how hard I tried." Sam sighed. "Look it's not his fault Sheila is in love with him, how can you blame him for that?" Michael grimaced. "I remember he told me he didn't want her. I believed him but then a week later he was engaged to my Sheila."

He shook his head to stop his sadness from forming tears. "He lied to me and now he will pay!" He pointed the gun at Samantha. "I know he'll come for you. He said he would protect you with his life and I know Tim Scam doesn't lie." Michael grabbed Sam's hair jerking her face closer. "You are not going to see him again so why bother waiting. You are not going to live, so you might as well surrender yourself to me. Enjoy the last couple of hours of your life." Sam trembled in fear. He pressed his face closer to hers. His eyes were full of strong lust and hatred. "He lost his pride years ago and now he's going to loose his life...all thanks to you."

--

**Oh no! No! No!**

What's gonna happen to Sam now?

And wow, Michael turned out to be a big creep huh?

_Feel free to hate him (You're supposed to!)_

I wonder if he'll hurt Samantha...

Don't forget to **R&R**

(swearing is allowed when referring to Denev. LOL)

Okay then,

till next time (whenever that it)

**Cresenta's Lark **


	32. Tactics

Chapter 32.

ALMOST DONE, hang on guys!!

**Disclaimer: Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc. hmmm... **

--

RECAP:

He shook his head to stop his sadness from forming tears. "He lied to me and now he will pay!" He pointed the gun at Samantha. "I know he'll come for you. He said he would protect you with his life and I know Tim Scam doesn't lie." Michael grabbed Sam's hair jerking her face closer. "You are not going to see him again so why bother waiting. You are not going to live, so you might as well surrender yourself to me. Enjoy the last couple of hours of your life." Sam trembled in fear. He pressed his face closer to hers. His eyes were full of strong lust and hatred. "He lost his pride years ago and now he's going to loose his life...all thanks to you."

--

9:30 am - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Jerry sat in his office deep in thought. The fire accident had happened during one of his missions. Although it was always a risk sending them on missions his spies had never been in that kind of situation. It was odd. Odd was the only word he could use to describe the incident. How could it have happened? It made no sense. He sighed. G.L.A.D.I.S. spoke. "What's the matter Jerry?" He glanced over at his assistant. "Oh it's just the fire incident. Now that I think of it, it really makes no sense." G.L.A.D.I.S. continued. "It makes perfect sense. Who would want to kill our Samantha?" Jerry paused in thought as G.L.A.D.I.S finished. "Jerry, it was Sheila." His eyes bulged. "That day you asked her to watch over the office was the same day that the incident happened." Jerry sighed. "So what! That doesn't prove a thing G.L.A.D.I.S. It could be a coincidence." His assistant beeped. "I had a feeling you weren't going to take this easily. I have proof." Jerry raised an eyebrow. "I record everything." Within a minute G.L.A.D.I.S. found the tape recorded that day and played it for Jerry.

He almost fainted when he saw everything. Sheila reading his files. Making her plan and erasing her actions. He fell back on the chair. "She never got over Tim Scam Jerry. She intends to rid him of Sheila so that she can take that place." Jerry sighed. " I guess Michael was just a fall-back. Sheila never wanted him. It was always Tim." Jerry sighed as he decided what he had to do next. He had to arrest Sheila, but he had to tell Tim Scam first. It was the right thing to do he had a right to know who put him in the condition he was in. Somehow though, Jerry had a feeling Tim would already know.

10:00 am - University Prime Hospital, Los Angeles

Tim grunted as the doctor checked his burns. "Almost healed. Well you've made some good progress. I'm sure your wife would be happy to hear about your improvement." Tim raised in eyebrow and then he understood. The doctor must be talking about Sam. He smiled. Wife. Perhaps one day that could happen. The doctor broke him out of his thoughts by asking him a question. "By the way where is she? It's been a while since she came. Is everything okay?" Tim blinked. Now that the doctor mentioned it he realized Sam had been gone for a bit. He sighed_. "Where are you Samantha. Please be alright." _He glanced at the doctor and answered. "Everything is fine. She'll be here soon."

12:00 pm - Clover's House

Alex and Clover glanced at the clock. Sam was supposed to meet them for lunch yet she was nowhere to be seen. Sam was not the late type so naturally they were worried. Clover frowned. "Where is she, she was supposed to be here like a half hour ago!" Alex shrugged. "Maybe she's with Tim Scam at the hospital." Clover relaxed a bit. "That could easily be the answer." She paused for a minute. "When was the last time you saw Sam Alex?" Alex smiled. "Clover she's fine really. You're overreacting. I saw her only...um...when did I see her?" Clover groaned. "The last time I saw her was like three days ago or more!" Alex grimaced. "That can't be a good sign. Sammie has never stayed away from us that long before, minus the time she was stuck on that island. I hope she's okay." Clover sighed. "Maybe we should check out the hospital." Alex shook her head. "She couldn't be there days in a row. She would have had to come home." Clover smiled. "Exactly! Oh Alex she could be at home. All this stuff must of really tired her out. We should go see her. Maybe we should call." Alex smiled. "Let's call, what if she's sleeping or something." Clover glanced at the clock. "Maybe her mom's home, she usually is at this time on weekends." She walked over to her telephone and dialled Samantha's home number.

"Hello Sammie? Oh Mrs. Simpson. Um I just wanted to talk to Sammie. It's okay if she's asleep I'll call back." Clover paused. "She not. She is not home? No she's not with us. Don't worry Mrs. Simpson she's probably with our other friend, she said she might visit." Clover hung up a minute later frowning. "What happened is she there?" Alex had to ask to be sure even though she had heard the whole conversation. Clover sighed. "She's not there. Let's just hope she's with Tim Scam." Alex nodded "She has to be, where else could she be." At that moment the ground gave way and both Clover and Alex fell through the W.O.O.H.P tunnel.

12:20 pm - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Alex smiled. "Jerry! I am actually happy to see you today! Jerry do you know where Sammie is? Is she at the hospital?" Both Clover and Alex frowned when he shook his head no. "I don't know where she is girls. I don't think she's at the hospital though." Clover and Alex exchanged fearful glances. "Girls, there is something I think you should know." They faced him silently wondering what he had to say that could be more important than Sam's awkward disappearance.

"Remember the fire accident that happened?" Clover sighed. "Jer how could we forget. It was terrible. But why do you ask? Everyone is okay right?" Jerry shook his head yes. "The thing is...it wasn't an accident." Alex gasped. "What do you mean Jerry? Are you trying to tell us that someone actually planned it?! Someone wants to kill our Sammie? Who would do such a terrible thing?" Jerry sighed. "It was Sheila." Clover blinked. "Sheila?.." A minute later a flash of remembrance made its way across her face. "That woman, I remember now. Wait isn't she the one who is engaged to that guy Michael or something?" Jerry shook his head. "That makes no sense Jer why would she want to kill our Sam. What has she ever done to her?" Jerry sighed. These two had no clue about Tim Scam's past, but he knew that Sam did. _"Then why didn't she tell? " _he thought silently. He realized she probably didn't want to worry them and she must have thought she could have handled it on her own. But things went too far. How could she have known it would have gotten this bad?

"Girls." He paused not knowing how to explain it to them. Not knowing how they would feel about not knowing until now. "You need to know about Tim Scam's past. That's the only way you can understand why Sheila would hate Sam enough to try and kill her." Clover and Alex exchanged curious glances as Jerry began to explain. What did Sheila have to do with Tim Scam and their friend Samantha?

2:30 pm- University Prime Hospital, Los Angeles

Tim was restless as he glanced at the clock some hours later. Where was Samantha? She would never leave him alone like this. Just yesterday she had been with him for nearly every moment of the day. Then why was it today she hadn't come even once. If only he knew where she was. If only he knew that she was safe. That would be enough to calm him down. _"Wait. I can know where she is." _He carefully got off the bed and groaned from the pain. Slowly he made his way to the closet where he knew his clothes were kept. He found his pants and dug in the pockets. A moment later he found what he was looking for. Tim made his way back to the bed and sat down. In his hand he held his tracking watch. He remembered putting it there when he went to look for Sam in Hong Kong. He pressed a button and the watch activated. It hummed slightly as he adjusted it to tracker mode. He put in the information he needed to and waited impatiently. A moment later the watch beeped and a pair of coordinates flashed on its screen:

**Target Found:**

Latitude North, Longitude West

**(34° 3 ' ) (118 ° 15' ) **

He smiled. She was still in Los Angeles. He zoomed in on her location and frowned when he realized she was far away from the hospital. She wasn't at home either. His nervousness began to grow when the tracker led his mind to the one place he hoped she wasn't.

_**200 North Main St. , UNDERGROUND**_

It was the address of Michael Denev's Mansion. Sam was in Michael Denev's mansion in the basement.

3:40 pm - W.O.O.H.P Headquarters, Jerry's Office

They were shocked. Shocked was the only word they could use to try and describe what they had just heard. "Sheila was engaged to Tim Scam! Like they were going to get married?!" Alex continued. "Oh now it makes perfect sense. Sam is in Sheila's way." Clover paused. "But then why did Sheila get engaged to Micheal Denev if she wanted to be with Scam?" Jerry sighed. "I don't think she would think that he would ever come back in her life." The two girls nodded now understanding why. The screen behind Jerry flickered for a second before it came on revealing Tim Scam's face. He looked angry. "Uh Jerry." Alex pointed behind him. "It's Scam he's behind you." Jerry spun his chair around and noticed the image on his screen. Tim Scam never ceased to amaze him. From the hospital he had found a way to contact W.O.O.H.P. He only had to wonder why. Tim spoke. "Good you're all here. If you've been looking for Sam you might want to know where she is." Clover blinked. "Isn't she with you?" She frowned when he shook his head. "No, she isn't with me. Actually she's at Michael Denev's mansion." Jerry frowned not knowing why she would be there.

"Even if she is, why is that a bad thing. Isn't Denev on our side." Clover asked. He smirked. "How can you believe someone who you don't even know properly. I don't trust Michael Denev. I know he's got her trapped." Alex frowned. "How can you say that?" He sighed. "I have my reasons. And if you care about your friend then you will believe me." Jerry through a doubtful glance at Tim Scam but Clover continued. "Jerry it's better to be safe than sorry. We should believe him. I mean what if Sam is in danger?" Jerry sighed. "Listen there is something you should know. The fire incident was caused by Sheila Vale." They all watched Tim Scam's jaw clench when Jerry mentioned Sheila Vale.

"Look I need you're help for once Jerry. Will you help me bring back Samantha safely?" Jerry blinked. Tim Scam wanted his help to save Samantha. Clover and Alex answered for him. "Yes we'll help. W.O.O.H.P will help. We all want Sammie back. Jerry included. Jerry nodded and Tim Scam closed his eyes. "Good. I have a plan." Alex smiled. "What do we need to do first?" Tim Scam smirked. "We need to find Sheila Vale and bring her to us."

5:00 pm- Michael Denev's mansion, Underground Basement

Samantha stood still chained to the wall. Thankfully Denev had left her alone. Sam wondered if anyone knew where she was. Then a thought came to her. Tim had put a tracker in her. He could find her. Sam smiled in the darkness but her happiness quickly turned to dread as she heard footsteps approaching her quickly. It was Michael Denev. He smiled at her when he came and Sam glared then looked the other way. He smirked as he pressed a button on a camera. "What are you doing?" Sam asked. He continued setting up his equipment. He attached a wire to a large screen that stood in front of Sam. "I'm sending Tim a message. After this he'll come to get you." Before he could make another move the screen flashed an image of Sheila Vale. She was tied up.

Sam gasped when she saw her condition. She was chained to a chair. Tim Scam was standing next to her knife in hand. There were visible gashes on her body, and she was bleeding. Michael Denev snapped when he saw the image. Tim Scam spoke up breaking the eerie silence. "I know you have Samantha so don't even try to lie to me Michael." Tim brought the knife closer to Sheila's neck as he continued. "If Samantha is hurt in any way, you'll pay. Not physically but emotionally. Sheila here will be torn limb from limb. She'll slowly beg for death to come as fast as possible but of course." He smirked in a dark sadistic way. "It won't. I'll torture her. Over and over again. Do you understand?" Finding Michael speechless in shock Tim continued. "You can't even imagine what I've got planned for your precious fiancée. I am not the Tim Scam you used to know. Don't even doubt what I can do."

Michael watched as Tim dragged the dagger closer to her throat almost cutting it.Then the screen went black. Michael Denev was left alone to dread Sheila's fate. Part of him was scared at what his once best friend had become. A dark destructive force. Sheila was in danger. Danger, worse than he could have ever imagined.

--

_**1 chapter + epilogue to go!**_

**Please R&R**

And mail if you have any questions, I think this chapter is a bit confusing.

Hopefully you'll get your answers next chapter.

**It's all coming down folks, LOL**

A little evil Tim in this fic too._** (For Poison's Ivy)**_

Okay till later,

**Cresenta's Lark **


	33. Ending & Beginning

Chapter 33, the last chapter (and it is very very very long). I hope you guys like it. Epilogue is NEXT!

Be prepared for an author's note at the end lol.

**Disclaimer: Totally spies belongs to Marathon Inc. hmmm... **

--

RECAP:

Michael watched as Tim dragged the dagger closer to her throat almost cutting it. Then the screen went black. Michael Denev was left alone to dread Sheila's fate. Part of him was scared at what his once best friend had become. A dark destructive force. Sheila was in danger. Danger, worse than he could have ever imagined.

--

5:10 pm- Michael Denev's mansion, Underground Basement

Sam stared in horror at the now black screen. She had just witnessed Tim do an act of violence after so long, to tell the truth is was kind of scary. He looked so dangerous that she had to wonder if he was back to being the way he was before they fell in love. _"He can't be...is he." _Sam shook her head. _"No way, if he is doing something violent then it's for saving me! And she totally deserves to be tortured!" _She almost gasped at her own dark thoughts. _"Well"_ Sam smirked. _"I guess revenge is good once in a while." _Sam watched Michael sob silently. She was too angry to feel sorry for him at the moment.

5:30 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Holding Room

Sheila struggled in her binds. The chains cut into her flesh making her bleed even more than she already was. She was sitting still tied to the chair. They had left her all alone in this freezing cold room. She could feel her blood freezing wherever it leaked. _"Why is he being so harsh to me? I did everything to be with him. Everything." _Tears fell down her cheeks just as the door opened and _**he**_ walked in. Sheila gulped staring up at him. There was no trace of sympathy on his face. Tim glared down at her, digest clear on his angry face. "It's finally time to pay for what you've done." He spat the words, then turned around to leave. Sheila grabbed his arm with her bloody one. Tim turned around shocked that she had gotten out of his ties. When he saw her, her face was desperate and twisted in pain. "Please don't leave me alone." Sheila pleaded, tears falling openly out of her eyes. He took her hand off his arm pushing her away then he walked out of the room leaving her alone to cry.

6:00 pm - Michael Denev's mansion, Main floor

Michael sat on his couch with his head in his hands. He was desperately waiting for his instructions. Once again his rival Tim Scam held the trump card. Michael glared at the girl who sat across from him smirking. Sam couldn't fight the smirk on her face, it was fun seeing Michael so helpless, especially after he had just been torturing her such a short while ago. The phone's ringing made both of them jump. Michael snatched it quickly a moment later Sam could hear Tim's voice. "Come to the W.O.O.H.P. building at 7:00 pm sharp. Bring Samantha with you. Don't even think about cheating, you know what'll happen if you do." He hung up after that leaving Michael clenching his fist. He had one hour to make a plan.

6:55 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Outside

Alex stood outside waiting for Michael and Sam to arrive. She was anxious and a little nervous hoping that Michael would cooperate. She knew that if he did not Scam would definitely kill Sheila. She couldn't blame him, if he did that though. She understood how much he hated her. Alex saw a car coming towards her and she was sure Sam would be in it. Bringing a hand to her ear she stoked away her hair revealing her Earring Microphone Communicator she whispered. They're here. She allowed her hair to cover the device again as the car came to a stop. From inside emerged Michael a second later he pulled out Samantha by the arm. Alex glared when she saw that Sam's mouth was tied and her hands were tied behind her back. Michael smiled as he pulled out a revolver placing it right next to Sam's head.. "I couldn't take any chances." Alex shook her head annoyed, and turned to walk upstairs leading Michael to were Tim Scam and Sheila waited.

Michael roughly grabbed Sam's arm making her walk next to him as the three of them walked into the building. Alex led Michael and Sam to the main elevator. She walked inside and Michael shoved Sam in roughly then walked in right after. He kept the gun against her head firmly. Alex sighed. "You know if Scam sees you treating her like that he'll totally flip out." Michael turned to her smirking. "Good, that's what I want." Alex turned away glaring. "Don't say I didn't warn you." The elevator came to a stop a few minutes later. Alex stepped out first then Michael followed placing his gun in his blazer. He pulled Sam out by the arm dragging her next to him. Alex lead them up short flight of stairs stopping at the door to the roof. "Go on from here." Michael dragged Sam through the doorway. He stopped dead when he saw _her_.

7: 05 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Roof of building

Sheila stood next to Scam. She was slumped slightly, pain clear on her face. There was blood on her. Lots of it. The blood on her arms and neck was the heaviest, it looked like it was still flowing. She had _five_ fresh gashes. Michael felt rage erupt inside him. Tim stood next to her smirking. The knife in his hand glistened in the darkness. "You're five minutes late." Michael glared, his nostrils flaring. "You did that to her for five minutes?!" Tim only smirked, calmly nodding. "Yes." He brought the blade to Sheila's arm, using the tip to point to the blood. "All that precious blood. Gone." His closed his eyes shaking his head. "It's all your fault, you really should have been on time." Michael grit his teeth unable to stay calm. He grabbed Sam by the hair pulling her closer.

"Pity." Tim circled around Sheila. "It can't be returned, can it? Once blood is out, it's out." He chuckled sadistically. "Like time. How much time did you take from me? 3 years? I wonder how much blood makes up for three years." He paused. "Don't you?" Michael froze. Tim brought the blade to Sheila's throat smirking darkly. "Release Sam, or you will find out." Glaring Michael let go of Sam's hair pushing her aside.

Sam relaxed as she saw Tim's face soften when he looked at her. She was relieved now, seeing him after so long. It could have been longer, if not for him. A lone tear escaped her eye, and he noticed. His eyes told her it was going to be okay. Sam nodded slightly. Michael broke the silence. "I brought her back, now let go of Sheila." He had spit out the words, the bitterness clear in his rough voice. Tim tilted his head signalling for Sam to walk to him. She took a step forward only to be grabbed by Michael. "Sheila first." His voice was firm. Tim smirked. "You are in no position to compromise." Michael let out a shaky breath letting go of Sam and letting her walk forward towards Tim.

He brought his hand to rest inside his blazer, right against his gun. He smirked. _"Go to him, I'll kill both of you together." _Sam sped up when she when she got closer. It was hard to walk fast because of her tied hands. Still she pushed herself to walk faster. She tripped when she got to him collapsing in his arms. He held her tightly against him. He kept his gaze on Michael. Running his fingers through her hair he attempted to calm her down. He carefully untied her mouth allowing her to breathe. Sam took deep breaths as he slid his hands to her back untying her hands. She brought her hands to her side thankful to be free again. Sam gave Tim a weak smile and he glanced away from Michael for just a second bringing his hands to Sam's shoulders. Michael took out his gun pointing it towards Samantha and Tim. No matter who he hit, he would be happy.

He was ready to pull the trigger. Sam had her back to him, so she could not see him and Tim was looking down at Sam. "Perfect." Michael whispered as he closed his eyes pulling the trigger.

_**The shot went off. **_

A shriek was heard, and Michael smirked, slowly opening his eyes. "There goes your precious Samantha."

His eyes widened when he saw Sheila clutching her left shoulder wincing in pain. Blood could be seen flowing out from in between her fingers. Michael gasped. He hadn't noticed when Tim quickly pulled Sheila in front of Sam using her as a shield. Michael's hand shook as he lowered the gun. He had hurt Sheila. His Sheila. It was his fault.

Tim smirked, pulling Sam to his side. "Tsk. Tsk. Michael, I'm shocked. I was so sure you would remember that I never let my guard down." Michael fell to his knees tears pricking his eyes. Tim pulled Sheila up carefully, pushing her towards Michael. She gave him a sad glance, which he returned with a threatening one. He held Samantha in his arms, showing Sheila that there was no place he had for her. Sheila nodded sadly, looking so rejected Sam felt bad for her even though she hated her so much. Sam watched her walk to Michael from her place hoping that was the last of her. Somehow she felt it wasn't.

Sheila collapsed in Michael's arms a few moments later. Sam heard Michael apologize to her for shooting her. Sam shook her head turning back to face Tim Scam who held her protectively. Sam smiled at him again forgetting everything else. A gunshot brought her back to reality. Sam clutched at Scam's coat, her eyes widening as she fell to her knees from the searing pain in her arm. She glanced at it seeing where the bullet had left a hole. Blood oozed from her arm. Tim looked down at her in horror. Sam turned around coming face to face with her attacker.

Sheila stood smirking in front of Michael holding the gun pointing straight to were Sam had been standing. Michael chuckled as Tim glared at him while kneeling in front of Sam. "You probably understand now, why I love Sheila so much." Michael smirked as he placed his hands on Sheila's shoulders standing next to her. "Sorry Tim, I win this round just like I did three years go. Too bad this time you are going to loose your life." Michael closed his eyes smiling. "Go ahead, finish them" he whispered. Smirking she pointed he gun to Samantha's slouched form. She was about to pull the trigger when Tim came in front hiding Sam from view. Sheila glared as Tim smirked. "He said finish us." He paused. "Go ahead. Finish me first."

Sheila froze. She could not shoot him. She never intended to shoot him, she only wanted to kill her. That girl that was in the way of her happiness. Sheila lowered her gun sobbing. Seeing this Michael snapped shaking Sheila by the shoulders, suddenly not caring for her wounds and cuts. "Shoot him!" Michael roared. Sheila shook her head no. "I can't kill him, you should know that!" He slapped her across the face purely out of rage. Swearing he took the gun out of her hands pushing her away, pointing it towards Tim himself. "You will die today." He pulled the trigger.

Tim pulled Sam with him dodging the bullet. Michael fired again only to miss as Tim moved out of the way again. Firing again he had Tim at the edge of the roof. Smirking he shot the next bullet, grazing Tim's arm. He flinched just slightly from the wound and waited for Michael's next shot. Smirking Michael pulled the trigger but no bullet came. Frowning slightly he tried again. He cursed himself when he realized his gun was out of bullets.

Tim carefully let Sam stand on her own feet. He said nothing but gave her a look telling her to leave. Sam cautiously made her way across the roof. An object caught her eye and seeing that it was Tim's knife she picked it up and continued walking to the door leading to the stairs inside. She looked back once, only to see him nod. Turning she walked into the building.

As he walked to Michael, Sheila stayed out of sight. She waited until he was in front of Michael. Holding her breath she slowly walked backwards until she was sure Tim wasn't watching her. She reached the door. Seeing her chance she tugged on the handle leading to the stairs where Sam had escaped to. Slowly she began to walk down the stairs closing the door behind her softly. She hissed from the pain in her body. "I may be hurt, but I will not give up so easily." She whispered the words as she ran down the steps. Only one thought stayed in her mind as she searched for the wounded red-head. _"Whether or not he beats Michael. You will have to die."_

7:30 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Corridor

Keeping her hand on her wounded arm Sam walked through the dark corridor. She had to find Clover and Alex as planned. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the main office coming close, it was just two halls away. Sam sighed as she sped up, in a few moments this would all be over.

7:35 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Roof of building

Michael watched in mild shock as Tim came to stand in front of him. Smirking he took the gun right out of Michael's hands. He tossed it to the ground, stepping on top of it with his foot. Michael grimaced as he heard the gun crack. A moment later Tim stepped back from the smashed gun. He pointed down to it speaking slowly. "That. Isn't going to help you anymore" he finished with a smirk. "Looks like you are going to have to fight me." Tim didn't miss the look of fear that crossed Michael's face. The one he had waited for, for years.

Tim knew Michael was not so good at fighting directly, but he was and that was all that mattered to him. He wasn't going to bother playing fair like he used to three years ago, not today. Tim smirked.

**He had an advantage and he was going to use it. **

"Go ahead" Tim said, his voice was low. "Make the first move." Michael stood facing Tim as the wind ruffled his hair. Both men stared at each other, their eyes narrowed waiting for the fight to begin.

7:30 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Corridors

Sheila smirked when she saw _her_ walking down the hall. She moved closer to her careful not to make a sound. She grabbed Sam around the neck making her gasp. She pulled her into a vacant room and threw her to the floor. It took Sam a minute to stand on her feet. She stood glaring at Sheila. "You think, you could get away so easily?" Sheila spat the words. "No way." She pointed her finger at Sam. "You are not going to get away with stealing him from me!" Sam shook her head not believing the level of insanity Sheila had reached. She saw the blood on Sheila's body knowing she was weak from the loss. This would be an easy fight. Even though her arm hurt painfully Sam got into a fighting stance. This would be a fight Sheila would remember.

7:40 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, roof of building

Michael swung his fist at Tim's chest, causing him to fall to his knees. Grunting, Tim stayed still keeping his head lowered as he heard Michael come closer. He stretched out his leg swinging it under Michael's feet to knock him off balance. He fell with a loud crack. Tim smirked when he heard him groaning.

Walking over to him he grabbed him by the arm hurling him backwards to fly across the roof. Michael hit the edge of the roof with a crash. "Get up" Tim roared. "Is that all you've got?" He kicked him in the side, earning a groan. "I said get up!" Tim grabbed him by the back of his neck snapping his head back, enjoying the pain he was causing Michael. he saw the fear in his eyes, and that only motivated him to make the pain worse.

Shoving him, Michael brought Tim to fall on the floor face forward. Michael stood bringing his fist down to hit the back of Tim's head. Using his hands Tim pulled himself backward leaving Michael to punch the floor instead.

Hissing, Michael examined his bleeding hand. He gasped from pain as he stretched his fingers, he knew he had smashed his knuckles. A foot away Tim stood catching his breath satisfied with the gasps of pain he heard coming from his enemy.

8:00 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Side Room

Sam was surprised that Sheila had kept up their fight for so long. Judging by her wounds earlier, she had thought Sheila would collapse in mere minutes. Sam aimed a punch at Sheila's shoulder. Turning to the side Sheila dodged it and sent a kick flying towards Sam's stomach. Sam crouched avoiding the kick then stood back up to grab Sheila's leg. Pushing it down she punched her in the stomach. Sheila groaned as she fell to the floor hitting the wall, her eyes closed.

Gasping for air, Sam peered down at Sheila. She wasn't moving. Sam let out a shaky breath as she moved away from her turning to walk out of the room. A moment later she felt a hard blow to her head. Wincing, she turned to see Sheila standing with a metal rod. Then she was falling, unable to stop herself as her awareness of her body left her and darkness swallowed her.

8:02 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, roof of building

Tim fell on his knees. Michael kicked him in the shoulder sending him to hit the wall with a thud. Flecks of broken brick flew everywhere as his body crashed against it. Glaring Tim stood up ignoring the pain. Michael clenched his teeth, angry because Tim had recovered too fast for his liking.

Darting over to him, he swung his fist at Michael's face hitting his cheek. Michael's head snapped to the side as drops of blood flew out of his mouth. He choked swallowing a mouthful of his own blood.

Michael brought his left leg up to kick Tim in the abdomen. He caught it holding it for a minute then used his arm to jerk it back snapping it. Michael gasped from the intense pain, as he felt his leg break. Tim dragged him to the edge of the room slamming his head against the boundary. Michael's eyes closed as he lay still.

Knowing that their fight was over Tim raced to the door he had seen Samantha disappear from. He had been so preoccupied before he hadn't realized that Sheila had also vanished. He had no doubt that she had gone after Sam.

8:05 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Side Room

Sheila panted, breathing greedily. She stared down at Sam's body. She had done it. Sheila couldn't fight the smirk on her face. Sam was finished. Her smile vanished when she noticed Sam was still breathing. They were shallow breaths, but they were still there. Clenching her teeth Sheila took a deep breath.

Just outside the room Tim stopped seeing that the trail of blood had ended, meaning that Sheila was in there and most probably was his Samantha. He pulled the door open and saw Sam huddled in a corner, her eyes closed as she lay unconscious. Sheila towered over her holding a metal rod. It glistened with blood. Tim glared knowing that she was the one who hurt Samantha. He allowed his anger to overcome him as he ran to Sheila and grabbed her hair jerking her head back.

Tim pulled her away from Sam's body standing in front of t himself. Sheila's eyes softened as she gazed at him. "Let me kill her" she rasped coming closer. "She's in our way." Tim smirked. "There was never any our Sheila. Sam or no Sam, you will never be a part of my life." Sheila's face scrunched up and she looked like she had been slapped. She threw her head back and laughed. A long defeated laugh. Then she brought the metal rod back down this time to hit Tim. She struck him on his arm causing him to fall next to Sam's unconscious body. As Sheila brought the rod down to him again Tim noticed his knife laying next to Sam's hand.

Narrowing his eyes he grabbed it swinging the knife forward he ripped through the flesh at Sheila's stomach. She screamed, bringing a hand to her stomach. Gasping she tried swinging the rod at a last attempt to hit Samantha. When his blade cut through her chest, Sheila dropped the rod. Her body swung backwards as she hit the wall. She slid down into a sitting position, her blood marking the white walls.

Gasping she felt the blood ooze from her body, the new gashes leaking heavy blood. Her old wounds now open due to her movements. She winced in pain as she watched him take Samantha in his arms. She watched him hold her protectively as she felt her eyes closing. Her heart beat slowed some more. She opened her eyes one last time to see Tim holding Sam.

Her head swung from side to side. She knew she was dying, still she denied the truth. She denied that she had lost. As she stared at them together images flashed in front of her mind. Images of her first meeting with Tim, her engagement, her need for him. As her eyes closed the last image she saw was her dream.

Only this time it wasn't _her_ standing next to him at the alter exchanging vows.

_**It was Sam.**_

Sheila fell to the ground a moment later. Her eyes closed, never to open again.

Watching her fall Tim let out a shaky breath. He was glad it was over. Turning he looked down to Samantha's face. She was in pain, but she was breathing. He sighed, thankful that he had got to her in time. Tim ran his fingers through her hair looking at the blood that soaked some of her scalp. He heard a gasp as she winced, her emerald eyes opening slowly. Blinking twice she smiled up at him.

His hand brushed past her cheek to stop at the base of her neck. Sam gasped in pain. His eyes narrowed knowing she was in a lot of pain. He could feel his blood boil even though the one who had caused this was dead. He almost wanted to make her alive gain so he could cause her more pain for doing this. Doing this to his Samantha.

She gave him a weak smile seeing that he was sad to see her hurt. She brought her hand to his cheek, gently brushing her fingers against his ear trying to tell him she was okay. Tim leaned in softly placing his lips over hers in a soft kiss. Sam smiled against his lips relaxing in his arms, feeling safe after such a long time.

8:20 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, roof of building

Grunting, Michael opened his eyes. His vision blurry. He sat up, trying to focus his eyes. When he did he didn't see Tim Scam as he had expected. Wondering if he had gone after Sheila, Michael forced himself to stand on his sore and aching feet. His left foot shook from intense pain, the one Tim had snapped. Cursing he forced the door open and dragged himself down the steps as fast as he could with his broken foot.

He saw the trail of dried blood and followed it wondering if it would lead him to Sheila. A few moments later he came to a door. Michael tried the handle. It was locked. He used his shoulder to push the door in with his last ounce of strength. The lighting was dim inside. The first thing he saw was a body lying on the floor. He looked for the light switch thankful when he found it. Flicking it on he gasped, his throat tightening.

_**It was her.**_

Sheila's body lay in a pool of dark liquid.

Breathing heavily, he ran to her. The smell of blood filled his senses.

It was blood.

_Sheila's blood._

**She was surrounded in it. **

He collapsed next to her. Not being able to stop his tears from falling.

_His Sheila was dead._

The realization hit him all at once and pain filled his heart.

Turning he saw _**him **_sitting on a chair smirking at the scene. Samantha was sitting on his lap her eyes looking only at Tim.

Smiling at him, holding him.

**Full of life,**

**not lifeless like his Sheila.**

Tim didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He didn't feel bad about killing her, she had almost killed Sam. She had killed him on the inside for years, until Sam made him feel alive again.

He knew he wouldn't have been able to live if Sheila was alive. It gave him great satisfaction to know he had taken revenge.

Hearing Michael cry, made his mind feel at rest. Finally after, 3 years.

**He was free. **

Turning to face Samantha he kissed her gently. A moment later he smiled pressing his forehead against hers.

A few moments later Jerry walked in with Clover, Alex and two armed agents. Seeing the agents Michael began to scream in anger. "I'm going to kill you!" "No!" "You're going to pay for this! You and your little bitch!"

He shut up when one of the agents kicked him hard in the leg. Sending one last glare at Tim he was dragged out of the room, in handcuffs by the two guards.

Jerry turned to Tim and Sam raising an eyebrow. Sam spoke. "Jerry, you need to hear this." She slipped the S.L.R.D. of her neck and handed it to Jerry. He gave her a questioning glance. She sighed explaining. "This has everything we need to prove Tim innocent. It was Michael all along, he framed Tim. This is his confession." Jerry pointed to Sheila. "Did you kill her Tim?"

Tim nodded. Sam could see the disapproving frown on Jerry's face. "I see." Jerry knew he would have to arrest Tim as well for killing Sheila. Sam's eyes widened as she realized that she was going to loose Tim.

"Jerry, no you can't! She was going to kill us and you're going to blame Tim for that?" She asked, pointing accusingly at Sheila. "It's still murder Sam." Jerry said softly." He still killed her."

"But it was out of self-defence!" Sam protested. He looked at the torn bloody body. "That doesn't look like a murder in self defence Sam. That looks like a man wanting revenge." Tim smirked. "Of course I'd want revenge. That girl that you're defending was the same girl that was trying to brutally murder your Sam."

After hearing Tim, Jerry remained silent deep in thought. Clover turned to him. Jerry, you're not going to arrest him right? You can't! It's not fair! Alex frowned, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Sam's bowed head.Jerry, what about Sam.

Jerry shook his head frowning. "I don't know." Sam gasped as she felt tears forming in her eyes. "I understand Jerry" she said, even though she didn't. "Can I have a minute with Tim please, before you take him away."

Jerry nodded as a crying Alex and frowning Clover left the room with him, leaving Sam and Tim alone. Turning to Tim she whispered "I'll tell him I did it, you don't deserve to be in jail after all that's happened" She said crying, clutching his shirt. No Sam. No. He gently wiped away her tears holding her tightly.

You won't do that. Sam shook her head. I killed Sheila, because she was hurting you. You know that, and that's all that matters. I don't care what anyone else thinks." Sam sobbed burying her head in his chest. "No, don't go please." Sam cried. "I'll run away with you. I'll leave W.O.O.H.P, my friends, family, everything! I want to be with you! Please just don't go to." She wrapped her arms around him tighter still sobbing. "Don't leave me."

He made her look at him as he spoke.. "I will not ask you to leave everything to come with me, it's just not right." Sam looked up at him with sad, tearful eyes "People do things to protect the ones they care for." Sam closed her eyes. "I did it..." He buried his face into the crook of her neck. "Because I love you."

He dragged his lips from her neck to her face. He stared into her emerald eyes for a second before he brought his lips to capture hers. Sam responded instantly wrapping her arms around his neck. Some of her tears wet his cheek as she sobbed. He pulled away a moment later smiling. "It'll be okay."

He walked out of the room a moment later, leaving Sam with his last kiss.

She brought her fingers to her lips, feeling them. Sobbing she ran after him, only to see him being taken away by two guards.

She turned to Jerry who was frowning. Clover and Alex stood next to him with tears in their eyes. Sam cried. "No! Jerry. Please. Take me in his place!" Jerry shook his head no. "You didn't kill someone Sam, he did."

Sam glared at Jerry. "People do whatever it takes to protect their loved ones... and that's exactly what he was doing for me." Tears spilled down her cheeks as Clover and Alex walked over to her wrapping her in a hug.

She allowed them to do that. Letting her tears fall. She felt so broken up, so alone. Sobbing she stared at the hall from which he had vanished.

_"I'm sorry Tim, I couldn't protect you." _

_--_

12:30 pm - Beverly Hills High School, Library

Sam sat in the library hiding behind a book, covering up her sad face. She wanted to cry but she could not. People would ask questions, that she would not be able to answer. Clover and Alex had comforted her for most of the morning saying that she would see him again, but they had been W.O.O.H.P.E.D. an hour ago. Sam was glad, Jerry didn't make her come too. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle him right now, or ever again.

Sighing, she thought about Tim. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She had cried for hours after finally coming home last night, shutting herself in her room allowing no one to talk to her. Sam remembered his last words to her.

_**"It'll be okay."**_

Tears pricked at the edges of Sam's eyes.

How could it possibly be okay?

She felt the floor beneath her open up causing her to fall. Sam knew where she was headed and she wasn't happy about it. She didn't want to see Jerry she wanted to see Tim.

Closing her eyes, she fell through the W.O.O.H.P. tunnel. She winced, expecting to fall hard on her bottom as usual.

**Only it didn't happen.**

She hadn't fallen, she had been caught in midair. Sam opened her eyes slowly. She gasped when she saw _him_ holding her. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Tim?" she questioned, afraid that it wasn't him standing there.

He smirked answering. "Yes, that is my name."

Sam gasped. "But..but you went to prison. You were in jail." He smiled down at her. "I'm here Sam." He kissed her lips softly to prove that he was really there. Pulling away he smiled as he saw her smile, then blush as she noticed her friends standing there smiling.

She turned to Jerry mouthing the words thank you as Scam put her down on her feet. She joined her friends to sit on the couch. "Girls" Jerry started. "I have a new mission for you." Clover and Alex both pulled a face as Jerry explained their mission. Sam smiled stealing glances at Scam who stood crossing his arms leaning against a wall. He seemed to catch her eyes every time she looked at him.

Blushing she looked away. For some reason she had a feeling he was hiding something, only she didn't know what.

Jerry finished explaining the mission and Alex and Clover stood and walked out of the office heading out. Sam followed them until Tim grabbed her by the arm. She gave him a curious glance. He pulled her back into the room. "Don't go." Sam narrowed her eyes confused, she turned to Jerry who nodded telling her to stay back.

"Sam you are going on a separate mission with Tim" Jerry said smiling. Sam turned to glance at Tim who gave her an innocent expression. Sam turned back to Jerry. "Are you sure Clover and Alex will be okay on their own?" Jerry nodded. "Quite sure."

Turning back to Tim she caught him smirking. "Coming?" She nodded, still curious as to where they were going. Sam followed him quietly out of the office into the area where the W.O.O.H.P. jets were kept.

He walked to one of them opening the door. 'Sit." She did, though all the while watching him with curious eyes. He went around the other side getting into the pilot's seat. Sam turned to him. "So, where are we going." He smirked facing forward. "Why don't you wait and see." A moment later he started the jet and it took off.

1:00 pm- Unknown island near Africa

A half hour later they were at their destination. Sam stretched as the jet skidded to a stop. Turning to him she smiled. "Is this it?" He nodded taking off his seat belt and opening the door to step out of the plane. Sam opened the door glad to be out of the jet. She stepped out placing her foot on sand. Sam lifted her head looking at where they had come.

She looked around the area not seeing any buildings, or anything else. There were trees, lots of them and and ocean out at a distance. She realized that she was on an island. As she glanced around trying to figure out why they were sent here she felt Tim wrap his arms around her waist.

"Take a good look Sammie. Where are we?" Sam squinted her eyes taking in the island. A few seconds later her eyes widened in realization. "We're on-" He pressed his cheek against hers. "Yes Samantha, our island." She couldn't stop her smile as all the wonderful memories she had of this place came flooding back.

He turned her around, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. She sighed making herself comfortable in his arms.

"Remember when we used to be enemies? The time when we would refuse to see past the titles we branded each other with, the same titles that gave both of us different ideas when we were stuck on this exact island?"

She nodded slowly, not seeing where he was going with this.

"And remember when we slowly fell in love, despite being enemies?" Sam narrowed her eyes looking up at him curiously. "Where are you going with--"

"And remember when I told you that I wouldn't let you go? He whispered softly. That I'd protect you no matter what?" He slightly tightened his grip on her body.

She smiled, leaning her head on his chest. "Of course I do. How could I forget?" He lifted her chin with his finger, making her stare into his eyes.

She stared into his eyes getting lost in them, long enough for him to slip a ring on her finger without her noticing.

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek as he studied her eyes. He gave her a shy smile which she noticed. "Well... I wanted to ask you something. Everything we've been through, everything we've witnessed and endured... I think that's more than enough proof of the fact that I love you, right?" She smiled, blushing, and she bit her lip. "Yes it is."

He smirked. "Do you love me?" He asked, his voice husky and she brought herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, not noticing her hand.

"Yes, I do." She smiled as she said the words.

"Do you believe our love is real? That nothing will ever penetrate it?" She frowned pulling away from him. "What kind of question is That? Of course I believe it is!"

He smirked looking slightly amused. "Can I ask you one more question?"

She rolled her eyes, giving him a small smirk. "As long is it isn't as stupid as the last one, go ahead."

He lifted her hand, not removing his eyes from hers. Her eyes widened when she saw it, the beautiful diamond on her ring finger. She let out a small gasp.

"Will you marry me?"

Sam stared at him in disbelief, trying to keep control of herself. Her throat was so tight, she couldn't bring herself to speak. _"He wants to marry me?"_ She could only stare at the ring on her finger. It was so beautiful.

It was an elegant diamond ring, set in palladium white metal, with two small diamonds on each side of a large one in the centre, and tiny curved claws holding them into place.

She blinked her eyes, still unable to say anything. He smirked making her look at him. "Speechless?" He brought his hands around her waist, holding her gently "Sam, this really is a bad time to be speechless. I'd really like an answer, ya know."

She looked away for a moment, her heart hammering inside her. "Sammie?" His voice was soft, his eyes more tender than she had ever seen them. She squealed in happiness a moment later throwing her arms around his neck.

He stood still smirking as she hugged him tightly. Tim brought his lips to the crook of her neck speaking against it his breath tickling her skin. "You know, I didn't hear a yes yet." Sam frowned giving him a small glare. She hit him lightly on the chest. "Shush, let me have my moment."

He chuckled hearing her words as she wrapped her arms around him again hugging the stuffing out of him. He didn't mind though, he was happy and he knew so was she.

She sighed blissfully leaning back after a moment to look him straight in the eye, a slight blush and smile on her face. "Yes."

He smirked. "Be specific Samantha." She shook her head smiling. "Fine." She smirked. "Tim Scam. I. Will. Marry. You." She paused. "Is that good enough fo-." She didn't get to finish her question as he captured her lips in a kiss.

He broke the kiss a few moments later. "Want to go back and break the news?" Sam smiled, nodding. As he led her to the jet Sam could only wonder how her friends would react.

2:30 pm - W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters, Jerry's Office

Clover and Alex were sitting there when Sam and Tim arrived. Jerry gave them a slight smile. Sam knew he had been in on the whole thing. She smiled back as her friends came over to where she was standing. "Sam, you won't believe the mission we had. I mean it was so pointless!" Clover complained. Alex cut in frowning. "We went to look for something that was never lost in the first place! Honestly, it was a total waste of time!"

Sam smiled at her two friends. Clover smiled. "By the way, what was your mission?" Alex pouted glaring at Jerry. "I hope it was better than ours." Sam only smiled looking to her side at Tim.

Smiling shyly. she held up her hand. Clover and Alex's mouths went wide. "Oh my god Sam, is that a-." Sam nodded smiling harder. "Ah!" Clover and Alex squealed in happiness throwing their arms around their friend. "Congrats, Sammie. We're so happy for you guys!"

Tim smiled as he watched her friends go nuts over the news. They hugged her multiple times examining her ring and congratulating her over and over again as Sam said nothing.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Sammie you okay? Say something." Sam's face broke into a shy grin as she burst out a second later. "I can't believe I'm engaged!"

A ripple of laughter ran thorough the room as she clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, a blush on her cheeks. Tim moved closer to Sam wrapping his arms around her, while nuzzling her neck.

Someone, Sam or Tim didn't remember if it was Clover or Alex, said that they always thought that Samantha Scam had a nice ring to it.

And truthfully,

so did they.

--

**WOOH! THIS IS THE LAST ACTUAL CHAPTER!! YAY**! _(Give me a minute to freak out LOL) _

So it was a loooong chapter (thank you for reading all of it), tonnes happened, and I took very long to update _( I am sorry about that) _

BUT YAY! And honourable mention to Poison's Ivy and Lithia Omen for their awesome ideas!

So the fic is almost done people, all that's left is the **EPILOUGE. **

_There are surprises there _(you didn't hear that)

**Anyways please R & R (I'm dying to know if you guys liked it!)**

The epilogue should be up real real soon! (Sam/Scam fans will enjoy it I think)

Lotsa love,

**A very HYPER Cresenta's Lark **


	34. Epilogue: Wedding

**EPILOUGE TIME!**

_(I warn you it's long. VERY, very long)_

**Disclaimer: I'll be nice...Totally Spies belongs to Marathon inc.**

**

* * *

**

--

_2 years later - __**June 22nd, 2009**_

**--**

3:30 pm - Streets of Beverly Hills

"Where are we going?" Sam asked smiling at her two friends. Clover sighed. "I told you we are going to find your wedding dress." Clover parked her car in the parking lot. They walked for a few minutes until they stopped. Alex gasped. "Whoa. This place sure is big." The were standing outside the biggest bridal dress emporium they had ever seen. "Let's go in." Clover led Sam inside taking her hand. As soon as they got inside a worker approached them grinning widely. "Hi there, may I help you?" Clover nodded reaching into her purse pulling out a sheet of paper. "We have an appointment." The lady took the slip and glanced at it. "Yes, you do. With Ms. Abbot, for a wedding dress." She glanced at her watch. "And you're right on time. Please follow me." She led the three of them through the maze of bridal gown displays to a neat row of large doors at the back. When they reached the one with the words _Ms. Abbot _written on a neat plaque they stopped. The assistant opened the door then stepped to the side gesturing with her hand for them to go in.

They walked into a large office to meet their consultant. Ms. Abbot sat behind a large desk. She was a young lady, with brown eyes and dark brown hair that was parted to the side and held up neatly in a bun. She stood up to shake their hands. "Hi, and welcome. My name is Rachel Abbot, but please feel free to call me Rachel. I will be the one responsible for helping you find what you need." She paused smiling. "Now, which one of you is the bride-to-be?" Sam stepped forward smiling. Rachel smiled. "Congratulations, I wish you all the best with your wedding." Sam nodded smiling. "Thanks." Rachel gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. They all sat down. "Miss Simpson, right?" Rachel glanced up from a sheet of paper. Sam nodded. "Okay, before we begin I want to start by telling you that I do not want you to feel pressurized into picking a dress too early. Take as much time as you need to make your selection." Sam nodded.

"Now." Rachel leaned forward on her elbows. "Do you have any style in mind? A material maybe or colour?" Sam shook her head. "No not really." Rachel nodded. "Well an ivory wedding gown looks really nice on a redhead." She paused. "That's advice from my experience." Sam smiled. "Okay then, we'll go with ivory." Rachel smiled. "Great. Okay, follow me then." She stood up walking out of the office followed by the three girls. She led them to an isle marked _Illustrious Ivory. _"Here we are. Feel free to look around, and please ask me if you'd like to try one on. Once we've found the gown you want we can go to fitting and altercations if they are needed." Clover grinned pulling Sam towards the mass collection of wedding gowns. "Come on already!"

4:00 pm - Creations Bridal Dress Emporium , Ivory Department

Clover pointed to a dress. "How bout that one?" Sam glanced at it. It was a strapless full ball gown with silk bodice and a ruffled floral skirt. "Uh, I don't like the top, it's too plain." Alex agreed, nodding. Clover shrugged. "Okay fine." Five minutes later Clover had another dress to show her. "Oh Sammie, look at that one!" Sam and Alex both walked over to it. The gown itself was pretty but Alex pointed out the length of the train. "Clover it's soo long, we don't want Sam to trip." Clover sighed. "Fine." They walked for another minute when Clover stopped them again. "You are gonna love this one!" Sam directed her eyes to the dress her blonde friend was pointing to. It was a flat dress, very fine crystals were all over the skirt. It was strapless. Sam considered for a minute than shook her head no. Clover let out a breath continuing to walk down the department.

Sam sighed knowing the reason why she was having so much trouble picking. She wanted Tim to be there too, which was silly because he wasn't supposed to see her in her wedding dress. It was bad luck for a groom to see his bride in her wedding dress before the wedding. She knew that, still she missed him and wished he was there. Clover and Alex kept Sam busy with the wedding arrangements and away from him. They insisted that she spend time focussing on the wedding.

Sam smiled. She had been doing that. Not just since they officially announced that they were getting married, but since the day he proposed to her. No. Even before that. Sam knew in her heart that she had always wanted to marry Tim Scam. Ever since she met him, ever since the day they met eyes in Jerry's office all those years ago. Sam had wanted to be with him. Once he had proposed she had always dreamt about what it would be like, her wedding day. What it would be like to stand at the alter and exchange vows with the man she had grown to love more than anything or anyone she could think of. It was finally happening and she couldn't be happier.

And it was because of that, that staying away from him was pure torture. She smirked. Of course she did have a way of "accidentally" showing up when he was talking to her friends or at the same place for lunch. Her friends didn't know that she met him on the sly. Clover snapped her out of her thoughts pointing to another dress. Sam gulped. This one had a patterned bodice with crystals shaped like snowflakes, and the skirt was covered with white fur. Alex shrugged. "Clover, in case you haven't noticed-" She paused. "Sam is getting married in August! She'll totally die of heat!" Clover rolled her eyes. "Oh come on there isn't that much fur." She turned to face Sam. "Is there Sammie?"

Sam gave her a fake grin. "Uh no..no there isn't THAT much fur, but-" Sam stopped talking. Clover placed her hands on her hips. "But what?" Sam sighed. "I don't think a fur skirt would be very comfortable on my legs, it would itch." Clover sighed. "I think you should try it on before you decide." Sam winced then nodded okay not wanting to upset Clover because she was working so hard. Of course she wasn't going to pick that one. If Clover insisted on that gown then she could always pretend that she was allergic to fur and start sneezing. Sam smirked while thinking. _"That would work."_ She watched Clover write down the number of the fur dress on the selection paper. They continued browsing the shop and found a couple more dresses that had some problem or another, and a few which Clover "suggested" that they write down. Alex helped Sam come up with excuses for some of the really awkward ones Clover showed her.

There was one dress that was so short Sam was sure that if she sat down anywhere during the wedding it would lift a little too high and show a little too much. And because she was in no mood for a _show_ for her guests Sam denied it saying that she would feel cold. She remembered Clover asking how she would feel cold in August. Another one that her friend Alex showed her was black on ivory with web-like patterns all over the gown. Sam had to bite her cheek hard not to burst out laughing when she heard Clover mumble quietly that it wasn't Halloween. Sam rejected it politely saying it was too intricate. One dress that they were bent on making her choose was a pretty enough. The only problem was that it had gloves and Sam did not want gloves. Her reason was simple enough. She wanted to feel her husband's hand when he held hers. Sam blushed. Okay so it was a small and mushy thing but she was always into small intimate details, it made her who she was.

After spending over to three hours going through a vast number of wedding gowns, and trying on so many that even Sam had lost count (and she was good at math so that clearly meant that she had tried on too many) they were ready to give up. Sam sighed. She had really hoped she would find her wedding gown today, there were only two months to go till the wedding. They made their way back to Rachel Abbot's office and told her that they hadn't found the right one yet. She smiled softly telling Sam it was okay, then she asked if she could have a moment alone with Sam. Her friends walked out of the office wondering what Rachel wanted to ask their friend.

Once they were gone, Rachel sat in front of Sam. "I know that choosing the gown can be overwhelming sometimes that's why I want to ask you something." Sam nodded. "What exactly are you looking for? I don't mean a style or fabric, I mean what effect or feeling do you want when you wear your dress?" Sam blinked. "Close you eyes, and think. You'll see it come to you." She gave Rachel a doubtful glance. "Try it." Sam sighed closing her eyes. At first she saw nothing then she began to think what she wanted to feel like on her wedding day.

She started speaking with her eyes closed. "I want to feel special, and unique and perfect." She though about her fiancée when she said those words, a slight blush on her cheeks. She heard Rachel's pen scratching on her notepad, taking notes. Sam continued. "I want it to feel like a dream." She paused. "No. I don't want it to feel like a dream, I want it to feel like a dream come true." Sam could feel herself smiling. "This wedding is a dream come true, it's the most important thing that has ever happened to me, and I want my gown to reflect that." She opened her eyes blushing, not really knowing where all of that came from. Rachel smiled. "I think I have a gown, a special and unique gown that reflects all those wonderful feelings." She walked over to Sam telling her to stand. "You are going to look stunning." She smirked. "We are going to make your soon-to-be husband's jaw drop. Mark my words." She walked away grinning and Sam followed her.

She was led to a separate display that was covered with a cloth cover. Rachel was about to open it when she turned to Sam telling her to close her eyes. Sam did, and held her breath while thinking _"Please let this one be the one."_ She heard Rachel's voice. "On three. One. Two. Three!" Sam opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was a wedding dress that couldn't have even been imagined in her wildest dreams. The A-line gown was shaped by a waterfall draping of organza shapes with intricate embroidery decorating the strapless, empire bodice along with the front skirt hemline. There were even delicate matching fabric flowers tucked into the chapel length train. The whole gown looked like it was made from a cloud, it was so delicate and dreamlike. Rachel cut into her thoughts. "It's made from satin and net and comes with a matching shawl that is quite pretty. So what do you say? Like it?" Sam could only nod. She had found her dream wedding dress.

She walked to where her friends were a few moments later smiling. "Guys, I found it." Clover blinked. "Oh my god really?" Alex grinned. "Show us!" They followed her to the display as Clover stated that the dress had better had been very exceptional to beat the fur gown she had chosen. When her friends saw it, the were delighted. "Okay!" Clover grinned. "This totally kicks the other gown!" She glanced at Rachel. Smiling nervously she said. "No offence." Rachel smiled. "None taken." Alex put her hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sammie, it's gorgeous. Go for it." Sam smiled and the three of them walked into Rachel's office finalizing the gown and then they had Sam try it on. When they did, it was perfect and everything that Sam had hoped for and dreamt of.

9:30 pm - Sam's house, Main Room

They got home an hour later. Sam was completely exhausted but she was also so relieved that she had gotten her wedding dress. Now if only she could see Tim. Sam glanced at her two friends. Clover and Alex were busy talking to her mother showing her the dress that her daughter had chosen. Sam turned, facing the other way and quickly pulled out her cell phone and began a text message. _I wish you were here. Where are you? I miss you so much._ She quickly hit the send key and shut her phone. She turned to her side coming face to face with none other than Clover. Sam gulped. "Hey Clover." She said nervously smiling at her friend. Clover frowned shaking her head. "I saw that." Sam winced, knowing she was in for a earful.

Clover sighed. "Honestly, I can't believe you!" Sam sighed. "Clover." Her friend shook her head. "No Sam, I thought we discussed when you could talk to him. Right?" Sam nodded. Clover smirked. "So then why the text message?" Sam groaned. "Oh come on Clover, I had a moment of weakness okay?" She sighed when she noticed that Clover was still frowning slightly. "Seriously Sam, you are going to have the rest of your life to be with Scam, spend a little time with your friends!" Sighing, Sam nodded. "I'm sorry." Even though she really wasn't. She was just sorry that she got caught. She ran her fingers through her hair. "But...I miss him." Clover raised an eyebrow. Sam blushed. "Oh come on Clover, I haven't seen him in almost three days!" Her friend only sighed telling her that she would let it slide just this once. Sam let out a breath when Clover stopped berating her while thinking_ "Good. Next time I'll be more careful."_

Her mother walked over to where she sat. "Sam sweetie, I have a surprise for you." Sam raised an eyebrow. "A surprise?" Gaby nodded. "Well what is it?" Gabby smiled. "I'll show you." Gaby took her daughter by the hand. "Stand up." Sam followed her mother's directions. "Close you eyes." Sam closed her eyes slowly. She waited for something to happen. After a minute passed Sam was getting annoyed and was about to ask what was going on when she heard a familiar voice. "Sam." She thought for a moment. _"That sounds like..but he's in England for business. Could he really be here already? _

Letting out a breath Sam said. "Daddy?" Sam opened her eyes to see her father standing in front of her smiling warmly. Sam gasped, then grinned running over to meet her father. "Dad!" Sam hugged him, smiling widely. "Dad, you're here, you came!" He gently ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. "Yes. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." Sam smiled leaning back to look at her father. He looked like the dad she knew. Short auburn hair, dark brown eyes, an average frame and a loving smile. This was definitely Shawn Simpson her dear father.

"Daddy, thank you so much for coming early." Her dad smiled lifting her chin. "I don't want to miss any part of my dear daughter's wedding. I want to be a part of the preparations, like a father." He paused looking her in the eye. "Be there for you." Sam smiled softly at him. He cleared his throat a second later. "But enough of this! Sam you must be tired, go get some sleep." Sam nodded walking away from her father to say goodnight to her friends and her mother. "Night mom." She turned to smile at Alex and Clover. "Goodnight you guys." Sam dragged herself up the stairs to her room. All she needed now was a good night's sleep and a shower. She made her way into the attached bathroom next to her room.

She sighed contently, as she let the water soak her tired body. She was so happy that her father was here now too. Everything was perfect. She frowned. Well, almost everything. She still missed Tim Scam. She wondered if he got her text message. Sam smiled as she let her mind drift back to the time when she had decided that she wanted him to meet her parents. It was one year ago and Sam remembered it like it were yesterday.

--

_**Flashback - 1 year ago **_

--

Sam smiled as she led him to her house. She wondered if was her imagination or if he indeed did look a little bit tense. Sam smiled inwardly. There was no reason for him to be nervous because both her parents knew how much she loved him, there was no way they would turn him down. But, of course he didn't know that because she hadn't told him. She smirked, glancing to look at his handsome face which displayed little hints of nervousness. There was something amusing about seeing him in turmoil because usually he was so cool and confident. She loved that about him. They finally reached the door and they both stopped outside for a moment. Sam turned to face him. "Nervous?" He smirked. "Funny. Samantha. Really." She stifled a laugh then turned to face the door. She knocked and waited. "Good luck." She whispered turning to face Scam. He scoffed. "Like I ne-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as she quickly leaned on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. She broke away from him when she heard the door open. Her mother stood in front of them.

Gaby smiled at her daughter then turned to look at the man who stood next to her daughter. He was indeed very handsome. Dark brown hair, a muscular build which was visible even through the blazer he wore, and eyes a gorgeous shade that she had never seen before. Gaby smiled at him warmly. "Hi." He nodded. Gaby narrowed her eyes. For some reason she felt like she had seen him somewhere before, but where? Her eyes lit up a moment later. "I knew I saw you before! Aren't you that tour guide from that Spa Resort?" Sam's eyes widened in horror as she realized what her mother was referring to. She cut in smiling. "No mom, he isn't a tour guide. He works with me." She turned to look at a confused Tim Scam. Her mother paused for a second. "Do you have a brother?" He shook his head no. Gaby frowned, then shrugged. "Forget it. But I really thought you were that tour guide." Sam smiled nervously. "No mommy, that wouldn't make any sense." Gaby nodded. "You're right it wouldn't. Please come in and sorry about that." Sam watched her mother leave then turned to face him. He looked it at her with an evil glint in his eyes. "A tour guide huh?"

--

_**End flashback - Present time 2009 :**_

--

Sam burst out laughing in the shower. She kept smiling as she dried off, put on her robe and made her way out of the bathroom and into her room. She froze when she saw _him_ sitting there on her bed. Sam smiled walking over to him. He smirked when he saw her. "You just can't keep away from me, can you?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "You got my message?" He smirked laying back on the bed closing his eyes. "Obviously." She went and sat next to him, glaring playfully. "I blame you." Tim smirked letting out a small chuckle. "Blame yourself." Sam gasped. "Why you!" She stood up with lightening speed and grabbed the fist thing she could find which just happened to be her pillow and started whacking him with it over and over again. He only chuckled and after a few moments he let out a yawn. Sam glared walking away from him. A moment later she smirked, turned around and hurled the pillow at him full force when he wasn't expecting it.

Tim sat up, and caught the pillow with one hand in midair, not even flinching. Sam grit her teeth in annoyance. He smirked. "You've got to try harder than that." She glared walking over to him with her arms crossed over her chest. She scoffed. "You think you're so good." He closed his eyes as his hands reached out to grab her waist. He pulled her to him. "That's because I am good." He smirked peering down at her flustered face. "And you know that." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss and Sam gave in easily enough moaning when he deepened the kiss and smiling when they pulled apart.

She sighed wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest smiling happily. "I missed you so much." She said looking up to meet his eyes. He smirked. "Good." Sam gave him a light punch on the chest and he only chuckled. He rested his chin on the top of her head, holding her in his arms. "So you up for a little shopping tomorrow." She smirked glancing up at him. "That depends, is Clover going to be there?" He smiled cupping her cheek. "Nah. Just the two of us." She smiled placing her head on his chest once again. "Good." They stayed that way for several more minutes and Sam enjoyed having him there with her. Tim ran his fingers through her wet hair. "So." He began. "Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Sam blushed hiding her face in his chest, she mumbled "Wherever you want." He lifted her face with his hand making he look at him. "You pick." Sam sighed. "I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you." He smirked speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Well...that IS the point of a honeymoon." She resisted the urge to punch him again. "Ha ha. Very funny."

He smiled. "Seriously Samantha." She sighed closing her eyes. "Okay. Fine. If you are going to make me choose, I say we go to a place that's scenic yet adventurous. With lots to do, but also with privacy." He tilted his head. "How does a luxury stay at the Kauai Marriot Resort in the Kalapaki Beaches sound?" Sam gasped. "A resort?" He nodded. "A private resort." Sam raised an eyebrow, smiling playfully "And what if I get bored?" He smirked looking at her intently. "I won't let you." Sam blushed looking away from her soon-to-be husband. Tim took her hand in his. "Samantha, look at me." She did with love and adoration in her eyes, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I only want to give you the best." Sam smiled. "You already are." She looked away blushing harder, and biting her lip nervously. He placed his hand over hers again , his voice a mere whisper as he spoke. "Sam." His eyes bore into her. She grinned turning around and facing him. "The resort it is then!" He blinked, then smirked. "I knew you'd say that." She smiled hugging him one more time. "Good thing you know me so well." Smiling he returned the hug. Sam sighed contently as she thought _"Just two more months."_

10:00 am - Samantha's House, Samantha's Bedroom

Sam sighed as she slept, a smile on her face. Gaby gently knocked on the door to see if her daughter was awake yet. Seeing that there was no answer, she carefully let herself in. She smiled when she saw Sam's sleeping form. She sat next to her and gently moved the hair that was blocking her face. Sam smiled and hugged her pillow. Gaby was debating whether or not to let her daughter sleep a little more but she stopped when she heard her daughter's voice. Sam turned to lay on her back. "Tim.." Gaby's eyes widened as she realized her daughter was dreaming, and dreaming about the man she loved. She smiled shaking her head. Sam always did have a habit of mumbling in her sleep. She sighed and gently shook Sam. Sam closed her eyes tighter and kept sleeping. Gaby poked Sam in the shoulder. "Come on wake up lazy." A moment later Sam turned to face her mother, slowly opening her eyes. "Morning mom."

Gaby smiled telling Sam to wake up. Sam sighed. "What's the hurry mom, let me sleep a bit more." Her mom smiled. "Oh I would but Sam, Tim's been calling ever since 8:30 and he's left a lot of messages too. You don't want to make him angry now do you?" Sam yawned, stretching then sat up with a start her eyes wide when she heard his name. "Tim called?!" Gaby nodded. "Ten times." Sam gasped jumping out of bed. "Oh mom, he's gonna be so mad, I was supposed to be ready hours ago!" Her mother smiled. "Calm down dear, he said he would be here to pick you up in a half hour, okay?" Sam nodded, hugging her mom and then proceeded to getting ready as fast as she could.

11:00 am - Elegance Jewellery Boutique, Inside

Sam stared at the vast collection of bridal jewellery that stood at display in front of her. He stood behind her smiling. Although Sam appreciated the wide variety and styles that she could choose from, she did not want a repeat of the bridal store episode. She turned to look at Scam confused. "How am I supposed to choose?" He shrugged. "Browse around, and when you find something you like. We'll go from there." She smirked. "Gee thanks." Tim smirked playfully. "No problem." Sam groaned as her eyes scanned the collection. Her gown called for a necklace that would hug her lower neck. She spent the next half hour or so going through the various sets. She frowned when he asked her if she liked any of them. She smiled. "They are nice..but.." He finished for her "Not what you want." Sam nodded. A worker approached them holding a black jewellery case. "Oh good you are here." Sam shot the man a quizzical look not knowing what he was talking about.

She turned to look at Tim but he only gave her an innocent expression. "Miss Simpson right?" Sam nodded slowly. The worker smiled relieved. "Thank goodness. I'm sorry I'm late, but here it is." He held the case out to her. Sam's eyes widened. "Uh I think there's been a mistake." She felt Tim place his hands on her shoulders from behind. He whispered in her ear. "Take the case Sam." She frowned but took the case from the smiling man because Tim knew something or another about what was going on. "Thank you." She was about to open the latch when she paused, hesitating. Tim whispered again. "Go on, open it." Sam sighed not believing him. She turned to face him. "Tim, this belongs to someone else, I don't want to take it." He shrugged. "What's the harm in looking?" She shook her head, defeated. 'Fine." Sam carefully held the case in one hand and used the other to open the latch, lifting the lid. She gasped when she saw the set.

It was absolutely gorgeous. It was a diamond set and it glimmered in the light. It consisted of five even rows of wavy diamond strands. In between each wave was a delicately shaped diamond flower, starting with two in each vertical line and adding one more each time. The middle of the necklace had five diamond flowers decorating it's vertical line. At the bottom of each final flower was a vertical addition of a small diamond strand and each one of those ended in a large tear drop shaped crystal. The same crystals adorned either side of each flower on the necklace. The earrings too were fashioned with one of the same type of diamond flower and had three delicate two-inch diamond strands handing down from it. At the end of each central stem hung a teardrop crystal, similar to that of the necklace.

Sam stared at it, her eyes wide. She heard Tim whisper again. "Well, what do you think?" She spoke silently. "It's so beautiful." Sam pouted. "It would be so perfect with my gown." She sighed sadly. "Too bad it belongs to someone else." She heard his voice again. "You like it that much?" She nodded. "It's perfect, like it's made for me, but it isn't." She felt his arms wrap around her waist. He spoke in a low whisper, his cheek pressed against hers. "That's because it is made for you." Her eyes widened in shock. "What!" She turned around to face him. He smirked. "Sam it's yours." She raised an eyebrow as he explained. "I got it made a long time ago." She smiled. "How'd you know I would like it?" He smirked. "Sam I know what you like, that's why I got this ready without seeing your gown." Tim paused, smirking slightly. "I know what you want." She stared at him as her eyes shook. "Tim." He smiled putting his hands on her shoulders. "Let's have you try it on." She slowly nodded blushing as he led her to a mirror.

She placed the case on the ledge and opened it. She was about to try it on when he stopped her. "Allow me." Sam blushed nodding as she faced forward looking at the mirror. He brought the necklace around her front and slipped his fingers to the back of her neck to close the clasp. Sam gasped as she felt his warm fingers glide across her skin, a pure contrast to the feel of the cold necklace. The mix of the two left her skin tingling at the back of her neck where his fingers touched her. Tim brought his hands to her shoulders holding her there. Sam glanced into the mirror staring at the necklace that he had put on her. It was perfect. She stole a quick glance at him in the mirror too unable to keep her eyes away.

He placed his face in the crook of her neck speaking against her skin. "It looks even nicer on you." She blushed heavily much to his amusement. Tim gently placed a gentle kiss on her neck making her blush harder. He moved away from her smirking. "You do like it right?" She nodded her head vigorously and he smiled. They left the store soon after paying for the set.

12:30 pm - Samantha's House, Outside

She couldn't stop staring at her necklace and the man who bought it for. She stole glances at him the whole way to her home. Sam got out of the car and turned to smile at Tim. "Thanks." He nodded then turned driving away. She watched him until she could no longer see him anymore. Sam made her way into the house holding her necklace case. Clover and Alex smiled as she entered. "You're back early." Sam nodded. "Yeah, he had everything picked out already." Clover raised an eyebrow. "Really? Ok then, let's see." Sam smiled handing Clover the case and both her friends peered in. "Gosh, Sam that really is beautiful." Alex commented. Clover gasped. "Where does he find these things?!" Sam let out a small laugh.

"Oh we have something to show you!" Alex grinned. Sam turned to her smiling softly. "What? What is it?" Alex nodded to Clover. "Ta-daah!!" Clover reached into her bag and pulled out a hulking, large cream envelope with a red circle in the middle, and a single golden rose pattern over that. She beamed as she handed it to Sam. "Open it Sammie" Alex grinned. Smiling, Sam sat down the couch and opened the gorgeous envelope carefully pulling out the contents. A medium-sized rectangular box landed in her lap. It was bright red in colour with golden patterns that looked like small rays covering the entire box. It was held together with a gold tassel. Sam carefully untied the knot and opened it. Absolutely stunning. Inside was a neatly rolled scroll, again tied with the same beautiful gold tassel. Her hands slightly shaking Sam took out the scroll allowing the box to sit on her lap. The scroll was made out of fine red woolly paper with golden bars for framing. Unravelling it her eyes widened as she read the scroll:

_Timothy Scam_

_&_

_Samantha Simpson_

_--_

_Invite you to Celebrate with them this Special Day_

_A Celebration of Love_

_--_

_As they are United in Marriage_

_Amongst Friends and Family_

_On the day of_

_Wednesday, August Twenty-second,_

_Two Thousand Nine_

_at Five o__'__ clock p.m. _

_at The Grand Palace_

_in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles_

_--_

She stared at it, her heart thumping hard. It was her wedding invitation. Her wedding invitation! An announcement of the marriage between her and Tim. It was really happening. Sam could feel tears of joy well up in her eyes. Lately she had become very emotional, it was hard to believe any of this was happening. It seemed so surreal.

"So Sam do you like it?" Sam could only nod as she held back her tears. "Aww Sammie." Alex sat next to her rubbing her back. "Are you okay, you're not sick or hurt are you?." Sam smiled as Clover rolled her eyes. "Uh du'h, she's happy Alex. Tears of joy." Alex stuck her tongue at Clover and Sam just smiled.

Clover joined her two friends on the couch. "Let's brainstorm. What do we have left to do before the wedding?" Alex pulled out a list. Clover raised an eyebrow looking at her. Alex pouted. "What? I forget things easily okay." She read the list. "We still have to decide on our bridesmaids gowns, we need to find gifts for Sam and Tim, and we still need to -." Clover held up at hand. "Hold it! I mean for Sam. What do we have left to do for Sam?" Alex blinked. "Oh." She laughed a little embarrassed. "For Sam we need to buy shoes." Sam blinked. "Oh that's right we forgot about shoes." She sighed. She had hoped that her own shopping was finished so that she could concentrate on finding Tim a gift. Clover put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'll find you the perfect shoes." Sam looked up at her. "Really?" Clover nodded. "Who else more qualified? I probably have the biggest shoe collection in all of L.A."

Sam frowned. "I dunno, I don't want to burden you. You guys have enough things to do for yourselves." Clover shook her head. "Sam there are roughly two months till the wedding. It's enough time to find a dress and gifts trust me." Sam still shrugged. "But Clover-." "No buts." Clover smiled. "I insist. I need to be the one to get the shoes!" Alex and Sam both looked at their friend. She smiled nervously. "I mean I WANT to be the one to get the shoes. Please. Please Sammie?" Sam smiled a moment later. "Fine. Just make sure they are comfortable. I'm gonna be standing a lot." Clover smiled. "Only the best for the bride! Don't worry I'll get you shoes you are going to love!" Sam watched her friend excuse herself taking out her cell phone and going outside to make a private call.

Alex shook her head. "She's really weird sometimes huh?" Sam smiled, nodding. Alex grinned. "Okay so it looks like you are going to have some free time tomorrow. Any ideas for what you are going to do?" Sam smiled. "Take a break and then maybe go shopping, I need to get something for Tim." Alex smiled. "Oh, you are going gift shopping aren't you!" Sam nodded. "Yeah. I want to look around you know find the perfect thing." Alex got up smiling. "Yup. Good luck with that." She left the room leaving Sam alone. She sighed and shifted herself on the couch so that she was laying down with her back against the edge. Closing her eyes Sam made a mental list of possible gifts for her groom.

--

_1 week before the Wedding - __**August 11th, 2009**_

**--**

2:00 pm - Samantha's House, Sam's Room

With just one week to go before the wedding, everyone was busy getting final things done. Sam sat in her room reading a book. She was trying to relax but she could feel anxiety in her mind. With the wedding being in a week she was having a difficult time doing anything at all without thinking about him. She closed her eyes picturing him in her mind. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her door open and the footsteps of someone approaching her. Sam snapped her eyes open when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She glanced to her side. Seeing it was him she returned her gaze to the words on the page she was "reading".

He frowned bringing his hand to grip the side of her revolving chair. He turned it towards him bringing her with it. Taking her book out of her hands he smirked placing it on her lap. "What's up?" She smirked. "What does it look like?" He shook his head suppressing a smile "What-" He paused, amusement could be seen on his face. "Who were you thinking about?" She gave him an innocent expression. "Mark." He raised an eyebrow. She held up her book smiling. "It's the name of the guy in the novel I'm reading." He smirked. "Oh?" She nodded. Tim sighed, a hint of a frown on his face. "In that case, keep reading." He turned to walk away from her hiding his smirk as he did. He knew that she would come after him.

She sighed. "Wait!" She called after him, putting her book down and walking after him. He kept walking even though he heard her call him. Opening the door he stepped outside but before he could leave she reached him grabbing his arm. He allowed her to pull him back into the room. She closed the door and turned back to face him.

Before she could say anything he let out a sigh, frowning. "I'm deeply insulted Samantha." She gulped, seeing how upset she had made him. He continued looking away from her. "To think that you'd rather read a book than spend time with me, it's very upsetting." She came closer, so that she could see his face. He looked angry. "Are you mad at me?" She asked biting her lip, afraid that he really was. He glared at her crossing his arms over his chest. "Damn right I am."

She sighed as she gently grasped his arm standing next to him. "Please don't be mad at me." He still looked upset, refusing to look at her. "Tim, don't be upset. I was just joking. I was thinking about you, who else could I be thinking about a week before our wedding?" He sighed. "Don't lie to me Samantha." She shook her head desperately. "No. No! I am not lying! Tim." She paused wrapping her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his chest. "I would never lie to you. I could never lie to you."

Her position caused her to miss his smirk even though it stayed on his face. She took a deep breath. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me." She began raising her head slowly to glance at his face. "Please Tim?" She gasped when she saw him smirking. His amusement was clear on his face.

Sam glared pulling away from him. "I don't believe you! You knew I was..oh forget it!" She turned away from him intent on leaving the room. Sam took the few short steps needed to get to the door. As she went to turn the doorknob, she felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly from behind. She gasped turning her head as best as she could to yell at him. "Let me go!" He only smirked bringing his lips to her ear. "Not a chance."

Sam struggled as he dragged her away from the door. Her attempts were in vain as she was powerless against his strong hold. She let out a shriek as he lifted her off the ground still holding her from behind. She peered down looking at her feet which now hung at least a foot off the floor. She mentally cursed him for being so tall, he overpowered her in so many ways. She tried using her hands to pry his arms of her waist. Tim chuckled walking backwards until he fell back on her bed taking her along with him.

She fidgeted until he let her go and she rolled away from him. She frowned then lay next to him facing the ceiling. He turned to her laying on his side. Tim smirked when he saw the slight frown on her face. He silently wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer. She continued frowning looking away from him. She tried using arms to put some distance between them. Tim smirked pulling her even closer. She now lay with her hands trapped against his chest, and her body pressed tightly against his. He smirked when he saw her eyes which were now wide from surprise. Sam shook it off closing her eyes, and frowning. She opened her mouth to say something but he seized his chance pressing his mouth against hers.

He felt her eyelashes brush against his cheek as he kissed her softly. Using his arms he pulled her to lay on top of him while his mouth was still against hers. Tim held her against him kissing her over and over again, until he broke through her anger and he felt her kiss him back. She smiled into the kiss opening her mouth to his whenever he asked with his tongue. After a few moments the were forced to pull apart from lack of air. Sam rolled off him facing the other way. She took deep breaths blushing heavily. Sam held her breath when she felt his mouth on the skin of her neck. He left a trial of hot kisses down her neck as she moaned.

Turning quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss. Her fingers dug into his hair as she kissed him over and over again. After a few moments she pulled her lips away from his. She was blushing hard but still kept her arms tightly around his neck. She sighed light-headed and warm from their kisses. He smirked using his finger to lift her chin, making her look into his eyes. "Still mad?" She shook head smiling. "No." She lay her head on his chest closing her eyes. She could never stay mad at him, at least not for long. He brought his hand to rest against her back holding her to him.

A few moments later he sat up. Sam stared at him, her eyes asking her where he was going. He smiled taking her hand in his. "Come with me." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Where?" He shook his head "Just come. You'll see." He got off the bed and pulled her up with him. Opening her door he checked if the coast was clear than ran down the stairs still holding her hand. She grinned as she let him lead her to his car.

4:30 pm - Outside The Grand Palace Hall

Tim stopped his car outside a huge building. He smiled clearly excited and got out of the car. He came over to her side and pulled her out too taking her hand in his again. As much as she enjoyed just being with him, she still wanted to know where they were headed. She glanced at his smiling face. "You still haven't told me where you're taking me." He smirked.. "You're a curious one Sam, but I told you that you would see. Now let's go". He paused at the entrance of the convention hall. Turning to look at her he asked. "Do you know where we are?" She glanced up at the name of the building. _"The Grand Palace"_ She nodded. "Yes I do. It's a really nice convention hall." She glanced at him. "I love this place, it's so beautiful." She frowned slightly still trying to figure out why he brought her here.

He could tell she was confused. He gently held her hand. "It's a surprise." Tim walked through the entrance as she walked next to him. She stared at the beautiful atmosphere inside the hall. It was painted in rich hues of brown and gold. Elegant chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the walls were covered with beautiful artwork from famous artists. She read the names smiling as she knew each one. "Picasso, Vincent Van Gogh, Leonardo Da Vinci." She paused when she came to a painting by an artist she knew but couldn't remember the name. She glanced around trying to see the name of the artist. She frowned when she couldn't find it. "Matisse." She glanced up at Tim. He pointed o the painting she had been looking at. "That one is by Henri Matisse it's called "La Danse". She gave him an adoring smile as he kept walking finally stopping outside a set of large ornate double doors. He pushed open the doors to the Terrace Room.

Sam gasped. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The room was humongous, with high ceilings and millions of tiny lights. Their were ornate fountains set up in different places in the room. There was a crew of men setting up the tiny golden lights that were all over the room. Their was a red carpet that started from where they stood at the entrance and led all the way to the front of the room to where Sam knew the alter would be. Their were chairs being worked on in neat rows extending across the room. They were covered with cloudy white material with false rose attachments at the back of each chair that were red in colour along with white lilies. The walls were a golden colour with designs and each had antique holders for fresh flowers for the day of the wedding.

There was a pair of workmen finishing painting the edge of one of the walls. There were more people bringing in even more decorations and statues. There was a row of elegant large chandeliers that were golden in colour with white patterns, fastened in a row on the ceiling of the room they stopped a little before the area of the alter. Silky white drapes covered the front of the room and more were being attached right before her eyes. the whole room had a glow to it, it seemed like a dream.

She couldn't bring herself to speak. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's not quite done yet but I wanted to show you." She stood still in shock not knowing what she did to deserve all this. At that moment she wanted to kiss him and she would if she hadn't been interrupted. A smiling woman approached them. "Mr. Scam, how nice to see you here." Sam stayed silent as he introduced her to the woman as his fiancée. The lady's eyes lit up as she looked at Sam. "So you're the lucky girl." Sam nodded smiling, still unable to speak. "We are having the hall done in a theme of red roses and white lilies." She glanced at Tim as she thought._ "My favourite flowers." _He gave her a soft smile and she returned it. The lady continued. "It's not finished yet, but it is going to be stunning. Absolutely beautiful. I guarantee you will love it." She walked away from them shaking their hands in turn.

Sam turned to Tim smiling. He shrugged, "That was Mrs.Collins. She's been designing for years." He turned to Sam looking a little concerned. "Are you okay with the hall?" She let out a laugh. He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" She smiled reaching up to cup his cheek. "Am I okay with it? I love it Tim Scam and I love you!" She leaned forward on her tiptoes and gently brushed her lips against his. Pulling away she smiled as she held his hand walking out of the room. She gave him a sidelong glance. She wanted to tell him that had always wanted to get married here but somehow she felt that he already knew that. Just like he knew everything else.

_The Day Before the Wedding - __**August 21 st, 2009**_

9:00 am - Samantha's House, Samantha's Room

Sam sat up stretching. She blinked her eyes several times then glanced at the clock. She rolled off her bed, took a quick shower then went downstairs to meet her family. Her mother was in the kitchen and Sam stuck her head to see her. "Morning mum." Gaby turned to her daughter smiling. "Morning sweetie. Your father's in the living room, your friends are here too dear." Sam nodded walking into the living room to be greeted by her friends. "Look here comes our little bride!" Clover grinned as she made Sam's entrance known. Sam smiled walking over to sit with her friends and father. Clover stood up a moment later. Sam glanced up at her. 'Where are you going?" Clover smiled. "I need to show you something, I'm gonna go get it okay." She left the room leaving Sam with her father and Alex.

Her dad gave her a soft smile. "So tomorrow is the big day huh?" Sam blushed nodding her head. Alex sniffed patting Sam on her head. "Yup, our little Sammie is all grown up." They all laughed at her little joke as Clover came into the room carrying a shoebox. Sam glanced at the box. "Oh right, my shoes." She moved to take the lid of the box. Clover smirked. "I told ya I'd get them." Sam nodded as she lifted the lid. The shoes were very pretty. They were mini-platform Ankle Wrap sandals with 4 inch stiletto heels. They were adorned with clear rhinestone jewel ornamentation that hung in wavy rows on both sides of the shoe, a flower on the front.

Sam glanced at the heels. "Clover, they are very beautiful but." Clover raised an eyebrow. "But what?" Sam shrugged. "They look kinda uncomfortable." Alex nodded in agreement. "Wait, you should put them on to break them in! That way you'll know if they are uncomfortable!" Sam grinned "That's a great idea!" She picked up one of the shoes, until Clover stopped her. "That's a horrible idea!" She frowned. "You don't trust me do you?" Clover glanced at them with narrowed eyes. Sam sighed standing up. "I do trust you Clover it's just.." Clover shook her head. "No. no. no. If you did you wouldn't be testing them out!" Alex glared. "That's insane! She has to try them on!" Clover stared at Sam. "You can try them on later. Right now we all have spa appointments." Sam fidgeted with her hands. Clover sighed. "Oh come on your shoes can't take preference over hair and nails!" She didn't gave Sam time to respond as she pulled her to her feet pushing her into her room to get ready.

1:00 pm - Beverly Hills, Luxuria Spa

Sam smiled, as she sat in the pedicure spa chair. Clover and Alex sat in the chairs on either side of her. The girls who were working on their feet were around the same age as them, and very chatty. "So, who are you marrying?" Asked the blond one named Mona. Sam opened her mouth to answer but another one named Carlene, cut in. "What's he like?!" Sam smiled softly. "He's amazing." Clover giggled. "Aww Sammie, I think she wants to know what your guy looks like." She turned to Carlene. "Right. Right?" Carlene nodded vigorously. Sam sighed leaning back on her chair while Clover discussed her fiancée with the pedicure girl. "Oh is he tall?" The girl had a dreamy expression on her face and Sam just shook her head smiling softly. "Yeah, he's really tall, I think he's.." She turned her head to Sam a crease in between her eyebrows. "How tall is he?" Sam let out a annoyed sigh. "Clover." Clover shook her head smiling nervously. "Forget it." She turned back to the girl.

"How tall is your boyfriend?" The girl thought for a moment then pointed to a guy standing off to the side talking to some other women. "He's about that tall." Clover glanced at him. "Oh he's taller than him by at least a couple of inches." The girl shrugged. "Okay. What does he look like?" Clover smiled. "You should ask Sam that." The girl turned to face Sam but backed off when she saw the murderous look she was giving her. Clover shrugged. "He's got dark brown hair and sea-foam eyes, and-" "Wait!" The girl pouted. "What's colour is sea-foam?" Sam tried not to slap her hand on her forehead for the girl's stupidity as she thought._ "She's wearing a sea-foam coloured shirt."_ Clover frowned, there had to be an easier way of doing this.

"Oh wait!" Clover reached over the edge of the chair. She grabbed Sam's purse. "There's gotta be a picture of him in here somewhere." Sam snapped. "Clover, put it away!" Clover raised an eyebrow. "What, you got love letters in here too?" Sam blushed looking away as Alex stifled a laugh. Sam grimaced as she heard Clover rummage through her bag. Of course she had a picture of him in there. She winced when she heard Clover's squeal. "I found it!" Alex craned her head over. "Let me see!" Clover turned to Alex, confused. "You know what he looks like." Alex shrugged. "So." Carlene's squeal attracted the other girls who were working around them who stopped and came over to Clover. Sam groaned as twenty-three women now stood trying to catch a glimpse of her fiancée.

"Oh he's so hot!" One screamed. The one she was sure was Carlene said "So that's sea-foam, nice!" After ten minutes of so, the photo finally made it's way into Samantha's hand. "You are so lucky." Carlene said. "I'm totally jealous, he's way better then Brad." Sam smirked. "Thanks." Okay, so hearing compliments about her fiancée did make her feel good inside. She placed the photo face up on the side table next to her water bottle. Glancing at it, from time to time when the others weren't looking throughout her spa treatment.

9:00 - Samantha's House, Main Room

Clover, Alex and Sam were sitting in the main room having their little get together before the day of the wedding. Clover sat on the couch admiring her nails along with Alex. Sam smiled as she glanced at her engagement ring.

_**Again. **_

She did that a lot. She thought this was some kind of dream and at one time if she looked she was sure it would disappear. But thankfully, it was there on her ring finger the night before the wedding. Tomorrow they all had appointments at the same salon to get their hair done. The details of the ceremony were already finalized. Her wedding planner had called earlier to verify the last minute changes, even though there weren't many. Everything was in accordance with the theme of her favourite flowers from her hair, to the hall to the wedding cake! It was all done with red roses and white lilies Everything was perfect, just as it should be. Sam smiled staring at her ring again.

"Earth to Sammie!" Sam snapped out of her trance to look at Clover. Sam narrowed her eyes. "There was something I needed to ask you, but what..." Sam looked down for a moment then smiled. "Oh yeah. I wanted to try on my shoes." Clover shrugged. "Sammie, you're going to wear them tomorrow." Alex sighed. "I don't see why she can't try them on." Clover faced Alex slightly annoyed. "I never said she couldn't, there just isn't any need." Sam opened her mouth to protest but Clover walked over to her pulling her up with her arm. "It's 9:00 Sam you need to go to sleep!" She said pushing Sam into her bedroom. "Isn't it a bit early?" Sam asked turning her head. Clover sighed. "No. You need your energy tomorrow Sammie and nobody likes a zombie bride. Now go!"

She pushed her inside with one final smile. Sam stood in front of her closed door for a few minutes confused, wondering if Clover was trying to hide something about the shoes. She shrugged a small smile on her face as she walked over to her vanity desk. She sat on the chair finding her hairbrush and gently combing her hair with her eyes closed, trying to relax. Her nerves began to kick in and she began to wondering if something bad would happen. She shook it off smiling. No. Nothing was going to go wrong. The last two years had been absolutely wonderful. Tomorrow was her wedding, to the man she loved so much. She had been waiting for this day for so long. how could something possibly go wrong? It just wouldn't be right.

Sam reached into her desk pulling out a piece of paper. She grabbed a pen and began doodling to calm herself down. She knew full well that she was going through pre-wedding anxiety, it happened to everyone and it was happening to her too. After a half hour of doodling she found herself writing words. She began writing her name:

_Samantha Simpson ..._

She stared at it for a moment. Reading her name out loud. She blinked, tilting her head to the side, writing it out again.

_Samantha Simpson ..._

She frowned slightly. Closing her eyes for a minute she brought the pen back down and wrote it one more time.

_Samantha Simpson ..._

Sam shrugged. Then closed her eyes. A second later she brought the pen back down writing again.

_**Samantha Scam**_

Sam smiled staring at the words on her paper. Samantha Scam. She said it out loud. She loved the way it sounded coming out of her mouth. Still smiling, she stood and picked up the frame sitting on top of her desk. She smiling staring at his photograph. She would have never thought she of all people could ever be so much in love with someone. Sam smiled, remembering their past as enemies. "Back then who would have thought that we would fall in love and eventually want to spend our lives together?," she said to his photograph. Over the years she had grown to love everything about him. His gorgeous eyes, his playful sexy smirk, his presence. Everything about him was special to her. She loved the way he mocked her at times trying to make her mad, but knowing that he never could. She loved how he could make her want him more and more every time they were together. He drove her to her farthest limits, and she loved him for that because no other man had ever done that to her before.

The way she wanted him, the way she wanted to be with him, wanted to please him. The desire for her to be the only one for him was so strong it was overpowering. It took over her mind and settled deep in her heart. She knew that if he had asked her she would have given herself to him whenever and wherever he wanted. But he hadn't. Sam smiled. He'd rather wait for her to be his forever and then claim her for himself. "He can be such a gentleman when he wants to be." Sam smirked. Now two years later, it was time.

She smiled down at his photo in her hands. "I love you so much." She could hardly believe that tomorrow would be the beginning of their lives together as husband and wife. Still holding the frame she walked over to her bed. She laid down holding the frame against her chest for a moment then set it down on her bedside table. Her smile stayed on her face as she let sleep come to her while she stared at his picture.

_Day of the Wedding _- August 22nd, 2009

5:00 pm - The Grande Palace, Terrace Room

Sam smiled as she walked down the isle with her father's arm holding hers. She kept looking forward watching the image of her soon-to-be-husband coming closer and closer. He took her breath away standing there in dark tuxedo looking more handsome than ever. Sam finally reached him and her father released her leaving her to stand beside Scam. She smiled up at him taking in his face, as he smiled back at her. The minister smiled when they turned to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are ready to begin." The minister started the ceremony and Sam kept glancing at Tim. He was watching her too and Sam looked away blushing shyly. Finally there was silence and the minister told them to join hands. When they did he began to speak. "Dearly beloved. We are here today to witness the love between two people." Sam glanced at Tim smiling softly.

**"Stop!" **

As Sam heard the voice she suddenly felt very terrified. She glanced at Tim and they both turned around to face the one who had spoken, along with the rest of the people there. Sam stifled a gasp.

_"What's __**he**__ doing here?"_ Sam thought angrily.

It was him. the one responsible for all the pain Tim had to go through in the past. The one responsible for almost killing both of them. The one who had betrayed Tim as a friend.

**Michael stood before them. **

She stared at him, eyes narrowed wondering what he was doing here at their wedding. He stood silent saying nothing but for some reason she didn't like the look on his face. Unconsciously she moved closer to Scam.

Jerry began to stand from his chair but Michael turned to him. "Relax Jerry. I'm just here to congratulate my "best" friend.." He glanced at Tim. "On his wedding day." He turned around facing a fuming Tim Scam. Sam stood near him clutching his arm standing determined at his side. "Well, well, well. What do we have here." He glanced looking at Sam standing there in her wedding dress.

Tim glared at Michael taking a step closer causing Sam to let him go. "What the hell, are you doing here?" he hissed. Michael smirked bringing his hand to rest inside his blazer. He spoke calmly. "Did you really think you'd get away with taking everything away from me?" He looked up him with a sadistic gleam in his dark eyes. ""Did you Tim?"

Giving him a hateful glare, Tim moved closer to Michael. He stopped midway when Michael pulled out a gun pointing it towards him. He smirked bringing the gun to point towards Samantha who stood next to him. Tim moved protectively in front of her standing in the path of the bullet.

Michael let out a chuckle. "Aww Tim, I'm not here to kill your little slut." He pointed the gun directly at Tim. "I'd much rather kill you." He fired the gun.

Sam's eyes widened as she let out a scream. "Tim!" She tried to push him away, but she wasn't fast enough as the bullet pierced through his heart.

**"Tim!"**

Michael shot again and again, shooting him several times. He smirked as Tim began to fall backwards. Sam caught him before he hit the floor cradling his head in her lap. A group of guards dragged Michael away who sneered at Samantha before being dragged away by the guards.

Sam stared down at Tim. His face was twisted in pain and Sam could see all the blood that was flowing out from all over his chest. He opened his eyes giving her a weak smile. Sam felt tears well up in her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks. He brought his hand up to her cheek wiping away her tears, wincing from pain. "Sam don't cry." Sam's body racked with sobs as she wrapped her arms around him. "Tim." She ran her fingers through his hair, sobbing.

"Sam please don't cry. " He clutched her hand bringing it to his battered heart, covering it with blood. "Promise me." Sam stared at his face hearing his soft voice. Tears continuing to fall from her eyes. "Sam." He said again and she listened bringing her head closer to his. Pain was etched on his face as he spoke. "Promise me." Her eyes shook at his words. "Promise me, you'll forget...about me." He said the words with great effort. Sam shook her head furiously. "No! Don't say that! You're going to be okay!"

He gave her a painful smile.

_**"Forget about me."**_

He gasped a moment later closing his eyes. Sam watched in horror as his head tilted in her lap and after a moment of fast movements he stopped, laying still.

**Completely Still.**

Sam held her breath, shaking as she brought her ear to his heart and listened for any sign of a heartbeat.

**There was none.**

Sam snapped her head up in shock peering down at his face. His body covered in blood. His eyes closed.

Sam took shallow breaths holding him tighter.

**"Tim." **

She gave him a gentle shake.

**"Tim?!"**

He didn't move, or open his eyes as she had hoped. He lay still, unmoving in her lap.

Her body shook with sobs as she stared down at the face of the man she loved, the one she was just about to marry and start a new life with, laying still in her lap. Her wedding dress was soaked in his dark blood. There was blood everywhere.

_**Blood on his body.**_

**Blood on her hands.**

Sam could feel her eyes closing, and all she saw was the colour of blood everywhere dancing in front of her eyes.

**Everything was a blur...**

**--**

Sam shot up screaming. Her heart was pounding inside her. She felt her eyes water as she remembered everything. Every detail.

_The wedding._

**The blood.**

The death...

_**of the man she loved. **_

"Tim!" She cried clutching her head. She gripped her hair shaking her head madly. Tears fell down her cheeks wetting her clothes but she didn't bother to wipe them as she kept crying in the darkness.

She gasped when she felt herself being pulled into an embrace. Her eyes widened and she began struggling trying to break free of whoever held her. "Let go of me!" She shouted thrashing around wildly.

"Sam."

She stopped dead when she heard her name. It sounded like... She shook her head no, it couldn't be him. This was just a cruel joke her mind was playing on her. Tim was gone. _"But then why do I feel like.."_ She pulled away from the person to switch on the lamp. Turning around she let out a gasp.

**'Tim?!"**

11: 00 pm - Samantha's House, Samantha's Room

It was him. He was alive! Sam threw her arms around him holding onto him as if he'd disappear the moment she decided to let go. He stared down at her running his fingers through her hair. "You okay?" She nodded against his chest, but he could feel her trembling.

He leaned her back gently laying her back on the bed. She stared up at him with big scared eyes. He could hear the trembling in her voice when she spoke. "You died Tim. I saw you die." He let out a breath of relief finally knowing what this was all about.

Smiling, he came closer gently kissing her forehead. That seemed to calm her down a bit as he felt her sobs reduce. When he pulled away she was still afraid, he could see it in her eyes. Tim gave her a reassuring smile pulling her back in his embrace, holding her against him allowing her to feel his presence. She choked on a sob as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He rubbed her back softly attempting to calm her down. Finally she stopped crying and her breathing returned to normal. Tim began speaking while holding her in his arms. "You must have had a nightmare Sam." Sam nodded clutching onto his back. He ran his fingers through her hair smiling as he felt her relax. She closed her eyes snuggling into his chest feeling his strong heartbeat racing there. She stayed quiet for a moment then spoke against his chest. "But I saw you die, he killed you."

He raised her chin with his finger peering into her eyes. "Who did?" He asked softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Michael." Tim smiled at her concern and worry for him. He pulled her back in his arms. "Michael is in jail Samantha. And he's not getting out for a long time." He stoked her hair again. "Don't worry about him, he isn't going to hurt us again." Sam nodded, relieved that everything was a dream. Still it was so real it ate away at her mind.

She sighed leaning tighter against his chest. He was right it was just a nightmare, it wasn't going to happen. He glanced down at her face and noticed the small frown that was there. Smirking he wrapped his arms around her holding her tighter against him. She relaxed her shoulders as he nuzzled her neck with his face. Feeling that she was still upset over the dream he decided to make her feel better.

He lifted her chin and brought her face closer to his so that she could feel his breath on her when he spoke. Sam stared up at him, her emerald green eyes showing compassion and concern. "I'm here Samantha." Tim brought his lips towards her neckline. He kissed a path down her neck. "To protect you, and watch over you." He gently nipped his way back up her chin with his teeth. She moaned closing her eyes a small smile forming itself on her lips. Tim smirked seeing how easy it was for him to distract her. She opened her eyes a moment later to stare at him. She raised an eyebrow wondering why he was smirking. He offered no explanation as gave her a light shove making her lay back on the bed.

Sam gasped as he crawled on top of her pinning her under him. Tim placed soft kisses on her neck making her moan softly. He moved downward running his lips over her collarbone. Tim smiled when her heard her soft sighs. She opened her eyes a moment later, her eyes dark with desire as she stared up at him. Tim brought his lips closer to hers and she closed her eyes awaiting his kiss that she wanted so badly. Smirking he stopped when his lips were less than an inch away from hers. She pouted waiting for him to kiss her. Sam shot her eyes open annoyed that he had stopped, and when she did she caught him smirking.

They held that position for a few moments watching each other until he leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. He whispered softly. "See you at the alter." Sam saw him smirk, clearly amused as he got off her and quickly made his escape out of the window from where he had come. She glared slightly angry that he had left her there alone and wanting him. She sighed shaking her head. "He's so gonna pay for that." Sam's lips curled into a devious smile as she forgot about her nightmare and thought about her soon to-be-husband.

_Day of the Wedding _- **August 22nd, 2009 **

3:30 pm - The Grand Palace, The Bride's Dressing Room

Sam stood nervously in front of a floor length mirror in a pure white towel. She couldn't believe she had made it to this moment. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was a bride. Her hair was half up and half down in a elegant way. The bit that was pulled up met the part that was free in the middle. The ends of her hair was teased into waves and they held together like a series of neat knots in the center. All of it was held up with beautiful pearl pins. Her hair was parted to the side and layered back into a French twist. Wisps of her hair were left to hang down delicately over her cheeks. She had small white lilies held near the knot, to match with her bouquet which was made of white lilies both large and small, rose buds and blood red roses surrounded by a under laying set of dark and light leaves.

Her makeup was done and she was already wearing her beautiful diamond earrings. She tilted her head to the side as one lightly settled against her cheek. "There all done", said her stylist as she sprayed some finishing hair spray on her hair to hold it up. "Thanks Sarah." Sam said softly while inspecting her hair in the mirror. There was a knock at the door. Sam glanced over to it, realizing it must be her bridesmaids Clover and Alex. She had called them here for last minute consultations. A moment later they walked in smiling. "Hey Sammie!" They hugged her careful not to touch her hair.

"You look absolutely stunning." Clover said smiling. Sam smiled glancing at her friends. "You guys both look gorgeous." They were both dressed in their bridesmaid dresses. Their twin gowns both had a strapless bodice with an overlay of asymmetrical draping that went to the natural waistline along with a matching tie sash on the A-line skirt. The only difference was the colour. Clover's was a soft pink and Alex's was a claret shade. Clover had her hair up in a bun, the front of her hair parted to the side. She wore silver hoops in her ears and a matching silver bracelet on her left hand. Alex's hair was in her usual style but she had some of it pulled to the side with a matching floral pin with small pearls. She was wearing silver dangling earrings and a silver chain bracelet with a claret coloured flower dangling off the clasp.

Clover smirked. "Yes we always look gorgeous." They all laughed. Alex glanced at her watch noticing it was now 4:15 pm. "Sammie, we need to get you in your dress! there is less than an hour till the wedding." Sam let out a breath closing her eyes. "Okay. But guys, I can't find my shoes." Clover smiled walking over to a table in the room and retrieving the box. "They are right here." She smiled and Sam sat down putting them on. They fit perfectly and felt nice too. "I think I can survive in these." Clover smiled. "Of course you can, what did you think they'd be like?" Sam shook her head smiling. They spent the next half hour or so getting Sam into her dress and putting on the rest of her jewellery. They did a few last minute touch-ups and made her stand in front of the mirror with her eyes closed.

"Okay, on three", said Clover. "One...two..." "Wait!" Alex grabbed the bouquet sitting on the table handing it to Sam. "Okay now." Sam opened her eyes slowly. She took a deep breath, staring at the girl in the mirror. She was now dressed in her beautiful gown, with all her jewellery, a shawl around her arms and the bouquet in her hands. "So.." Clover said smiling. "Perfect right?" Sam turned to face her. Alex clapped her hands together. "Oh he's gonna love ya!" Sam blinked as Alex blushed. "I mean he already loves you..he'll think you look wonderful." Clover smiled putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "What she means is that he won't be able to take his eyes off you." Sam blushed glancing at herself in the mirror.

Her mother came in a moment later followed by her father. Sam turned to them both smiling. Her father was wearing a black tuxedo with a silver tie. His hands were in his pockets, his brown eyes showed happiness. Her mother was wearing a long grey and silver dress with small hints of embroidery and sparkle. It was floor length and criss-crossed at the front with a single layer of lace. She was also wearing silver shoes and her hair was pulled back from her face and held back with a matching large clip.

Sam walked over to her mother carefully and hugged her as her father rested a hand on her shoulder. "How's our little girl?" Her father asked smiling at her. Sam smiled. "Alright, a little nervous though." He smiled softly at his daughter gently razing her chin with his finger. "Don't be nervous dear, you look great." Sam smiled. She was actually worried because of the nightmare she had had last night. Of course she hadn't told anyone except for Tim. Sam smiled. They didn't have secrets in between them. He had assured her that it was a dream and she wasn't going to be bothered by it. She glanced up at her dad smiling. "Okay Daddie." Gaby smiled at her daughter and husband.

She glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes till five o'clock. "Sam dear, it's time." Sam took a deep breath. It was time. She nodded at her mother and smiled. Time for the moment she had always been waiting for.

_Day of the Wedding _- **August 22nd, 2009 **

5:00 pm - The Grande Palace, Terrace Room

The doors opened and Sam heard the orchestra playing before her father whispered to her. "Ready?" Sam smiled nervously, her hands tightening a bit around her bouquet. "As ready as I'll ever be." Sam smiled as she walked down the isle with her father's arm holding hers. She gulped feeling her throat go dry at the sight of so many people. Glancing around at the room she tried not to gasp at how beautiful the room was. There were roses and lilies everywhere. She smiled when she saw Alex and Clover standing to the left side of the alter off to the side. She glanced to the right her eyes widening as she saw _him_.

He took her breath away and she couldn't stop staring at him. Tim looked wonderful. No. More than wonderful. He was looking completely gorgeous. His dark brown hair was in it's classic style and it glistened under the lights. He stood wearing a velvet and satin notched tuxedo over a crisp white shirt with a black bowtie. Tim looked up catching her eyes with his. Sam felt something inside her releasing and a blush spread across her cheeks. She felt like there was only her and him there. She looked away when she felt she couldn't hold his hypnotic gaze. She took small glances at him as she came closer and finally stood in front of him. Her dad smiled at him and gently released her placing her hand in his. Sam smiled keeping her eyes downward.

Tim smiled as he watched her. His Samantha, standing in front of him blushing. She looked absolutely beautiful. Perfect. Her fiery red hair that he loved so much was beautifully styled and held back. Her head was lowered keeping him from seeing her beautiful green eyes. He smirked knowing that he wanted her to look at him again and he knowing he would make her. He stroked her hand with his thumb over her knuckles and she glanced up at him suddenly. Sam felt herself melt with his simplest touch and she didn't quite understand how he managed to do that every time. She blushed but kept her gaze locked with his as the minister began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the love between two people. We are here to watch them pledging their love for each other. And to join with them in celebrating the happiness of sharing that love. God blesses all who love, and God will bless Timothy and Samantha today as they exchange their vows." He turned to Samantha.

She smiled finally finding her voice. "In the presence of our families & friends, I take you, Timothy Scam, as my life mate. She looked deep in his eyes as she continued. "I belong to you. I offer my life to you. I give to you my protection, my commitment, my loyalty, my heart, my soul and my body. Your life, happiness & wellbeing will be treasured and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, mine for all eternity and always in my care."

He gave her a warm smile as he spoke." In the presence of our families & friends, I take you, Samantha Simpson, as my life mate." He held her hand a little tighter. "I belong to you. I offer my life to you. I give to you my protection, my commitment, my loyalty, my heart, my soul and my body." Her eyes shook as she heard his words. He smiled looking only at her as he continued in a firm tone. "Your life, happiness & wellbeing will be treasured and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, mine for all eternity and always in my care."

"May God bless Timothy and Samantha. May they have happiness now and for all eternity." The minister smiled at the two of them. "May they find a world of love with each other, and the happiness of an everlasting love. Now let us all congratulate the joyful couple." He turned to

smile at Tim. "You may kiss the bride."

Tim gave Samantha a smile before leaning in to kiss her. She felt his warm breath on her face and she glanced at him through half-closed eyes before she closed them. She wanted to remember this moment. His lips met hers in a soft kiss that ran deeper when she opened her mouth to his. He wrapped an arm around her waist holding her to him as the kiss went on for several moments. Applause erupted throughout the room and Sam could hear people cheering. Finally he pulled away, simply holding her hand in his.

Sam blushed as he held his arm out to her and she linked hers through it walking down the isle with him. She held onto his arm tightly as they walked forward and Sam couldn't stop smiling. She turned her head to look at Tim. He was smiling down at her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling. They were married at last.

11:30 pm - The Grande Palace

The party had gone late into the night and finally Sam found herself alone with Tim. She was very tired but also very happy. Sam stood at the foot of the stairway leading to their room. She winced in pain when she saw the amount of stairs she would be climbing with her aching feet.

"I'm so sore." Sam said glancing at the stairs. He smiled. "Aren't you glad we're staying here tonight?" She nodded. Slowly looking away from him she missed his smirk.

"My feet hurt so much..." She complained, glancing to look at her new husband (it felt so good to say that) and the innocent look he bore. He smiled softly. "Is that so?" He said, acting as if nothing was wrong...

**Wait a minute.**

Sam narrowed her eyes in thought. Clover DID refuse to explain to her why she chose such uncomfortable shoes, (she had suspected she did it on purpose), plus now Tim acting as if nothing was wrong...

She gasped looking straight at him. "You two planned this, didn't you!" He shrugged closing his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. And besides.." He paused glancing at Samantha, a serious look on his face. "Why would I do that?"

She rolled her eyes not believing the innocent act he was pulling off so well. She mentally cursed him for being such a good actor. "Because you knew you'd have to carry me!"

Tim scoffed shaking his head. "Oh please Sam." He stifled a laugh clearly amused by her. "If you want to walk..." He smirked watching her glare at him. "Go right ahead. Just don't blame me when the pain gets worse." She frowned not saying anything. Tim turned to her smiling in a sly way. "Of course, I wouldn't mind carrying you if.." He stopped and smirked. Sam raised an eyebrow. "If what?" Tim sighed smirking. "If you ask, nicely."

She tilting her head to the side smiling. "Fine." Sam gave him a sweet smile. "Can you please help me, dear husband of mine?" He smirked coming closer to her and whispering in her ear. "I'd love to." He picked her up bridal style and proceeded up the stairs. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck then looked away from him blushing severely. He smirked, completely amused by his new wife. "You know you look adorable when you're trying to be angry at me." She blushed harder closing her eyes to avoid looking at him.

Sam opened her eyes when she felt his breath closer to her face. She looked up just in time moving her head to avoid his kiss. He raised an eyebrow watching her. She smirked as she avoided another kiss. At this point he was beginning to get annoyed. She smirked playfully. "What's the matter, tired already?" She gave him an innocent look.

He smirked. "Nah, just curious...Why didn't you stop me at the alter?" She stayed quiet for a second thinking then answered with a smirk. "A woman has the prerogative to change her mind." Tim tightened his grip on her, smiling. He realized she was trying to get back at him for last night when he had left her without the kiss she so badly wanted. "I can always change your mind." He smirked. "Let me show you how." Sam smirked waiting for him to do something to try and get to her. She frowned when he didn't. He smirked noticing her slight frown but said nothing. Of course he hadn't given up on her.

They reached their room and he opened the door putting her down so she could walk inside first. Her eyes widened when she saw the room. It was so beautiful. Drapes of the richest maroon colour hung over golden walls. Their were candles everywhere illuminating the whole room. There was a beautiful patterned carpet on the floor which was red and white in colour. And again there were roses and white lilies placed in several areas. While she was busy admiring the room she didn't notice him slowly coming closer.

Tim smirked noticing that his wife was completely preoccupied, meaning that she wouldn't notice him coming closer. Grabbing her hand came behind her trapping her against the wall with his body. Sam let out a gasp in surprise leaving him to smirk. His hand hers firmly against the wall as he placed gentle kisses along her neck, nipping the soft skin. She moaned softly tilting her head. "Tim..." He smirked knowing that he was affecting her. His other hand moved down her back reaching for the zipper of her gown.

Tim paused bringing his lips to her neck once again placing kisses there. He slowly pulled down the zipper, taking his time allowing his fingers to graze against her skin. She squirmed slightly letting out a gasp as he brought his hand to her lower back tracing his way to her neck with his fingers as the gown slowly fell to her feet.

She now stood wearing the mid-thigh silk slip that had been hidden beneath her gown just a moment before. She gasped suddenly missing the warmth of the gown. He pressed closer and she held her breath as she felt his chest pressing into her back warming her instantly. He brought his mouth back to her neck and continued kissing and nipping at it slowly.

Sam closed her eyes as his right hand moved to her bare knee then it moved upwards tracing her outer thigh. Moaning softly, she brought her fingers to grasp the hand that was lingering on her thigh and she moved it upwards bringing his arm to wrap around her waist.

He continued ravishing her neck with kisses and she leaned back resting her body against his, her eyes closed in bliss. Tim turned her around to face him burying his face in the crook of her neck placing kisses against it. He moved his mouth away from her neck to stare at his bride. She stood in front of him softly lit and beautiful in the dim light, staring at him.

She brought her hand to cup his cheek and she stared at him with a dazed look in her eyes. As if she was hypnotized, she actually started to lean forward to kiss him but stopped when she realized what she was doing; submitting herself to his touch.

She blushed shaking her head slightly. He smirked, knowing that he was easily winning over her will. He moved his lips toward her mouth but was surprised when she quickly slipped away from him. She frowned bringing her arms to cross over her chest, but he caught them before she could finish and held them against the wall trapping her body against him.

Sam gasped not believing how fast he was. She closed her eyes moaning helplessly when she felt his provoking lips on her collarbone, on her neck, nibbling on her vulnerable skin. He gave her no time to think as kept his lips against her skin slowly bringing them closer to hers. Tim brought his hand up to hold her chin in place making sure she wouldn't be able to move her head this time. He inched towards her lips stroking her chin with his fingers keeping her occupied. He placed kisses from her chin to her lower neck, making her gasp.

"You want me to stop?" He said between planting soft kisses on her skin. He trailed a line of kisses from the corner of her mouth to her ear. "Do you?" She frowned when she realized she was loosing her inner battle. "No..." She said slowly finally giving in to his seduction. He smirked slowly removing himself from her body then moving away from her altogether. She opened her eyes to see him standing a short distance away but close enough to touch, his arms crossed over his chest a teasing smirk on his face.

To her, he had never looked more handsome or devilish. She sighed not understanding how he always seemed to win with her. It didn't matter though, she needed him to continue what he'd started. She moved closer, until her feet were touching his, and stared into his eyes, holding her breath while she waited for him to touch her.

**He didn't.**

Sam took a deep breath realizing that he wanted her to make the next move. Her hands came up behind him to grip his shoulders, her fingers digging into him, expressing her desperate need for him. Still, he did nothing but stand still. She looked up to see the victorious smirk on his face. Leaning up on her feet she kissed him. She gasped from the sudden pain in her aching feet but forgot about it when she felt him return her kiss. Sam reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her hands into his hair. He deepened the kiss opening his mouth to hers. One hand slid down to her waist, pulling her up against him.

Tim wrapped both his arms around her waist firmly dragging her even closer to himself, leaving no space in between their bodies. They broke the kiss a few moments later pulling apart for air. He stroked the side of her face with his fingers, holding her face in his hand. He knew her little squabble with him was over. She stared at him with pure want in her eyes. A moment later he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her again. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and stroking his tongue over her lips until she opened her mouth and his tongue moved inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her fingers into his hair, she moaned deep in her throat.

Tim brought his fingers to her hair breaking the kiss. She smiled and stood still while his fingers carefully removed the pins that held her hair up. After a few moments her hair came cascading down over her shoulders, stopping at her waist. He came closer running his fingers through her hair and burying his face against her neck inhaling her scent.

His hands ran over her bare arms to grip her shoulders as he held her against him. Tim brought his hands away from her shoulders to wrap around her waist while he left a trail of kisses on the side of her neck down to her bare shoulder. Sam gently lifted her face from his body and pressed her lips against his ear kissing her way down to his cheek. She pressed her lips against his chin as her hands moved to untie the bowtie around his neck. She took it off a moment later leaving it to drop on the floor.

Her fingers moved down his chest to the buttons of his blazer. She undid them slipping her hands under the blazer against his chest to pull it off. It slipped off his chest easily and she managed to get it off one of his arms and he pulled it off the other. She continued doing the same with the velvet vest he was wearing, tugging it off a moment later. Sam smiled at him softly as he placed his arms around her waist drawing her up against him again.

She traced her lips across his face stopping to nibble at his earlobe. She felt his grip on her tighten. She kissed her way down the side of his neck dragging her teeth against it as her fingers moved to the collar of his shirt. She unbuttoned the first button, then paused kissing the skin that was shown. She moved to the next button doing the same until he stopped her midway grabbing her wrist and pulling her against him. She looked up into his eyes and he smirked.

He lifted her and carried her to the bed, then gently set her down. Tim stood towering over her with a smirk on his face. She pouted missing his warmth, and reached up to grab his arm pulling him down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead moving his hands down to grasp her waist.

She placed her hands over his giving him a mock glare. "In case you've forgotten, my feet still hurt." He smirked. "I know." Tim moved downward and brought his hand to her foot. She glanced at him curiously. "What are you doing?" Tim faced her smirking, a glint of amusement in his eyes. "You'll see."

He pulled off her shoes and that made her feel a little bit better but it also reminded her how much her feet hurt. She gasped from the sudden pain. He rubbed her foot with his palm. Sam tried not to gasp from the feeling of his fingers on her skin. Tim gently slid some of his fingers in between her toes, teasing her. She squirmed at the ticklish feeling. He moved his index finger to the sole of her foot drawing on it with his finger, making her take a sharp intake of breath. He traced the arches with his thumb and she gasped.

Sam sat up reaching for his hand trying to get him to stop his teasing. Smirking he brought his lips to her heel and placed a kiss there. Lifting her leg up and out of her reach, he used his teeth to nip the flesh that was there. She bit her lip closing her eyes as his mouth moved upwards on her leg nipping and kissing its way to her knee.

She tried jerking her leg to stop him but her attempts were in vain because he was holding her leg firmly, and she could not get it out of his grip. His lips moved higher against her leg and she didn't bother suppressing her moans any longer. His hand brushed against the edge of her slip pushing it up higher, exposing more of her pale warm skin.

Her breathing had proceeded to a pant now, her chest rising and falling quickly. Tim released her leg letting it fall softly against the bed. She blushed still feeling the tingle of his lips on her leg as he moved to sit behind her. She sat up running her hand against her leg as her back pressed slightly against his chest. His right arm crept around her waist slowly, and it finally stopped when it was wrapped around her tightly. Tim used his other hand to move the mass of her red hair aside, dragging his fingertips across her back. Placing his hands on her shoulders he pulled her closer.

Sam smiled as his mouth found its way to her ear and he gently placed kisses against it. As his teeth lightly nipped at her there Sam moaned pressing her body harder against his. His mouth moved down her neck gently kissing and nipping its way down to her shoulder. He stopped, removing his arm from around her waist. He brought his hands up her arms softly caressing them.

Tim brought his lips to leave a trail of passionate kisses against the back of her neck. His fingers moved to the small zipper that was holding up her slip. Pulling it all the way down he let his hands stroke the bare skin of her back, making her shiver slightly from the intimate contact. Tim pulled at the slip getting it to fall fully from her back. It hung loosely over Sam's chest barely covering her, as Sam held an arm to her front holding it against her chest to keep it from falling completely.

Her back was bare to his view except for the small undergarments she was wearing. Closing his eyes Tim brought his mouth to the bend of her neck gently sucking at it while his hands explored her lower back, gliding over her skin. She moaned softly, as her breath came out in short puffs. Tim lifted his face from her neck gently running his fingers over her exposed shoulder. Using her legs to turn around she faced him. Smiling seductively, Sam grabbed his collar with her right hand, still keeping her left hand holding her slip to her body. Pulling him to her she kissed him eagerly. He played with her hair sinking his fingers into it while she kissed him. Sam broke the kiss sliding her fingers down his chest slowly unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, while bringing her lips lower kissing her way down his chest.

She brought her free hand up to the back of his neck, gripping his hair in her fingers as she kissed him again. Keeping her left arm firmly against her chest she slid her right hand down to grip his shoulder her fingernails digging into his skin. Keeping her mouth firmly against his she leaned backwards to lay on the bed taking him down with her to lie against her body.

He brought his lips away from hers to leave a trail of kisses on the side of her neck down to her bare shoulder. His hand moved to grip the edge of her slip as he began to pull it off her chest. Sam smiled closing her eyes until she remembered that there was something she needed to do. "Wait!" She gently touched the side of his face to get his attention. "I need to give you something." He smirked pressing his lips against her skin. "I already have what I want most." Sam blushed shaking her head. "No. No. No. Tim.." She managed to slide out from under him clutching her slip to her chest.

"I need to give you your wedding gift." He sighed, looking a little frustrated. "Now?" She nodded smiling. "Yes. Now." He shook his head sighing in annoyance as he watched her pull on her slip, zipping it up and then hop off the bed out of his reach. She walked over to the table in the corner of the room and bent over trying to get something. Scam smirked as his eyes followed her body taking in her form as he waited for her to come back to him. He took of his shirt, tossing it aside. She finally returned, walking with her hands behind her back, a huge grin on her face.

She reached him still smiling as she told him to close his eyes. "Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I want you to. Just do it already!" She said smiling. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What for? You already told me that you were getting my present." She frowned bringing one hand forward to poke him on the chest. "Close. Your. Eyes." Tim rolled his eyes before closing them, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Normally he'd be annoyed taking orders, but he found her so amusing that he chose to listen to her instead. She handed him a wrapped box and he opened his eyes to watch her stepping away from him.

Smirking he grabbed her wrist. Bringing her closer he pulled her in his lap. Sam smiled as she sat on his lap with one arm around his neck to keep her balance, her legs hanging over his right knee. She watched him as he pulled apart the wrapping quickly getting to the box. He lifted the lid and smiled as he pulled out a keepsake golden frame. There was a picture of him and Samantha from the wedding on the left, both of them were smiling. To the right there was a poem:

_**0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)**_

_**  
I'm going to try to say the words  
that my heart wants you to know  
I want you to see what you mean to me  
and why I love you so.**_

**Nobody else can know my thoughts  
and touch my soul like you can  
No one can melt my heart like you do  
simply by holding my hand.**

**With a loving glance or a tender kiss  
you make my cares disappear  
Warm thoughts of you surround me  
and always keep you near.**

**I need nothing more from you than this-  
to know that you'll always be mine  
And the promise of your love in my life-  
until the end of time.**

_**If there is one thing that I know for sure **_

_**then it's this...**_

_**I will always keep falling in love with you.**_

_**Samantha  
**_

_**0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)0)**_

Tim turned to his right to glance at Samantha, who was blushing softly. "I wrote it myself," she whispered still blushing as she fidgeted with her hands. Tim smirked inwardly. She was nervous, he could tell by the way she played with her hands. "Do you like it?" Sam tilted her head watching him, waiting for an answer. He closed his eyes smirking. "And you're supposed to be the smart one." Sam narrowed her eyes confused at his words. Tim opened his eyes giving her that smirk that drove her over the edge. "Of course I like it, why wouldn't I?" Sam blushed, smiling. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. "So, you'll keep falling in love with me?" Sam blushed nodding. He tilted his head sighing. "I don't know about that. It might be hard. You know I can be a little bit.." He paused smirking while staring at her intently. "Evil." Sam pouted, resisting the urge to laugh. "Oh right, I forgot," she said sarcastically. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, smirking. "But I love your evil." He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "But you're supposed to be the "good" girl." Sam sighed leaning her head against his. "Well I'm not anymore." He smirked. "Good. Then we'll have no problems." Sam let out a laugh hearing his words. _"He always knows just what to say."_

"Okay my turn." Sam raised an eyebrow curiously to humour him, because she knew he was talking about her gift. "Close your eyes." Sam smirked. 'Why?" He smirked. "Because it's only fair. Now, do it." Sam closed her eyes smiling. Tim reached over to the bedside table grabbing a large file. "Okay you can open your eyes now." Sam opened her eyes to see him holding a large black file. He handed it to her. "Open it." Sam did feeling a little nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She flipped the cover open and read:

--

_Plan Outline_

_Total living: __**3,560 Sq. Ft. **_

_Bedrooms: __**5**_

_Baths: __**4**_

_House Dimensions: __**62' 4" x 79' 4"**_

_Great Room: __**18' 0" x 20' 0"**_

_Master Bedroom: __**18' 0" x 14' 4"**_

_Bedroom/Study, Built-Ins, Courtyard Entry Garage, Deck Patio Dormers, Fireplace, Formal Dining Foyer, Great/Gathering Room, Master Suite, Porch - Front Porch -Storage Space Walk-In Closets, Baths_

_--_

Sam flipped the next page and saw a series of floor plans. Then she saw it. The sketch of a enormous mansion. Sam turned to him, her eyes wide in surprise. Her smirked, liking her reaction. "I trust you like it?" She blinked. "Your building another mansion for me?" He smiled nodding. "Think of it as a getaway from the world, you know if we want to be alone." Sam smiled, she could imagine that easily. "I think you'll like the location," he smiled turning to the last page in the file and holding it to her. She saw the photo of an island. She paused to take a closer look. Then it hit her. She could feel a huge grin making its way on her face. "It's gonna be on our island?!" Tim smirked nodding. "Where else?" He paused. "So.." He took the file from her placing it on the table. "Do you like it?" Sam sighed. "Seriously, you even need to ask me that?" He sighed. "Not really, but you asked me the same stupid question before so I thought I'd get even."

Sam gasped watching him smirk. "You know.." She wrapped both her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. "If I didn't love you so much..." She gave him a seductive smile staring into his eyes. "I'd be really mad right now." He shrugged, a hint of a smirk on his face. "Well tough luck." Sam smiled burying her head in his chest. Tim sneaked an arm around her waist holding her firmly as he leaned back to fall on the bad. She let out a squeal and he chuckled as his back hit the soft surface.

Sam sighed contently as he placed his mouth over hers in a kiss. His hand slid around to her back, fingertips brushing her spine. He pressed her against him as the kiss went on. Sam felt his fingers tugging at the zipper of her slip, and it came down a second later. Tim slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her against him. "Samantha" He said her name in a mere whisper his lips brushing against hers. She took a quick peak at his face before he kissed her again, this time rolling her over to lie under him.

Keeping his mouth against hers, his left hand gripped the fabric of the slip as he pulled it off her body, tossing it aside. Tim broke the kiss, smiling as his eyes trailed over her body. When he looked to her face he saw that she was watching him, her mouth curved in a smile and her eyes half closed in bliss and desire.

Tim moved his lips to her neck planting kisses on her skin. His breath was hot on her skin as he kissed his way down her body. Smirking he brought his lips to her stomach kissing her navel then leaving a trail of kisses to the side of her waist. She gasped squirming under him. He kissed his way back up to the base of her neck. His mouth moved down her neck, sucking and biting it. His teeth scrapping along her collarbone. "Tim" she breathed. "You're mine." He kissed her lips softly. "And only mine." She smiled staring up at him, love shining in her eyes. "I am." She brushed her lips against his. "Only yours. "

She let her hands roam over his back. It was warm and smooth, the muscles flexing under her hands. Her nails dug into his back as his mouth moved to her chest and he placed kisses there. She lifted his head from her chest. "I love you," she whispered and trailed her fingers lightly through his hair. Tim smiled pressing his forehead against hers. "And I love you " His lips captured hers in a deep kiss as he came closer covering her body with his touch.

_**The Next Morning...**_

9:30 am - The Grande Palace, Suite

She woke up slowly. Her eyes opening and closing trying to block out the sunlight. She finally gave up letting her eyes stay open. Her others senses kicked in and she took in her surroundings. She tilted her head upwards and brought her gaze to the man who's arms she was wrapped up in. She lay tangled up in the sheets with his arms wrapped around her tightly. She stared at his face, smiling. His eyes were closed not allowing her to see his dark sea-foam eyes that she loved so much. The eyes that watched over her all the time. She lay in his arms snuggling against his warm body. She smiled when she remembered yesterday. Her wedding. She blushed when she thought about last night something she would never forget.

Sam smiled softly while carefully using her hands to remove his arms from around her. He grunted holding her tighter against him. She smiled gently nuzzling his neck with her face. His grip on her loosened when he felt that she wasn't trying to leave him. Sam didn't want to leave him but she really did need to get up, she never really slept in much. She made a move for his hands again and managed to get him to let go. She smiled carefully crawling out from in between his arms. She pulled off the bed and went into the washroom to take a shower.

His eyes shot open a few moments after she stole away from him. He sat up rubbing his eyes. He thought of following her into the bathroom to surprise her, then he decided against it. His new wife deserved a little time alone. He smirked. She would only get a little time away from him, he wouldn't let her stay away too long. He closed his eyes laying back down, still smirking. He would surprise her whenever she came back.

Sam sighed in the shower allowing the water to wash over her body. She gently rubbed her arms with the soap. She stopped a slight smile on her face as she remembered the way his hands had caressed them. Blushing she resumed her task rubbing soap over the rest of her body bringing back more memories of his touch and his kisses. She finished her shower quickly and grabbed a towel drying herself off. She gently patted her hair shaking out the water. Sam hung the towel back and grabbed a baby blue bathrobe off the rack pulling it on. She pulled it close with the tie then moved to comb her hair. Moving the comb through her hair she paused when it caught on a knot. She frowned removing the knot then tossing her hair over her shoulder. As she did she caught sight of the light bite marks on her neck. She ran her fingers over them for a second then smiled setting down her comb. She wondered if he was awake yet.

Sam turned walking out of the room.making her way to where he lay sleeping. He watched her through squinted eyes taking her in. She was wearing a mid-thigh bathrobe leaving most oh her legs exposed. Her hair was damp, he could tell from the way it stuck to her shoulders. "_She must be done her shower__"_he thought fighting a smirk when he noticed she was coming over to him.

She leaned over him watching him sleep. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she leaned down and gently brushed her lips against his. She stayed there for a moment then leaned back smiling while glancing at her husband's face. She turned to leave thinking of getting back to drying her hair when his hand grabbed her arm. She gasped, her eyes widening as he pulled her closer sitting up to grab her around the waist. He tossed her to the bed trapping her under him in less than a minute. Smirking, he peered down at her flushed face. She stared up at him, her vivid green eyes wide from surprise.

"I wasn't done with you." he said, smirking. Her expression was dazed and drugged as she watched him "You weren't?" He smirked pressing his mouth against hers. His kiss was gentle at first but quickly became passionate as she opened her mouth to his and his tongue slid inside tasting her mouth. She moaned softly as his tongue stroked hers while he explored her mouth. Tim moved his lips away from hers bringing his mouth to her chin. He planted a kiss there dragging his lips down her neck, placing kisses against it as he moved towards her chest which was slightly exposed because of the V-neck robe she wore. She gasped as his mouth crept lower and lower. "Tim.." He brought his lips back to hers kissing her again.

Keeping his mouth against hers, his right hand travelled down her body to her waist and to the tie that held her robe closed. He undid the knot, using his hand to pull the front open leaving her to lie bare under him. Bringing his arm around her waist, he gently lifted her out of the bathrobe, pressing her against his chest as the robe fell from her body. Tossing it aside, he placed her back down on the bed. Tim placed his elbows on either side of her body, looking down on her.

He smiled when he saw that she was blushing and he let out a small chuckle when she avoided his gaze. She frowned crossing her arms over her chest trying to hide behind them. He smirked running his fingers through her damp hair, clearly amused by the woman trapped under him. "I thought you were asleep," she said still frowning. He smirked. "You thought wrong. I'm a light sleeper Samantha, so for future reference..." He paused bringing his face closer to hers. "Don't you _dare_ sneak out on me." She smirked tilting her head to the side. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it if I do?"

He moved his hand down her leg, then slid his hand back up, his fingers pressing into her flesh, lingering on the soft flesh of her inner thigh. He smirked and she gasped. When she attempted to grab his hand he smirked grabbing both her arms and pinning them to her sides. "Do you really want to know?" Sam shook her head no furiously, much to his amusement. He smirked leaning closer to look her in the eyes. "Too bad." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, to which she responded a moment later wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled against his lips allowing him to overpower her, after all she loved it when he did.

10:00 am - W.O.O.H.P. Holding Facility

Two guards stood next to each other talking outside a prison cell. "I can't believe he's finally married." "I know", said the other man. "And to another W.O.O.H.P. agent too." The guard smiled. "I'm so glad Tim Scam is finally happy, he's been so through so much." The other man smiled. "True. Well, we can be sure Samantha and him will be very happy together." The two men continued to talk as the man inside the cell listened in on them quietly.

A glare was on his face as he heard the news.

Tim Scam married.

**Tim Scam happy. **

It was more than he could bear. After loosing everything, his enemy was happily married while he was stuck in this prison, trapped in this hell. The prison where he had made sure Tim Scam was in for years. The one he had been so sure, he would rot in till the end of his days. Now he was out, and **he** was in.

Michael hated the irony.

He would never allow him to be happy, not after everything he took from him. "You think this is the end?" He closed his eyes. Michael allowed his anger to control him as he clenched his fist thinking of his enemy. "I didn't want you happy then Tim...so there's no way I'm going to let you be happy now."

He opened his eyes, smirking darkly.

**"No, this is FAR from over..."**

**

* * *

**Wait for it…**OMG**! It's finally done! THE BIG ENDING! I am so happy! I have to say I had so much fun writing this story.

**Here is the BIG author's note LOL **

This chapter was humongous LOL (40 pages - damn I'm 13 pages short…**someone **knows what I'm talking about here..and you know who you are :O )

**This was my first fanfic, and I enjoyed every minute of writing it.**

I'd like to thank everybody who read it (it was long I'll admit LOL) and a big thanks to all my reviewers:

**Poison****'****s Ivy, Lithia omen, ****BloodyRen****, ****Redheaded Devil****, imene grimes, ****Pinkishgirly, AnimeLover5995, DataX, minipower, smaginn, sharon, ziel101, Madame Lockhart , Joshrenn, miss evil ishtar, Leelu's skittles , .heart.angel.93 , bribe91, red, Oreo-girl , samXscam, Rawliin, Samanthafan123, crystal, Nina12497, Reddeh, Manta T. Ray, Abby, nanino, lil Red, MagicAct, Analiria, Same person, Kati, Blake, Yesenia Rivera, Cineaste, mihhey6650k, OMG, Talye Kendrin, GG, and Nikki115**

You guys are the best!

A** HUGE n' special thanks** you goes out to _**Poison's Ivy **_(you know how much you've helped me :I especially with this chapter!)

**Be sure** to check out Ivy's website **www. ****snapshots . weebly . com** it has pics for the wedding from the epilogue. :) She's done an awesome job, it's cool **go look!**

So does anyone think there is gonna be a **SEQUEL?**…(the last lines are a DEAD giveaway LOL)

_**Please review my super huge chapter (feel free to blurt out sequel theories, and things you'd like to see, because you never know right? LOL )**_

Luv ya,

_See you on my other fics_

**Cresenta's Lark **


End file.
